FACEBOOK BAKUGAN
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Que pasaría si los personajes de bakugan tuvieran facebook? pues aqui sabrán las incoherencias de todos y las tonterías que hacen en la red CAPITULO 20.5: Recuerdos y sin paradero
1. Chapter 1

_**BAKUGAN FACEBOOK**_

_**POR**_

_**LEO SAYATO EVANS**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Dan Kuso ha escrito en su muro: ¡Seré el mejor peleador Bakugan!

A 3 personas les gusta esto

Runo Misaki: Eso ya lo sabemos todos Dan ¬¬

Baron Leltoy: ¡El maestro Dan es el mejor! XD

Dan Kuso: Je ya lo sabia, pero gracias Baron

Runo Misaki: No le des aire Baron.

Jake Vallory: ¡Algún día seré como Dan el galán! XD

Rafe: ¡Yo también, seré tan fuerte con Dan!

Dan Kuso: Aun tienen mucho que aprender de mi muahahaha

Runo Misaki: Dios dame paciencia -_-U

Shun Kazami tiene una relación con Alice Gehabich

A 5 personas les gusta esto

Julie Makimoto: ¡Sabía que ustedes terminarían Juntos! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Alice Gehabich: No es para tanto Julie

Julie Makimoto: Claro que si, ¡hay que celebrarlo! XDDDD FIESTA EN MI CASA

Dan Kuso: Si hay comida yo me apunto *w*

Runo Misaki: Siempre pensando en comida Dan ¬¬ Felicidades a los dos.

Alice Gehabich: Gracias Runo n/n

Julie Makimoto: Claro que si Dan, ¡fiesta hasta la noche!

Dan Kuso: Genial ¡Comida y Cerveza para todos!

Julie Makimoto: Siiii

Shun Kazami: Escandalosos…

Dan Kuso, Julie Makimoto, Runo Misaki, Baron Leltoy y 20 amigos más asistirán a: ¡Fiesta en casa de Julie! El miércoles a las 8:00 de la noche en: ya saben donde.

Baron Leltoy: Donde es eso maestra Julie

Ace Grit: Ehh? ¿No lo sabes tonto?

Baron Leltoy: No -/-

Ace Grit: ¡¿Estas tonto Baron? Si dice Fiesta en casa de Julie es ¡en la casa de Julie!, idiota ¬¬

Baron Leltoy: Aaaah, lo siento Ace -_-

Dan Kuso: No importa Baron, lo importante es ¡FIESTA!

Baron Leltoy: ¡LO APOYO MAESTRO DAN!

Ace Grit: -_-… Dios, que hice para merecer esto….

Runo Misaki: Yo también le he hecho la misma pregunta…

Dan Kuso: ¡Fiesta!

Baron Leltoy: VIVA EL MAESTRO DAN

Ace Grit: En serio.. Mátame ya….

CONTINUARA….

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA, QUE TAL LES PARECIO, UNA VERSION FACEBOOK DE BAKUGAN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y ME DEN MUCHOS REVIEWS SI QUIEREN MAS PUES OPRIMAN EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO YAAAA**_

_**EL SIGUIENTE TENDRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LA FIESTA DE JULIE POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO COMO SIEMPRE**_

_**CON UN HASTA LUEGO**_

_**Y UN**_

_**SAYONARAAA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FABEBOOK BAKUGAN**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**CONSECUENCIAS PARTE UNO**_

**Ace Grit ha comentado en una foto en la que Ren Krawler y Marucho aparecen**

**Ace Grit: **Ohh my good O_O

**Mira Clay: **Me lleva la…

**Ren Krawler:** Esto no me puede estar pasando

**Fabia Sheen: **OMG ¡Reeeen que puedes decir de esto!

**Ren Krawler:** ¡Fabia no es lo que parece!

**Marucho:**-/- Estábamos muy ebrios, no sabíamos

**Fabia Sheen:** Ahora me dirán ¿por que son muy amigos? PUES LOS AMIGOS NO SE BESAN EN LA BOCA

A 15 personas les gusta esto

**Baron Leltoy:** Parece que el maestro Marucho ya salió del closet

**Ace Grit:** Eso me parece

**Fabia Sheen:** ME LAS VAN A PAGAN MALDITOS MARICAS

**Marucho:-/-**

**Ren Krawler: **O-O Fabia NOOOOOO

**Julie Makimoto ha sido etiquetada en el álbum pachanga Bakugan junto a Dan Kuso Runo Misaki, Mira Clay y 20 amigos mas.**

**Julie Makimoto: E**sta fue la mejor fiesta del año

**Baron Leltoy**: Estoy de acuerdo maestra Julie

**Julie Makimoto:** ¡QUIEN SE APUNTA A OTRA!

**Ren Krawler:** No creo vivir para la siguiente

**Fabia Sheen: **Vas a morir Ren 

**Shun Kazami: **Suerte Ren, la necesitaras

**A 30 personas le gusta esto**

**Ren Krawler:-_-**

**Dan Kuso ha comentado en su muro: **Con una resaca de los mil demonios

**A 7 personas les gusta esto**

**Runo Misaki: E**so te pasa por beber tanta cerveza de un jalón Dan. n_n

**Dan Kuso: T**ú ni digas nada Runo ¬¬, que al igual que yo bebiste demasiado

**Mira Clay: P**ero por lo menos, ella no despertó en la cama de un motel.

**Dan Kuso: **No la apoyes Ali… ¡¿oye como sabes que desperté en la cama de un motel?

**Mira Clay**: Este.. yo….-/-

**Runo Misaki:** ¡OMG! Mira.. No me digas que tu y Dan…

**Dan Kuso:** O-O Ohh por dios

**Julie Makimoto:** Jeee veo que ustedes dos se divirtieron en la fiesta ¬/¬

**Runo Misaki: **¡ESTAS MUERTO DAN KUSO!

**A Ace Grit le gusta esto**

**Ace Grit: E**stoy contigo Runo. VAS A MORIR KUSO

**Dan Kuso:** Mami O-O

Continuara….

NOTAS DEL AUTIR: QUE ONDAAAAA BUENO AQUÍ ESTAN ALGUNAS DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LA FIESTA BUENO EN EL PROXMO LOS VEXOS HARAN DE LAS SUYAS

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS

SGAN ASI

BUENO ME DESPIDO CON UN

HASTA LUEGO

Y SAYONARAA


	3. Chapter 3

**BAKUGAN FACEBOOK**

**CAPITULO 3**

**CONCECUENCIAS PARTE 2:**

**EL ROCK VEXOS**

**Julie Makimoto ha escrito en su muro:¡ L**a mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos!

**A 12 personas les gusta esto**

**Dan Kuso:** Habla por ti, tengo suerte de todavía estar vivo T-T

**Ren Krawler: **Y yo

**Julie Makimoto:** Vamos chicos, fue divertido.

**Dan Kuso:** ¿Divertido? ¡Termine teniendo sexo con Mira! O-o

**Ren Krawler:** Y yo ¡TERMINE BESANDOME CON UN HOMBRE! POR EL AMOR DEL CIELO GUNDALIANO ¿Eso es divertido?

**Dan Kuso:** Estoy con Ren, ¿eso para ti es divertido?

**Julie Makimoto:** Si ^^

**Dan Kuso:** ¬¬ XDDDDDDDDDD

**Dan Kuso ha cambiado su estado ha soltero.**

**A 6 personas les gusta esto**

**Dan Kuso: **T-T eso pasa por un día de borrachera

**Mira Clay:** Tranquilo Dan todo estará bien ya veras

**Dan Kuso:** Eso espero…pero por ahora de nuevo a estar soltero T-T

**Fabia Sheen: **Por ahora Dan, por ahora….

**Mira Clay:** Que tal si vienes a Vestal, mi hermano esta con su novio, así que estaremos solos, te ayudare a superarlo Dan

**Fabia Sheen:** Mejor ven a Neathia Dan, te daré un banquete que te hará olvidar todas tus penas

**Dan Kuso:** Bueno yo…

**Runo Misaki:** **¡YA VERAS MALDITO MUJERIEJO TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR KUSO!**

**Dan Kuso:** TOT Mami ayúdame…

**Shadow Prove ha comentado en su muro: VOY A IR AL CONCIERTO DE LOS KISS SIIIIII (SACANDO LA LENGUA)**

**A 15 personas les gusta esto.**

**Keith Clay:** Espero que hayan contratado buena seguridad.

**Gus Grav:** Lo apoyo Maestro Spectra

**Keith Clay:** Gus te he dicho que me llames Keith

**Gus Grav:** Lo siento mucho maestro.

**Keith Clay:** No importa, ¿te recojo a las 6 para ir a cenar?

**Gus Grav:** Si maestro, lo espero con ansias

**Keith Clay: **Gus

**Gus Grav**: Maestro Keith

**Shadow Prove:** ¡DEJEN DE ENSUCIAR MI FACEBOOK CON SUS MARICADAS MALDITOS GAYS!

**A 13 personas les gusta esto**

**Mylene Farrow: **Vayan con sus maricadas a otra parte

**Shadow Prove:** Esa es mi chica SIIIIIII (Saca la lengua)

**Volt Luster:** El karma se los devolverá, tarde o temprano, pero se los devolverá.

Shadow Prove: Ve con tus enseñanzas del Dalai Lama a otra parte, hoy habrá **CONCIERTO DE KISS SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Shadow Prove se ha desconectado SIIIIIIIII**

**Lync Volan ha comentado en su muro: Al concierto de la orquesta sinfónica Vestal**

**A 5 personas les gusta esto**

**Alice Gehabich**: No sabia que te gustaba ese tipo de conciertos Lync

**Lync Volan: E**xisten muchas cosas que nadie sabe de mí.

**Volt Luster:** como que duermes con un oso de peluche

**Lync Volan:** Exacto ¡VOLT! O-O

**Alice Gehabich:** Jee, tienes muy buenos gustos Lync

Lync Volan: En serio lo crees? -/-

Alice Gehabich: Si

Lync Volan: B-bueno, resulta que tengo un boleto extra, pero nadie quiere ir por que dicen, que es aburrida, irías conmigo Alice? -/-

Alice Gehabich: Claro Lync, me encantaría.

Lync Volan; excelente paso a las 7

Alice Gehabich: Claro

Shun Kazami….

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

**FACEBOOK BAKUGAN**

**CAPITULO 4**

**CELOS EN LA RED**

**Lync Volan ha escrito en su muro: **Un concierto y una noche inolvidable

**A Alice Gehabich le gusta esto.**

**Alice Gehabich: E**stoy de acuerdo contigo Lync, me la pase muy bien a noche. n_n

**Lync Volan: **Yo igual Alice, tal vez otra noche podríamos repetirlo

**Alice Gehabich: **Claro

**Julie Makimoto: V**eo que se la pasaron muy bien chicosn/n

**Alice Gehabich:** Si, después del concierto fuimos a pasear por el parque Vestal y después fuimos a comer algo, me divertí mucho.

**Lync Volan:** Yo igual

Julie Makimoto: Kyaaa que romántico *w*

**Dan Kuso:** Ponte las pilas Shun, por que te están ganando n-n

**A 15 personas les gusta esto**

**Ren Krawler: S**i Shun, el niño se te esta adelantando.

**Shun Kazami:** Miren quienes hablan, los borrachos solteros.

**Ren Krawler:** T_T

**Dan Kuso**: T.T Lo que ocurre si uno bebe demasiado.

**A 4 personas les gusta esto**

**Alice Gehabich: L**ync, por que hoy no vienes a cenar conmigo y Shun

**Lync Volan: **No gracias no quiero ser una molestia

**Alice Gehabich:** Claro que no ¿verdad Shun?

**Shun Kazami:**…. Como sea

**Alice Gehabich:** Entonces ¿que tal a las 8 pm?

**Lync Volan:** Estaré ahí.

**Shun Kazami**….

**Dan Kuso: **Detecto celos en el aire. n_n

**Ren Krawler: P**ronto te nos unirás Shun, pronto te nos unirás.

**A 20 personas les gusta esto**

**Fabia Sheen ha cambiado su estado a soltera**

**A 5 personas les gusta esto.**

**Jesse Glen: H**ermosa dama, ya que como ya no estáis con aquel ente de Ren, seria un honor que aceptaras una invitación a la opera.

**Mason Brown:** No, que tal si vamos a bailar un poco Fabia, que dices

**Jesse Glen:** Como te atreves a interrumpir mi delicada estrofa, maldito demonio ochentero.

**Mason Brown**: A quien le dices demonio ochentero, estúpido imitador barato de Shakespeare.

**Jesse Brown: Como** te atrevéis a insultar al mejor actor de Gundalia, cara de perro de los ochentas

**Mason Brown: **Los ochentas regresaran lo juro, ¡los ochentas volverán a la vida!

**Fabia Sheen**: Dejen de coquetearme tengo otros gustos, además, ¿que tu Mason no tienes novia?

**A 5 personas les gusta esto**

**Jesse Glen: **Bueno…

**Mason Brown:** Es que no es tan bella como tu.

**Lena Isis:** ¡QUE DIJISTE MALDITO!

**Mason Brown:** L-Lena, bueno es que….

**Jesse Glen:** Jeje, te atraparon en la movida.

A 6 personas les gusta esto.

**Ren Krawler ha comentado en su muro: **Creo, que ya no volveré a amar -_-

**A Zenet Surrow le gusta esto**

**Zenet Surrow:** Kyaaa no te preocupes Ren, yo me encargare de esto

**Ren Krawler:** Zenet, no creo que…

**Zenet Surrow:** Si podemos Ren, veras, ven a mi casa, voy a hacer que olvides a esa pretenciosa de Fabia ya veras kyaaaa

**Fabia Sheen:** A quien le dices presuntuosa, maldita golfa

Zenet Surrow: A quien mas si no a ti.

Fabia Sheen: Ya veras maldita Zorra.

Zenet Surrow: Ven e inténtalo estúpida perra.

Ren Krawler: Chicas creo..

Fabia Sheen: CALLATE

Zenet Surrow: Tranquilo pronto estarás conmigo.

Ren Krawler: -_-U

Dan Kuso: No se que lado es peor.

Ren Krawler: estoy de acuerdo contigo Dan, estoy de acuerdo.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLA QUE TAL, BUENO VEO QUE LÑYNC YA ESTA TOMANDO CARTAS EN LA SITUACION Y ZENET Y FABIA ESTAN PELEANDO POR REN, INTERESANTE.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VENDRAN MAS COSAS Y ENREDOS.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, SE LAS RIFAN TODOS

BUENO ME DESPIDO

COPN UN HASTA LUYEGO

Y UN

SAYONARAAA


	5. Chapter 5

BAKUGAN FACEBOOK

CAPITULO 5

PROBLEMAS

**Ren Krawler ha comentado en su muro: Y**a estoy como la falsa moneda.

**A 4 personas les gusta esto**

**Dan Kuso: Q**ue quieres decir Ren.

**Ren Krawler:** Que de mano en mano va, pero que nadie se la queda. -_-

**Dan Kuso: **Sigo sin entender

**Ace Grit:** Serás idiota Dan, que a veces esta con Zenet, pero a veces esta con Fabia, pero con ninguna se queda, por que siempre la otra se lo roba jeje

**Ren Krawler:**-_-

**Zenet Surrow: **Te equivocas Ren, por que al final esta moneda se va a quedar conmigo Kyaaa *w*

**Fabia Sheen: **Te equivocas en eso zorra, el se queda conmigo

**Zenet Surrow**: A quien le llamaste zorra, maldita princesa anoréxica

**Ren Krawler:** Y ya empezaron… -_-

**Dan Kuso:** Sinceramente Ren, no te envidio para nada.

**A 7 personas les gusta esto**

**Alice Gehabich ha cambiado su estado a soltera**

**A 5 personas les gusta esto**

**Julie Makimoto: **OMG! ¿QUEE? Pero, por que, acaso ¿terminaron tu y Shun?

**Runo Misaki:** Creí que ustedes dos llegarían hasta el altar, pero que les paso

**Alice Gehabich: L**o que paso fue que Shun, Lync y yo estábamos cenando en mi casa, pero no se que paso, Shun perdió los estribos de repente y empezó a insultar a Lync, que solo estaba comiendo, estaba tan enojada con el, que como pudo gritarle a un niño, así que se acabo mi relación con el.

**Dan Kuso: L**a regaste Shun, si que la regaste.

**A 3 personas les gusta esto**

**Ren Krawler: T**e pasaste Shun.

**Shun Kazami:** Al igual que ustedes se pasaron en la fiesta. Tu terminaste teniendo sexo con Mira y tu besaste a Marucho

**Dan Kuso:** Eso ya es historia pasada, pero lo tuyo, estará en primera plana mañana en el Matutino Bakugan.

**Ren Krawler: **Te lo dije Shun, pronto te nos unirías, bienvenido al club

**Dan Kuso:** Si, al club de los solteros

**Runo Misaki:** Dirán el club de los solteros muertos, por que ya volvió mi raba contra ti Kuso.

**Fabia Sheen: **Y gracias por recordarme que estoy furiosa contigo Ren, no se por que estoy peleando por ti si te voy a matar, así que corre.

**Dan Kuso:** Diablos. A correr

**Leo Sayato Evans:** Si quieren por aquí tengo unos boletos para México

**Dan Kuso:** y dime quien eres

**Ren Krawler:** Si y por que nos ayudas

**Runo Misaki:** MORIRAS KUSO

**Fabia Sheen:** ¡REN ESPERO QUE HAYAS CAVADO TU TUMBA!

**Leo Sayato Evans:** Van a hacer preguntas, o quieren huir de sus ex novias

**Dan Kuso: **Si lo pones de esa manera, Ay Caramba

**Ren Krawler:** A México se ha dicho AJUAA

**Alice Gehabich ha comentado en su muro: Lo siento Lync**

**A Lync Volan le gusta esto**

**Lync Volan:** Fue mi culpa Alice, si no hubiera ido a la cena

**Alice Gehabich: **No tienes que disculparte, yo fui quien te invito, no sabia que Shun iba a hacer tanto escandalo

**Lync Volan:** Eso creo, sabes voy a recompensártelo.

**Alice Gehabich:** No Lync, soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo

**Lync Volan:** Pero Yo quiero hacerlo, que dices si vamos a cenar a un restaurante de Vestal solo tu y yo, que dices.

**Alice Gehabich: **Esta bien Lync.

**Lync Volan:** Excelente, paso por ti a las 8pm

**Alice Gehabich:** Esta bien, adiós Lync hasta la noche

Lync Volan: Entonces.. ¿Es una cita?

Alice Gehabich: Si…

**Alice Gehabich esta desconectada**

**Lync Volan ha comentado en su muro: SI, AL FIN, TENGO UNA CITA CON ALICE ESTA NOCHE SIII**

**A 7 personas les gusta esto.**

**Volt Luster: **Si tienes buen karma todo te ira bien

**Keith Clay**: Espero que te vaya bien como a mí me fue con Gus.

**Gus Grav**: Me divertí mucho maestro.

**Keith Cla**y: Pronto lo repetiremos

**Gus Grav:** Maestro Keith

**Shadow Prove: **YA LES DIJE QUE VAYAN CON SUS MARICADAS A OTRA PARTE, Y FELICIDADES LYNC A VER SI CON ESO CRECES MAS SIIIIII (Saca la lengua)

**Lync Volan**: Ya cállate Shadow, pero gracias, bueno me voy, tengo que prepararme para mi cita. YEAAH

**Lync Volan se ha desconectado**

**Mira Clay ha comentado en su muro: Alguien ha visto a Dan**

**A 4 personas les gusta esto.**

**Runo Misaki: **Ojala no, por que lo voy a descuartizar

**Julie Makimoto:** Pues, creo que lo vi en una foto hace 2 días, según esta ahora en México

**Mira Clay:** COMO QUE EN MEXICO

**Julie Makimoto:** Si, lo vi con Ren y otro chico de cabello castaño con anaranjado en un bote, creo que los llaman chalupas en un lugar llamado Xochimilco.

**Runo Misaki:** Creo que iré a México ahora, Dan me las pagara.

**Mira Clay:** No si llego primero.

**Mira Clay y Runo Misaki están desconectadas**

**Julie Makimoto: E**sto por nada me lo pierdo.

**Baron Leltoy:** A México señores

**CONTINUARA….**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLA BIENVENIDOS A OTRO CAPITULO, LYNC YA ESTA A PUNTO DE LOGRAR SU OBJETIVO, DAN REN Y YO (ME METI A MI FIC) ESTAMOS EN M,EXICO, EL SIGUIEN NO SERA EN FACE SI NO Q RELATARA TODA LA PERSECUCION**

**ADIOS**

**HASTA LUEGO **

**Y**

**SAONARAA**


	6. Chapter 6

_**FACEBOOK BAKUGAN**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**LIOS A LA MEXICANA**_

_**PARTE 1**_

Hola chicas, que bueno que están aquí – Dijo marucho que se encontraba sentado en una silla giratoria, vestido con un traje negro y mirada seria (al estilo de los ángeles de Charlie) observando a las chicas sentadas cada una en un sillón individual.

Bien Marucho, basta de tonterías y vamos directamente a la misión, ya quiero encontrar a ese maldito mujeriego de Dan Kuso – Dijo Runo con gran ira, recordando a su vez, el rostro de su ex novio.

Yo también, quiero sacarle la cochinada a mi estúpido ex novio gay – dijo Fabia con la misma aura asesina recordando también a su ex-novio.

Esta Bien chicas, les daré los detalles de su misión – Dijo el joven de cabello rubio mientras que de su escritorio hacia aparecer una especie de pantalla de cristal liquido (como las que usan los agentes secretos) – Bien chicas, su misión si deciden aceptarla, es encontrar a los dos prófugos Ren Krawler y Dan Kuso – dijo mientras que fotos de los susodichos aparecían en la pantalla. – Nuestras fuentes indican que se encuentran en la parte sur de México, específicamente en el estado del Distrito Federal– dijo mientras aparecía en la pantalla una foto satelital Del Distrito Federal.

Aceptamos la misión Marucho, esos dos no sabrán que fue lo que les paso – Dijo Runo con gran ira y determinación.

Si, encontraremos a esos malditos – dijo Fabia levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a empezar con la misión.

Esperen chicas – Dijo Marucho deteniendo a las jóvenes que estaban a punto de salir – También nos han informado que los fugitivos cuentan con un agente interno, no sabemos mucho de el, solo que al parecer es mexicano y usa el alias de El joven de la Rosa , tengan cuidado, por que conoce bien el país y las puede sorprender.

Entendido – dijeron ambas para salir de la habitación, determinadas a encontrar a sus ex novios

Que crees que estén haciendo ahora Runo – pregunto Fabia mientras las dos salían del salón de Marucho.

Te apuesto que estarán haciendo algo estúpido. – dijo ella para seguir su camino hacia la nave que las llevaría a México.

México Distrito Federal

El sonido de los mariachis sonaba por todo el lago de Xochimilco, acompañado de gritos y virotes de fiesta provenientes de aquellos botes conocidos como chalupas en la Venecia Mexicana.

Dan, no crees que has bebido bastante – pregunto Ren mientras observaba a su amigo terminar su 5 botella de cerveza.

No, como crees – decía el joven de cabello castaño ebrio hasta la inconciencia.- sigamos con la fiesta, mariachi – dijo llamando al músico mexicano – por favor canten esa canción de nuevo hip

A la orden patrón – dijo el líder de la banda para comenzar a tocar

_**De la sierra morena**_

_**Cielito lindo vienen bajando**_

_**Un par de ojitos negros**_

_**Cielito lindo de contrabando**_

_**Ese lunar que tienes cielito lindo**_

_**Junto a la boca no se lo des a nadie**_

_**Cielito lindo que a mi me toca**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, ay canta y no llores**_

_**Por que cantando se alegran**_

_**Cielito lindo los corazones**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, ay, canta y no llores**_

_**Por que cantando se alegran**_

_**Cielito lindo los corazones**_

_**Yo a las morenas quiero**_

_**Desde que supe, que morena**_

_**Es la virgen cielito lindo**_

_**De Guadalupe**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay es bien sabido**_

_**Que el amor de morenas**_

_**Cielito lindo**_

_**Nunca es fingido,**_

_**Ay, ay, ay ,ay , ay, ay, ay,**_

_**Canta y no llores**_

_**Por que cantando se alegran**_

_**Cielito lindo los corazones**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, ay canta y no llores**_

_**Por que cantando se alegran**_

_**Cielito lindo los corazones**_

Jaaa, viva México chicos, viva México – repitió Dan mientras alzaba la copa y la estrechaba con la de sus acompañantes – Un brindis por el Leo, por avernos traído hasta acá ajuaaa

Salud – gritaron los tres para de nuevo, engullir su boca de cerveza

No amigo yo tenia que ayudarlos, si no, me quedaba sin personajes para mis historias – Dijo Leo mientras seguía festejando.

Leo Sayato Evans, Mejor conocido como Leo Paz Pedraza era un joven aspirante a escritor mexicano, de cabello castaño con anaranjado y piel blanca que disfrutaba de la lectura y la escritura, en la mayoría de sus historias incluía a Dan y sus amigos, era un joven muy inquieto pero decidido .

Pero gracias – dijo Ren bebiendo un poco de su cerveza – si no nos hubieras salvado, ahora estaríamos a merced de nuestras Ex-novias, ajuaaa

Bueno, pues a festejar ajuaa – dijo Leo mientras seguía bebiendo de su cerveza.

SALUD – Brindaron sin saber que pronto su felicidad se acabaría.

…..

Bien chicas, estamos a punto de llegar a su objetivo, tomen sus paracaídas y llegaran de inmediato, se ha localizado a los fugitivos a bordo de una lancha en el lago de Xochimilco, también se ve que están junto al joven de la Rosa, así que cuidado – dijo Marucho desde su oficina, usando la comunicación satelital hacia las chicas, que se encontraban sobrevolando el lago de Xochimilco.

Estamos listas, ese de la Rosa también pagara por ayudarlos a escapar – dijo Runo con gran furia.

Bien chicas, en la pared trasera encontraran dos mochilas, ambas con equipo de rastreo y dinero, dado el caso en que escapen.

Esta bien – dijo Fabia mientras las dos tomaban las mochilas.

Bien, si quieren atrapar a sus novios tienen que saltar ahora,

Este bien ¿lista Fabia?

Si – dijo ella mientras la compuerta del avión se abría.

Ahora – Gritaron y tomadas de las manos saltaron dirigiéndose hacia el lago de Xochimilco, decididas a descuartizar a sus ex-novios.

….

Fue divertido luego lo repetiremos – dijo Dan entusiasmadamente pero aun en estado de ebriedad, mientras caminaba torpemente y los otros dos detrás de el para que no cometiera alguna estupidez.

Recuérdame la próxima vez no darle tanto Alcohol – Dijo Leo viendo el estado deplorable de su amigo.

Lo tendré pendiente – dijo Ren mientras caminaban.

Te encontré – dijo una voz a escasos metros de distancia de los chicos.

Bueno a donde vamos ahora- pregunto Ren mientras seguían caminando.

No lo se, que piensan uste…

DAAAN – Se Oyó una voz.

Al voltear pudieron ver a Mira, la chica Vestal que había tenido sexo con Dan, que ahora tacleaba al susodicho en un abrazo- que bueno que te encontré, tenemos que irnos ya. – dijo mientras tomaba a Dan por un brazo y lo arrastraba.

Que pasa Mi-mira, por que tanta prisa – pregunto Dan aun estando ebrio.

Si, el ebrio tiene razón, por que te lo llevas – pregunto Leo observando a la chica de cabello naranja.

Y tu quien e- bueno,¡es que Runo y Fabia vienen para acá y quieren descuartizarlos!

¿QUE? – Dijeron con gran sorpresa Leo y Ren.

No puede ser, ¿que esas mujeres no se cansan? – Pregunto Ren alarmado con la noticia.

Parece que no se detendrán hasta matarlos chicos – exclamo Leo con un tono de preocupación – tenemos que irnos ya, si no….

Vamos Mira, un ratito mas – dijo Dan mientras se tambaleaba aun por los efectos de la bebida.

Dan ¿que te pasa?, chicos que le hicieron – Volteo preguntando molesta a los muchachos.

Solo diré, que nunca combines a Dan con una chalupa mexicana por que saldrá esto – Exclamo Leo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba al borracho que era Dan. recibiendo una mirada fría por parte de Mira.

Mira, g-gracias por ayudarme, hip, tengo que recompensarte hip – y siguiendo ebrio Dan acerco a Mira poco a poco hacia el y unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso, sorprendiendo tanto a ella como a Ren y a Leo que observaban la escena.

Ohh por dios – musito Ren sorprendido de la escena y Leo solo soltó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sacaba una cámara digital de uno de sus bolsillos y la apuntaba a la pareja que no se había separado, ya que Mira correspondió el beso de Dan.

¿Que haces? – Pregunto Ren mientras observaba al joven mexicano tomar fotos a la pareja.

Jeje tomar fotos para el facebook, además, como Dan esta borracho no recordara casi nada de lo que paso, así que tendremos evidencia jeje – respondo Leo con una sonrisa maliciosa y una voz burlona mientras seguía tomándoles fotos a diestra y siniestra – además nada malo nos puede pasar.

O que equivocado estaba

¡DAN KUSO!

Todos voltearon a ver, Exceptuando Mira y Dan que estaban ocupados todavía besándose, enfrente estaba Runo Misaki, la ex-novia de Dan, observando con un rostro mas que furioso y con gran rabia como su es-novio se encontraba besándose de nuevo con Mira en su cara.

Retiro lo que dije – Dijo Leo con una voz baja observando junto con Ren a las dos chicas que habían aparecido.

Ah hola Runo, Fabia, como están – dijo Dan todavía bajo los efectos del alcohol mientras terminaba su beso con Mira debido a la falta de aire.

¿Como estamos?, bien, bien, ¡por que pronto los vamos a descuartizar a los 3! – Grito con gran furia observando a los chicos con gran furia, lo cual provoco un escalofrió en las espaldas de Leo.

¿Los 3? Creo que te refieres a Dan Ren y Mira – Exclamo Leo nerviosamente mientras se retiraba poco a poco - yo solo acabo de bajar de mi chalupa y me encontré con estos Tres así que si me disculpan yo…

¡ALTO! – Exclamo Fabia mientras observaba detenidamente al chico Mexicano – te me haces familiar.

No, no, no – Exclamo Leo nerviosamente – no creo que nos hayamos visto nuca señorita.

Yo creo que si – Dijo Fabia mientras lo observaba.

Por favor que no lo descubra, por favor que no lo descubra – susurraba Leo entre dientes rezando para que no descubrieran su identidad.

A ya se, ¡tu eres Leo Sayato Evans, el escritor de fanfics! – Grito finalmente Fabia mientras señalaba al susodicho, que solo sudaba por haber sido descubierto.

Diablos, ya me cayo el chagüiscle – maldijo el joven Mexicano ya descubierto

A si, ya recuerdo – dijo Mira mientras se acercaba a el observándolo como si se tratara de un animal raro – tu escribes todos esos fics de Dan y Alice, escribiste dos conmigo

Y uno conmigo – dijo Fabia para terminar- y son muy buenos

Si me hicieron llorar algunos – dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

Jee gracias – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras recibía halagos de ellas – uff su reacción fue muy distinta a la que esperaba – pensó Leo un poco mas aliviado.

Ellas estarán felices, pero yo…

Leo y los demás chicos voltearon de nuevo a ver a Runo, que tenia un rostro de furia y un aura negra cubriéndole, lo cual aterrorizo un poco mas a Leo y a Dan, quien comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia.

Desde que tú comenzaste a escribir esas historias, mi popularidad comenzó a bajar drásticamente, poco a poco nacieron partidarios de la pareja de Dan y Alice, pero fue peor cuando escribiste con Mira y Fabia, por ti estoy en lo mas bajo de lo bajo, ¡Ahora los voy a descuartizar tanto a ti como a Dan! – Grito con gran furia mientras sacaba una gran guadaña (no me pregunten de donde la saco) y apuntaba tanto al chico medio ebrio como al joven mexicano.

Y tu Ren – dijo Fabia con una mirada fría mientras desenfundaba un revolver apuntando al joven de cabello plateado- no creas que se me ha olvidado lo que me hiciste, así que morirás aquí y ahora

Oh por dios, tengan piedad – dijeron los tres chicos mientras retrocedían poco a poco.

Morirán

Ahora, haremos lo que mi tío Fernando siempre decía – dijo Leo con miedo.

Y que es eso.

El dicho, ¡patitas para que las quiero! – Grito y tomando las manos de sus acompañantes (chicas no se ilusionen) empezó a correr como alma que lo lleva el diablo por las calle de Xochimilco

¡No escaparan!

¡No permitiré que le hagan Daño a Dan!

Y con sus respectivos gritos de guerra, Fabia y Runo comenzaron a corretear a los chicos con sus armas en mano y Mira corría para alcanzar a Dan y salvarlo de aquel destino augurado.

Ahora a donde iremos – Pregunto Ren mientras seguían corriendo, huyendo del ataque de las chicas.

No le se, solo lejos de estas locas – Grito Leo mientras llegaban a la banqueta, donde estaba estacionada una moto color rojo rubí – ahora suban que nos largamos a Teotihuacán ajuua – con un grito tradicional mexicano Leo arranco el motor de la moto y empezó a acelerar – ¡Las veremos Luego! – Grito para acelerar más y desaparecer con los otros fugitivos.

NO LAS VAN A PAGAR ENTENDIERON

NOS LAS VAN A PAGAR

…

Se ve que esto se va a poner interesante no lo crees Baron – Pregunto Julie que se encontraba junto a Baron sentada en una de las chalupas de Xochimilco observando a las chicas gritando como locas por la huida de sus ex-novios y el chico mexicano.

Lo creo maestra Julie, palomitas – pregunto Baron mientras le pasaba un bote lleno de aquellas frituras y se las pasaba a Julie que estaba cómoda como si estuviera viendo una película.

Ahora solo una pregunta

CUANDO NOS BAJAMOS DE AQUÍ

….

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

**Alice Gehabich tiene una relación con Lync Volan**

**A Lync Volan le gusta esto.**

**Lync Volan: **Me divertí mucho a noche

**Alice Gehabich**: Yo también Lync

**Lync Volan:** No se que decir

**Alice Gehabich:** Jejeje, ya se, que tal si vienes a mi casa, quiero presentarle a mi abuelo a mi nuevo novio

**Lync Volan:** Claro, ¿pero no se molestara?

**Alice Gehabich: **No lo creo

**Lync Volan:** Esta bien, voy a las 9:00pm

**Alice Gehabich:** Si, nos vemos esta noche, besos por cierto, no he visto a nadie conectado hoy, donde abran ido todos

**Lync Volan:** No lo se, pero creo que oí a Shadow Prove decir algo sobre un lugar llamado México, creo Que Dan, Ren y un chico de ese lugar están huyendo ahora de Runo y Fabia.

**Alice Gehabich: **Se ve que ellas no descansan, ya se, que tal si vamos a México, oí que hay mucha cultura en ese país, podemos pedirle a Marucho que nos lleve.

**Lync Volan:** Me parece muy buena idea Alice

**Alice Gehabich:** Bueno, nos vemos en la noche amor n/n

**Alice Gehabich esta desconectada**

**Lync Volan ha comentado en su muro: OOH YEAAH FIN, DESPUES DE TANTO, OIGAN MUNDO ¡TENGO NOVIA! OYERON ¡TENGO NOVIA OHH SII! MUERETE KAZAMI, YAHOOO**

**Shun Kazami:….**

**Continuara….**

**Notas del autor: Holaaa, bueno chicos aquí esta el sexto capitulo de esta loca aventura por México, Dan cometió otra tontería, Runo y Fabia están furiosas, hasta yo (Leo) estoy con ellos en una carrera para salvar mi vida, Lync al fin tiene novia y es Alice, Shun igual de misterioso, bueno en el siguiente tendrán mas locuras por parte de todos, los gundalianos entraran en escena y habrá caos en las ruinas de Teotihuacán., si se quedaron con la duda, chalupas son unos botes tradicionales decorados con flores y con nombres de mujeres mexicanas que están en el lago de Xochimilco que se encuentras en el Distrito Federal.**

**Bueno, espero reviews que es mi vida**

**Y si quieren mi correo que ya lo cambie es..**

**corazondelreino001(Arroba) Hotmail . com (quiten los espacios y coloquen el arroba)**

**Bueno me despido como siempre**

**Con un hasta luego**

**Y un**

**Sayonaraa**


	7. Chapter 7

_**FACEBOOK BAKUGAN**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**LIOS A LA MEXICANA**_

_**PARTE 2**_

Ohh por que me dejaron beber tanta cerveza, me siento peor que si un dragonoid me quemara la cabeza – se quejaba dan desde el asiento especial para pasajeros mientras se colocaba una de sus manos en su cien masajeándose debido al dolor de cabeza resultado por aquellas cervezas que había bebido el día anterior.

Eso te pasa por pasarte y si empiezas a vomitar en mi moto, te juro que vas a llegar a las ruinas caminando – amenazo Leo mientras seguía conduciendo aquella moto Harley Davidson de color rojo rubí por las carreteras del estado de México, rumbo a las ruinas mas representativas de aquel país, las ruinas de Teotihuacán, antes centro ceremonial de la civilización principal del país, la azteca.

Eran las doce de la tarde y ya se acercaban a aquellas estructuras de piedra, poco a poco el cielo azul se fue tiñendo de negro ya que el cielo se estaba nublando para dar paso a la lluvia.

Parece que va a llover – dijo Ren desde otro asiento especial para pasajeros.

Excelente deducción Sherlock – Dijo Dan destilando sarcasmo.

Ya cállate Dan.

_**Parece que va llover, el cielo se esta nublando. – **_empezó a cantar Leo

_**Parece que va llover ay mama me estoy mojando – **_secundo Dan

_**Salí para la ciudad**_

_**Propiado con mi paraguas – **_empezaron a cantar los tres

_**Y ahora que llueve ya**_

_**Ay se me olvido en la guagua**_

_**La gente se apresura por las calles de la habana**_

_**El tigre se alborota pá llenar la pálangana**_

_**Ae mamá,**_

_**Como yo vo a gozar,**_

_**Yo vo a gozar.**_

_**Parece que va llover**_

_**El cielo se esta nublando**_

_**Parece que va a llover**_

_**Ay mamá me estoy mojando**_

_**La lluvia la manda dios**_

_**El agua la da el alcalde**_

_**En casa la quiero yo**_

_**Ay mas yo la pido en balde**_

_**La gente se apresura por las calles de la habana**_

_**El tigre se alborota pá llenar la palangana**_

Los tres seguían cantando, mientras se podía divisar las grandes pirámides del sol y la luna a las cercanías, llegando poco a poco a las ruinas de Teotihuacán.

_**Ae mamá,**_

_**Como yo vo a gozar,**_

_**Yo vo a gozar.**_

_**Y ya tiene bailando a la gente**_

_**De la una ya empieza el ambiente**_

_**Y en la fiesta que apenas comienza**_

_**Ya todo el mundo pide cerveza**_

_**Como vemos mujeres lindas**_

_**Ya tu sabes les gusta la fiesta**_

_**Y que llueva hasta que amanezca**_

_**Ae mamá,**_

_**Como yo vo a gozar,**_

_**Yo vo a gozar.**_

_**Ae mamá,**_

_**Como yo vo a gozar,**_

_**Yo vo a gozar.**_

_**Parece que va llover**_

_**El cielo se esta nublando**_

_**Parece que va a llover**_

_**Ay mama me estoy mojando**_

_**Salí para la ciudad**_

_**Propiado con mi paraguas**_

_**Y ahora que llueve ya**_

_**Ay se me olvido en la guagua**_

_**La gente se apresura por las calles de la habana**_

_**El tigre se alborota pá llenar la pálangana**_

_**Ae mamá,**_

_**Como yo vo a gozar,**_

_**Yo vo a gozar.**_

_**Son las tres y ya están cerrando**_

_**De esta fiesta me voy escapando**_

_**Y la dama a mitad de la noche**_

_**Me esta diciendo vamos a mi coche**_

_**En su carro estamos conversando**_

_**Dice el hambre ya me esta pegando**_

_**Yo le dije aguántate mi vida**_

_**Y en mi casa le di su comida**_

_**Aprieta el paso que nos vamos a mojar**_

_**Acércate mi negra que te quiero acurrucar**_

_**Y aprieta el paso que nos vamos a mojar**_

_**Cuidado con esas curvas**_

_**Que te puedes derrapar**_

_**Parece que va a llover**_

_**Aprieta el paso**_

_**Que nos vamos a mojar**_

_**Acércate mi prieta**_

_**Que te quiero acurrucar**_

_**Aprieta el paso**_

_**Que nos vamos a mojar**_

_**Cuidado con esa curva**_

_**Que te puede derrapar**_

_**Aprieta el paso**_

_**Que nos vamos a mojar**_

Al terminar de cantar, pudieron ver como ya habían llegado a la entrada de las ruinas de Teotihuacán y como las nubes se estaban disipando, dando paso a un cielo azul.

Baah, parece que solo asusto y se fue – dijo Leo mientras observaba como el cielo negro regresaba a la normalidad.

Bueno, mejor para nosotros, así no nos mojamos y disfrutamos del día – expreso Dan todavía con un poco de migraña a causa de aquellas cervezas del día anterior.

Bueno chicos ya bájense de la moto y entremos, que si no, aquellas locas nos pueden alcanzar y no quiero morir joven Ehh – Dijo Leo con un tono amenazador mientras bajaba del vehículo y se adentraba al museo de las ruinas de Teotihuacán.

Tiene razón, entremos antes de que esas dos nos arruinen la vida – dijo Ren, mientras se adentraba al museo siendo secundado por Dan en un intento por liberarse de sus ex-novias que querían matarlos por aquella noche de infidelidad e intentar escapar a la libertad

…

Por dios cuanto falta, ya llevamos mucho camino y aun no llegamos- Se expresaba Fabia con gran fastidio mientras estiraba las piernas en el asiento trasero de un convertible rojo que habían rentado para perseguir a los 3 fugitivos.

Espero que no, que ya llevamos un buen rato, pero que bueno que le puse ese rastreador a Dan cuando escaparon, si no seria mas problema – dijo Runo mientras conducía aquel convertible por las carreteras de México.

Eso es cierto Runo, si no fuera por eso estaríamos totalmente perdidas, pero acelera que ya quiero colocarle algunas balas a mi ex-novio en el trasero – dijo Fabia con un aura asesina mientras cargaba su revolver.

Y yo quiero tanto cortar en pedacitos tanto a Dan, como a ese escritor mexicano, que por su culpa estoy en lo mas bajo en la popularidad – con la misma aura de homicidio, Runo se descuidaba unos instantes de conducir para afilar su guadaña y esperar matar con ella al borracho de Dan y al escritor de Leo.

Vamos Runo, Leo no es tan malo, si leyeras sus historias, verías que no tienen nada de malo.

Si por que te incluye a ti, como a Mira y a Alice, pero créeme, si fueras yo, también te morirías de ganas de matarlo, pero sigamos que entre mas tiempo nos tardamos, mas tiempo siguen con vida, entonces vamos a matarlos – con una sonrisa y determinación por parte de la joven de cabello azulado, acelero para llegar mas rápido a las ruinas para poder acabar con la vida de ellos tres.

…

Uff, un largo camino pero al fin llegamos, LA PIRAMIDE DEL SOL – Grito Leo con alegría y entusiasmo desde la sima de aquella sorprendente edificación, observando así el hermoso paisaje del campo que rodeaba a aquellas ruinas aztecas – no es hermoso chicos – dijo observando a los otros dos, que a diferencia de el, estaban rendidos acostados en la sima de la pirámide, con los rostros llenos de cansancio – que les pasa chicos, apoco ya se cansaron – pregunto Leo mientras observaba a los susodichos con curiosidad, pero ellos, le respondían con una mirada asesina.

Claro que estamos cansados – empezó a musitar Ren con la poca energía que le quedaba – nos hiciste subir a esta cosa a pie y mide como 1000 metros.

Vamos chicos, pelean contra monstruos y salvan a varios mundos a la vez pero ¿no soportan una subida? Son una vergüenza para la naturaleza. Dijo Leo en una voz reprobatoria pero a la vez divertida mientras meneaba la cabeza en forma negatoria.

Cállate – dijeron ambos.

Bueno, bueno, mejor hay que observar el paisaje – dijo el joven mexicano tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la cima de la pirámide y observaba con alegría y felicidad aquel paisaje mientras sentía el viento pasar por su cara, definitivamente era una sensación agradable.

…

Llegamos al fin – grito con gran alegría aquella joven de ojos y cabello azulado mientras estacionaba su convertible rentado.

Si, bueno al fin podremos apresar y torturar a esos dos por fin – decía Fabia mientras se bajaba del vehículo ya estacionado – quiero ya ponerle las manos encima a ese tonto de Ren.

Bueno, vamos

Si – dijeron ambas mientras se adentraban a las ruinas en busca de sus ex-novios y el escritor.

…

Leo se encontraba observando el horizonte desde la cima de la pirámide del sol mientras que los otros dos se encontraban acostados observando el cielo, el joven mexicano estaba observando a las personas pasar y algunas subir tanto a aquella pirámide, como a la pirámide de la luna, igual que la del sol, solo que de un tamaño menor, riendo por algunas que se cansaban rápidamente, pero no había de que culparlos, ya que era una estructura muy alta y costaba gran trabajo llegar a la cima.

Hasta que observando a las personas que se adentraban a las ruinas.

Oh no.

¡Chicos, levántense chicos!- Grito Leo mientras zarandeaba a sus acompañantes con miedo y pavor.

Que te pasa loco – Dijo Dan con enojo mientras observaba al chico mexicano que seguía zarandeando a Ren con gran miedo.

Mire, miren, miren – dijo todavía con miedo, señalando hacia abajo.

Que te pasa, que quieres que veamos – dijo Ren

Eso – Dijo todavía con miedo mientras tomaba por la cabeza a los dos peleadores y las enfocaba a bajo, observando, a lo que Leo temía.

Abajo, a los pies de la pirámide, se podía ver a Runo y a Fabia caminando, mientras observaban los alrededores buscando rastros de ellos.

NO PUEDE SER QUE ESAS BRUJAS NO DESCANSAN - grito Dan llamando la atención de todos y provocando que aquellas mujeres llevaran sus vistas hacia arriba observando ahí a los tres adolecentes con rostros de espanto.

Ahí están, por ellos – Gritaron ambas para después empezar a subir la pirámide del sol dispuestas a asesinar a aquellos chicos con una gran velocidad.

Oh no vamos a morir – decía Ren mientras retrocedía poco a poco

Tenemos que bajar, rápido – Decía Leo mientras el y Dan observaban a ellas dos subir a gran velocidad hacia la sima.

Pero…

REEEN

Al voltear, se encontraron con Zenet, la chica gundaliana, que estaba en guerra con Fabia para tener a Ren como fuera un juguete, se encontraba abrazando al joven que por el peso extra, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y justo cerca de la orilla del la pirámide, amenazando con caer hasta el suelo.

Al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba, Ren intento caminar hacia enfrente para alejarse de aquella caída, pero el peso de Zenet no se lo permitía.

Ren que bueno que te encontré Kyaa, gracias a dios, tenia miedo pero ya no, por que te quedaras conmigo Kyaa – Chillo Zenet mientras se abrazaba mas a Ren quien iba perdiendo poco a poco el equilibrio.

Zenet, por favor este no es…

Pero no pudo terminar de terminar su frase ya que ella había sellado los labios de el con los suyos en un beso, lo cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya que con el beso hizo que el joven gundaliano perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la pirámide junto Zenet hacia el suelo.

Auch, eso debe doler – dijo Leo con gracia mientras observaba a bajo, viendo como Zenet, ahora con una expresión preocupada taraba de revivir a Ren que yacía inconsciente

Estoy de acuerdo contigo

No escaparan esta vez malditos – Se oyó una voz chillona que provenía de Runo, quien junto con Fabia ya habían alcanzado la cima de la pirámide y se encontraban con sus respectivas armas, apuntando a los dos chicos que estaban a la orilla de aquella estructura de piedra.

Oye Leo donde esta Ren – Pregunto Fabia amenazante mientras apuntaba con su revolver al joven Mexicano.

Si lo buscas, esta ahí – Dijo Leo con gracia mientras señalaba abajo, mostrando en el suelo a Ren inconsciente y a Zenet intentando revivirlo usando RCP, la Respiración Cardio Pulmonar, mejor conocida como respiración de boca a boca, lo cual causo un gran asombro en todos, en especial en Fabia quien quedo en gran shock.

Oh por dios – dijo Leo con gran asombro mientras observaba aquella escena, con una voz divertida.

Creo que Dan no fue el único en tener un beso – dijo Leo divertido

Que es lo que quieres decir- pregunto Dan con gran curiosidad

Jeje, luego te cuento.

Mientras Fabia seguía en shock, Runo se acercaba A Dan y a Leo con la guadaña en manos- mientras ella se queda contemplando el paisaje, yo me encargare de ustedes dos – Grito Runo con gran rabia mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Dan y a Leo.

Mientras Fabia seguía en shock, Runo se acercaba A Dan y a Leo con la guadaña en manos- mientras ella se queda contemplando el paisaje, yo me encargare de ustedes dos – Grito Runo con gran rabia mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Dan y a Leo.

Oh mejor con permisito dijo Monchito – dijo Leo con temor mientras tomaba de la mano a Dan y se daba a la fuga corriendo por las escaleras de la pirámide pero debido a la velocidad tropezaron y cayeron rodando escaleras abajo.

Au au, eso si que me dolió – Se quejo Leo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

No escaparan – grito Runo mientras agitaba su guadaña persiguiendo a ambos.

Siento robártelo chica, pero mejor vivo que muerto – dijo Leo mientras tomaba con la otra mano a un Ren inconsciente y lo arrastraba hacia su moto.

Vamos Fabia que se nos escapan

LAS VEREMOS EN EL CENTRO –AJUAA – GRITO LEO MIENTRAS SUBIA CON AMBOS CHICOS A LA MOTO Y ARRANCABA PARA DESAPARECER EN EL HORIZONTE.

PROXIMA PARADA DISTRITO FEDERAL AJUAAAAAA

CONTINUARA…

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:HOLA A TODOS**_

_**BIENVENIDOS SEAN A ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO DE FACEBOOK BAKUGAN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ANTES DE TODO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE LA SIGUIENTE SERA LA PARTE FINAL DE ESTA AVENTURA Y JURO QUE SEA UN ESCRITO LARGO PARA QUE SE DIVIERTAN, EN EL PROXIMO HABRA CATASTROFE EN EL CENTRO DE LA REPUBLICA MEXICANA Y UN BAILE CONOCIDO, NO SE LO PIERDAN**_

_**BUENO ME DESPIDO**_

_**HASTA LUEGO Y SAYONARAAA**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**BAKUGAN FACEBOOK**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**LIOS A LA MEXICANA PARTE 3**_

Al día siguiente de los hechos de Teotihuacán, los chicos seguían con su camino en el camino que los llevaría al centro de la republica mexicana, el Distrito Federal, seguían su camino en la carretera que los llevaría a su destino, cantando alegremente con una canción clásica Mexicana de fondo.

Esta es un clásico – Exclamo Leo mientras subía el volumen de aquella canción en la radio de su motocicleta y junto a los demás se preparaban a cantar.

Leo:

Si te vienen a contar

Cositas malas de mí.

Manda todos a volar

Y diles que

Yo no fui

Dan/Ren

Yo te aseguro que yo no fui

Son puros cuentos de por ahí

Tú me tienes que creer a mí

Yo te lo juro que yo no fui.

Leo/Dan/Ren

Si te vienen a contar

Cositas malas de mí

Manda todos a volar

Y diles que

Yo no fui.

Todos me dicen por ahí

Que tienes cara de yo no fui

Y a ti te dicen

Y yo lo vi

Tú me tienes que creer a mí

Leo

Ay mamá que yo no fui

Coro Dan/Ren

Yo te aseguro que yo no fui

Leo

Mira muchacho que yo no fui

Coro Dan/Ren

Yo te aseguro que yo no fui

Leo

Tú tienes cara de pirulí

Coro Dan/Ren

Yo te aseguro que yo no fui

Cantaban con gran alegría, mientras se seguían acercando poco a poco a la capital de México, hasta al fin ver el letreo que indicaba que estaban entrando al territorio de la capital.

Chicos adivinen – Pregunto Leo con alegría

Que – preguntaron los dos peleadores Bakugan al unísono

¡YA LLEGAMOS AL DISTRITO FEDERAL!

¡SI! – Gritaron los tres al entrar a aquel territorio y contemplar los edificios y monumentos característicos mexicanos

Ahora a donde vamos Leo – pregunto Dan mientras seguían en su camino.

Vamos al mero centro de la capital, SIGUIENTE PARADA EL CENTRO HISTORICO AJUAA – Al terminar con aquel grito mexicano, el joven empezó a acelerar para llegar más rápido a su destino, mientras observaban el paisaje que decoraba a la capital, poco a poco a llegar.

…

Bien llegamos – Grito Leo mientras se adentraban al conocido centro histórico por el parque alameda, uno si no era de los más grandes de México y en el mundo, dotado de grandes arboles y áreas verdes, además de contar con vendedores, listos para poner en manos de extranjeros varias curiosidades y recuerdos de su visita a aquel país. Y junto al, el Palacio de bellas Artes, construido en el año de 1904 y finalizado en 1934 por orden del presidente Porfirio Díaz, aquella construcción era la sede de grandes pinturas y monumentos, mientras Ren y Dan observaban aquellos monumentos con fascinación

Bien chicos todos abajo – Ordeno Leo mientras el estacionaba su motocicleta en un estacionamiento cercano al parque Alameda.

Si patrón – Dijo Dan con un gesto burlón mientras que el junto con Ren bajaban de la motocicleta.

Después de estacionarla y de pagar el estacionamiento, los tres jóvenes cruzaron y se adentraron al interior del parque Alameda observando desde las áreas verdes hasta a los vendedores que residían en el parque, para así vender sus recuerdos del país.

Que aire tan puro – Dijo Dan con alivio mientras exhalaba e inhalaba el aire con felicidad.

Cierto, este aire esta limpio, libre de contaminación – Expreso Ren mientras respiraba junto a Dan.

Si, eso es gracias a todas las áreas verdes que existen en el parque, además de las lluvias que ha habido en esta época, lo cual hace que aumente el oxigeno haciéndolo mas puro y eso es lo mejor – Dijo Leo con gran tranquilidad mientras seguían caminando.

Si, y es mejor con el paisaje – Dijo Dan mientras desviaba su mirada, observando así a 3 chicas de su edad, vestidas de forma particular, las tres estaban vestidas con un chaqueta de mangas largas de color rojo, similar a la que Michael Jackson había usado en el video de Thriller, unos tenis negros con franjas rojas, y una minifalda negra.

Ella platicaba con alegría mientras pasaban a lado de los chicos, a los cuales, les giñaron el ojo para después sentarse en los bordes de una de las tantas fuentes que había en el parque.

Chicos, hora de actuar, modo de ataque operación Conquista - Dijo Leo imitando a un general militar mientras observaba a los oteros dos con una mirada seria y ellos hacían un saludo militar.

Si señor – Afirmaron los dos

Adelante – y con aquellas ordenes, los tres soldados se lanzaban al ataque, sin saber que en los arbustos se escondía una amenaza.

….

Ya los vi, estos desgraciados mira Fabia – Se escucho un susurro en unos arbustos cercanos a donde se encontraban los chicos quienes se encontraban platicando con aquellas jóvenes con alegría – Me las pagaran.

Fabia detrás de los arbustos, enfoco sus binoculares y observo a su ex-novio platicar alegremente con una chica de cabello negro, mientras que Runo por los suyos, observaba que Dan hablaba de la misma forma con una chica rubia.

Ahora si no se salvan estos desgraciados – Susurro Runo con gran furia de entre los arbustos

Tranquila Runo, tenemos que sorprenderlos, así pronto..

NO LO SOPORTO MAS – Grito Runo mientras salía de los arbustos con algunas hojas en su cabello – AHORA SI NO SE SALVARAN MALDITOS – Grito Señalando con gran furia a los 3 chicos, quienes por el susto cayeron a la fuente.

Oye ósea que te pasa – Dijo con reproche una de las chicas, de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas – no ves que estábamos platicando.

Tu cállate Zorra – Dijo Runo con furia

A quien le dijiste Zorra – Gruño la chica.

No le llames así - Dijo la otra chica, de pelo negro y ojos de un color gris platinado

Tú cállate – Le dijo Fabia

Déjame ayudarte – A lo lejos, mientras Runo y Fabia discutían con aquellas chica, su amiga, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos de color azul zafiro ayudaba a Dan, Leo y Ren a levantarse de la fuente - ¿se encuentran bien? – Pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

Si nos encontramos bien – Dijo Leo con una sonrisa

Ya estamos acostumbrados a esto – continuo Ren.

Y quienes son ellas – Pregunto ella mientras observaba a sus amigas discutiendo con aquellas jóvenes.

Bueno, son las ex-novias de ellos dos – Dijo Leo mientras señalaba a sus compañeros.

Y por que los persiguen

Larga Historia – dijeron los tres al unísono.

Bueno, creo que será mejor que huyan mientras mis amigas las entretienen, por cierto Soy Sapphire, pero todos me dicen Sapp y ellas son Platina y Marine.

Mucho gusto, nosotros somos Dan, Ren y Leo su servilleta para servirle a Dios y a usted.

Gracias por ayudarnos – Dijo Dan con una sonrisa

Aah, por si algún día quieren pasear – Dijo ella con una sonrisa seductora mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una hoja de papel – son nuestros números de celular

Lo tendremos pendiente – Dijo Ren siguiéndole la corriente.

Claro, tenlo por seguro – Comento Leo con una voz seductora mientras tomaba la hoja de papel y la depositaba en el bolsillo.

Bueno mejor nos vamos – Dijo Dan mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente para no llamar a atención de las chicas.

Adiós – le dijo Dan en voz baja para escabullirse – Llámame.

Y con paso lento, los tres chicos se fueron alejando de la vista de Sapphire mientras, que Runo y Fabia seguían discutiendo.

Oye Runo ¡SE ESCAPAN! –Grito Fabia al observar que los tres intentaban escapar sigilosamente.

A Correr – Grito Leo para después empezar a correr por el parque Alameda seguido de los otros dos.

VAMOS POR ELLOS – Dijo Runo para después empujar a las otras chicas y empezar a perseguir a los fugitivos.

Lo siento, con premiso, perdón – Gritaba Leo mientras corría seguido de los otros dos mientras evadían y tiraban algunos de los tantos puesto ambulantes que había en el parque.

Por ahí – señalo Fabia mientras seguían de cerca de los chicos, quienes estaban a punto de salir del parque alameda para entrar al patio principal del palacio de las bellas artes.

A donde a donde – Pregunto Dan con gran espanto mientras observaba a las chicas acercarse hacia ellos.

A ver, déjenme pensar – Dijo Leo mientras observaba a todos lados intentando buscar una salida.

Pues hazlo rápido por que nos van a matar – Grito Ren asustado

A ver a ver, por donde – Dijo Leo con gran espanto buscando la forma de escapar y aplazar su muerte – Por ahí – Señalo una avenida, la cual el semáforo estaba en rojo, dando la oportunidad de pasar a los transeúntes. – Vamos ahora – Dijo para empezar a correr hacia la avenida seguido por los otros dos fugitivos.

Runo rápido que se escapan – Grito Fabia mientras corría hacia la avenida seguida de Runo.

Ya voy, ya voy – Musito la susodicha mientras seguían de cerca de sus ex-novios, quienes entraban en el centro histórico.

El centro histórico era una de las partes más hermosas y antiguas de la ciudad y del país de México, se le llamaba así por que se encontraba justo en el centro de la ciudad, además de que la mayoría de los edificios que se situaban, habían estado ahí desde la época colonial por el siglo XIV, en las que destaca el zócalo capitalino y la catedral metropolitana edificada y terminada en el año de 1813, una enorme estructura neoclásica dedicada a la virgen María, quien era en la religión católica la madre de Jesús.

Veo que las perdimos – Dijo Dan aliviado mientras se detenía de correr para poder ver a sus compañeros, quienes también se habían detenido al darse cuenta de que el peligro había pasado.

Eso veo, gracias al señor que las perdimos – Musito Leo con cansancio pero con alivio al observar que su muerte a manos de aquellas dos chicas había sido atrasada.

¿Ahora que haremos? – pregunto Ren

Bueno…

NO SE ESCAPARAN

LOS ENCONTRAREMOS

Aquellos gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, llamando a atención de los chicos, dándose cuenta de que tendrían que escapar de nuevo.

Demonios ya me canse – Musito el joven mexicano con signos de cansancio.

Pues a mi me gustaría que ellas se cansaran, pero creo que eso es imposible – Dijo Ren con gran molestia.

Shh oigan, quieren pasar desapercibidos – se oyó una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear, los tres se encontraron con una voz entre las sombras, no se podría observar a quien les dirigía la palabra por que yacía escondido en las sombras de un local cerrado, pero con una pequeña abertura por donde pasaban los dueños cuando abrían el local, pero, que les había llamado la atención a los chicos.

¿Quien eres? – Pregunto Leo con desconfianza.

Entren rápido – dijo aquella voz

Y por que nos quieres ayudar – pregunto Ren

Y que si no queremos entrar – Pregunto Dan

CREO QUE LOS ESCUCHE RUNO – Se escucho a lo lejos aquel grito de Fabia.

LOS ATRAPAREMOS FABIA LO JURO.

Muévete, déjanos pasar ahora – Dijo Leo con miedo mientras por medio de empujones por parte de sus compañeros, entraba al local.

Poco después las chicas habían llegado al lugar, donde habían creído escuchar las voces, pero no había señales de los fugitivos.

Diablos, donde estarán – Pregunto Runo con rabia.- los perdimos.

Vamos Runo, no deben estar lejos, los encontraremos – Dijo Fabia colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Claro, vamos por ahí – dijo Runo con determinación mientras corrían en la dirección norte, alejándose de l lugar.

Shh, ya no hay moros en la costa pueden salir – se escucho una voz del interior del local donde habían entrado antes los chicos.

¿En serio? – se escucho la voz de Dan desde el interior.

De todas formas no saldré de esta forma, me veo ridículo – se quejo Ren

No tenemos alternativa, ya vamos a salir – dijo Leo, para después salir del local hacia la luz.

Uno a uno, los tres chicos salieron del local cerrado, pero con una vestimenta distinta.

Leo, el primero en salir, traía un conjunto pantalón y chaqueta blanco, camisa de mezclilla azul, una corbata blanca, un sombrero blanco con una franja negra y zapatos negros de ante, idéntica al vestuario de Michael Jackson en el video Smooth Criminal.

Dan, el segundo, traía el vestuario de el video Thriller, pantalón y zapatos negros, chaqueta roja con franjas negras y camisa negra.

Vamos Ren, no te ves tan mal – Dijo Leo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero- además yo tampoco me siento a gusto, parezco mafioso de los cincuenta

No lo hare

Vamos Ren, si no le diré a Mopaf que te saque a la fuerza, en 3, 2, 1.

ESTA BIEN – Dijo Ren desde el interior del local, para después salir de su escondite.

Ren traía puesto el atuendo del video Bad de Michael Jackson, pantalón de mezclilla negro, chaqueta de cuero negra, con algunos detalles plateados y camisa blanca.

Te ves bien, aah gracias por los atuendos Mopaf – Dijo Leo mientras observaba al local.

De nada, además, si no, me quedaba sin mis personajes favoritos y sin buenas historias – Dijo ella mientras salía del local y mostraba su apariencia.

Mopaf, era una chica mexicana igual que Leo, de cabello negro y ojos color avellana, era una usuaria de , el lugar donde Leo publicaba sus historias, aunque ella no había publicado alguna historia en ese momento, disfrutaba de leer las historias de otros usuarios, era una chica decidida y agradable y se dedicaba a vender trajes cosplay de alta calidad de videos musicales y anime.

Que bueno que te encontramos que si no, esas dos nos estarían torturando – Dijo Dan con alivio.

Dime por que y como esto nos hará pasar desapercibidos – Pregunto Ren con molestia mientras se miraba así mismo.

Ohh Por favor chicos, ¿aun no se han dado cuenta? – Pregunto ella con fastidio a lo que los tres negaron – verán, hoy México tratara de romper su record de la mayor cantidad de personas en bailar Thriller, además que intentaran establecer un record de la mayor cantidad en bailar Bad y otras canciones en el zócalo de la ciudad, ¿O acaso no han visto a la gente? – Dijo ella mientras señalaba a la gente caminar, algunos con los trajes de Thriller, Bad, entre otros.

En verdad, no, pero eso fue por estar huyendo Mopaf, tú también no te darías cuenta si estuvieras siendo perseguida por dos mujeres furiosas y sedientas de sangre – Dijo Ren

Esta bien, ya se su punto – Espeto ella – Bueno, suerte y que no los atrapen

Gracias Mopaf, bueno nos vamos, hasta luego – Dijo Dan mientras que junto con los demás se alejaban del lugar.

OIGAN Y COMO ME PAGARAN LOS COSPLAY – Grito ella con un poco de enojo en su voz.

Envíale la cuenta a Marucho, el se encargara – Dijo Leo con una voz despreocupada, mientras se retiraba.

Y ahora que hacemos – Pregunto Ren mientras seguían caminando hacia el zócalo de la capital

Si, ya al fin perdimos a las locas de nuestras Ex-novias, pero ahora que haremos, tú conoces el lugar Leo, dime que haremos – Pregunto Dan

Bueno, todavía tengo los números de aquellas…

AHÍ ESTAN – Se escucho una voz a lo lejos, era la de Fabia, que junto con Runo ya habían divisando a los tres sujetos, pero con ropa distinta.

OH POR DIOS – Comento Leo ya molesto – Que no se cansan de arruinarnos el día, entiendan, son sus ex-novios – Dijo enfatizando lo ultimo – déjenos en paz por favor.

NO – Dijeron las dos a coro para comenzar a correr hacia ellos.

Diablos, de nuevo con la persecución – Dijo Leo molesto mientras comenzaban a correr nuevamente.

Los tres de nuevo emprendieron la huida mientras cruzaban por el centro histórico a paso veloz y las chicas siguiéndolos de cerca

Tengo una idea – comento Leo jadeando mientras seguían corriendo

Cual – Preguntaron Dan y Ren al unísono

¿Recuerdan que Mopaf dijo que habría gente intentando romper el record del baile de Thriller en el zócalo?

Si – dijo Dan

Podríamos camuflajearnos con la multitud gracias a nuestras ropas, HABRÁ MUCHA GENTE CON LOS DISFRASES

NO ESCAPARAN MALDITOS – grito Runo mientras se acercaban hacia ellos.

Ahora – y acelerando lo mas que podían, los tres jóvenes se adentraron al gran zócalo de concreto, confundiéndose con la gran multitud que llevaba puesto los mismo atuendos que ellos

Al observar lo que habían planeado, las dos chicas se detuvieron para observar a fondo el plan de los muchachos

El zócalo de la ciudad de México se había llenado hasta la tope de gente, cada una, vestida con los atuendos de los videos musicales del rey del pop, como Thriller, Bad, Smooth Criminal y Black and White, algunas platicando y otra practicando sus pasos de baile, las chicas quedaron pasmadas.

No puede ser…

Ahora

COMO ENCONTRAREMOS A ESOS TRES

…

Que hermoso lugar no lo crees Lync

Si lo creo Alice – Dijo mientras que junto con su novia, observaban los edificios y las estructuras antiguas que decoraban el centro histórico de la ciudad de México.

Que bueno que Marucho nos permitió usar su avión privado para conocer México no lo crees Lync? – Pregunto ella mientras seguía observando con admiración el lugar.

Si, pero es mejor si estas conmigo – dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella

Lync…

Alice…

Se acercaban poco a poco sus rostros poco a poco se iban acercando mientras sus labios pedían a gritos el contacto del otro, compartiendo el aliento de su amante (¡SHOTAAA!), a punto de tocarse los labios….

AHH ALICE HOLA

Ambos rompieron el casi contacto de sus labios, mientras que Alice volteaba su mirada a quien le había llamado con extrañeza mientras que Lync lo observaba con la palabra rabia escrita en cada facción de su rostro.

Caminando despreocupadamente se encontraba Dan Kuso, con un rostro que reflejaba alivio y tranquilidad, a Alice le pareció extraño el atuendo que usaba, pero prefirió no preguntar.

Hola Dan – le saludo ella con alegría

Hola – le saludo Lync molesto por a ver interrumpido aquel contacto de labios.

Hola a los dos, ¿que hacen por aquí? – Pregunto el todavía con una sonrisa.

Ahh, venimos a conocer el país, Marucho nos presto su avión privado, así que queríamos conocer y divertirnos ¿no Lync? – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras observaba su novio.

Si y dime Dan, por que usas esa ropa tan rara – pregunto Lync con burla observando así el atuendo de Dan.

Aah esto – dijo el mientras se observaba a si mismo – pues resulta que Runo y Fabia nos han estado persiguiendo por todo el estado, así que…

¿Nos han estado? – le interrumpió ella.

Si, Ren y un escritor mexicano, Leo Sayato Evans me acompañan..

Espera Leo Sayato Evans – pregunto Lync interrumpiendo de nuevo al joven - ¿No es ese escritor de fanfics que hace historias de ti con Alice, Mira y Fabia?

Si es el.

Ah ya recuerdo – dijo Alice- hasta Runo creo una página dedicada a odiarlo

Si, por eso lo persiguen también.

Ya veo, oye Dan, vamos al zócalo a bailar Thriller, nos acompañas – pregunto Alice con una sonrisa, pero en el rostro de Lync señalaba frustración.

Claro – afirmo – ya perdí a Runo así que tengo tiempo, además de que ya estoy vestido para la ocasión – menciono divertido mientras señalaba su ropa.

Vamos – Dijo Alice divertida, para después caminar junto a Dan y Lync, dirigiéndose al zócalo de la ciudad de México

…

Ohh por dios, aunque perdí a esas locas, perdí a Dan y a Ren, además que no me gusta andar como gánster de película antigua – Se quejaba Leo mientras caminaba por el zócalo de la ciudad.

El joven había perdido el rastro de sus amigos, pero también el de sus perseguidoras, ahora se encontraba solo caminando por el zócalo de la ciudad, observando a las personas que se habían citado aquel día para romper el record de baile que aquel mismo país había roto años atrás.

Bueno, aun tengo el teléfono de esas chicas, tal vez…

DAAAAN – Se escucho un grito a lo lejos mientras Leo maldecía por debajo y volteaba a ver de quien se trataba.

Al voltear pudo ver a Mira, aquella chica Vestal que había estado persiguiendo a Dan por todo México, pero que al parecer no tenia intenciones de matarlo, como lo tenían las otras chicas, aunque observo que su vestimenta había cambiado.

Al parecer ella también se había contagiado de la moda Jackson, ya que traía un traje parecido al que usaba, solo con algunas diferencias.

Ella tenía puesta, una blusa de mezclilla de color azul marino, corbata de color negro, chaqueta blanca, una minifalda de color negro y el clásico sombrero blanco con una franja negra.

Lo mejor será que me vaya – Susurro el joven mexicano mientras se cubría el rostro con su sombrero y empezaba a caminar tranquila y cautelosamente alejándose de la chica de otro mundo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Oye tu – Le grito ella mientras se acercaba.

Diablos – maldijo por debajo y se encontraba frente a frente con ella descubriendo su rostro.

Oye – señalo mientras se acercaba a el – tu eres Leo Sayato Evans, quien acompañaba a Dan, ¿donde esta?

Si – respondió el con una sonrisa nerviosa – Si quieres llámame Leo, y sobre Dan, bueno, es que las dos locas nos encontraron y corrimos para evitarlas, pero al llegar al zócalo nos separamos para perderlas, así que, no se donde se habrán metido. – Dijo mientras encogía los hombros y hablaba con un poco de nerviosismo, por miedo a que ella lo quisiera matar.

Mmm – murmuro ella con molestia – creo que seguiré buscándolo, pero – dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra mientras tomaba a Leo del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastraba hacia ella – tu me ayudaras a buscarlo – y con aquellas palabras pronunciadas, ella tomo de la mano a Leo y lo arrastraba prácticamente por el zócalo mientras el solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Demonios, ahora como me saldré de esta.

…..

REEEEN

¿Dios, que no te cansas mujer? – Grito el, mientras seguía corriendo mientras esquivaba a cuanta persona tenia enfrente en el zócalo capitalino.

TE PENSABA PERDONAR, PERO YA REGRESO TODA MI RABIA, ASÍ QUE MUERE

Poco después de que Ren se había liberado de Fabia, había encontrado a una joven de su edad, con la que entablo una conversación, pero poco después, ella lo había encontrado infraganti besándose con aquella chica, lo cual había provocado la furia de su ex-novia y lo estaba persiguiendo sin descanso por el zócalo, con la única intención de aniquilarlo.

AYUDAAA – Grito mientras corría justo a lado de Leo, quien junto con Mira estaban buscando a Dan.

¿Ren? – Preguntó Leo confundido mientras el susodicho corría intentando liberarse de su ex-novia.

Ayúdame Leo – Suplico mientras se escondía detrás de el y Fabia se acercaba a ellos con su revolver en mano.

Leo, Ren, que bueno que los encuentro – Los tres se voltearon, para encontrarse con Dan, quien estaba siendo acompañado de Alice y Lync, los tres vestidos con el atuendo de Thriller.

Aah ahí estas, HORA CONOCERAS MI FURIA DAN KUSO – Se oyó la voz de Runo quien, con su guadaña en mano se acercaba a los tres fugitivos – Y tu no te salvas tampoco Evans, que tu también me las pagaras por haber bajado mi popularidad hasta los suelos – Dijo ella en un tono de voz tenebroso y amenazador a la vez mientras que junto con Fabia, se acercaban peligrosamente a los tres jóvenes, quienes traían una cara de miedo.

Ahora de emplear de nuevo lo que dijo mi tío – Dijo Leo asustado

Y eso es..

¡Patitas para que las quiero!

Y con el clásico grito de guerra, los tres chicos emprendieron de nueva cuenta huida, mientras que las chicas los seguían de cerca, Runo y Fabia para matarlos, Mira y Alice para protegerlos y Lync de colado para evitar que su novia se fuera y de paso, reírse de Dan Ren y Leo.

OIFGAN TODOS, YA VA A COMENZAR

Casi toda la gente volteo a ver de donde provenía aquella voz, enfrente de la catedral metropolitana, se había construido un gran escenario y en el un hombre estaba hablando por el micrófono llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

HOLA A TODOS, HOY MEXICO ROMPERA CON ORGULLO UN RECORD MUNDIAL, LA MAYOR CANTIDAD DE PERSONAS EN BAILAR LA CLASICA CANCION, THRILLER, HOY ALCANZAREMOS LA META DE MAS DE 13597 PERSONAS EN BAILAR ESTE BAILE – Dijo el hombre por el micrófono recibiendo varios gritos de emoción por parte de las personas allí presentes. – ADEMAS DE QUE PASAREMOS A LOS QUE CREAMOS LOS BAILARINES MAS DESTACADOS AL ESCENARIO, MIENTRAS SE OYE LA MUSICA

Ahora que haremos Leo – Pregunto Dan mientras seguían siendo perseguidos por aquellas chicas

Tengo una idea, todos hasta enfrente del escenario ahora – y con aquellas indicaciones, los tres chicos se abrieron paso de entre la multitud hasta llegar hasta enfrente de aquel escenario.

Ahora que haremos

El chico, solo embozo una sonrisa ante de pronunciar su respuesta.

Pues, bailar por supuesto.

BIEN TODOS ¿LISTOS? QUE EMPIEZE EL BAILE Y SUENE LA MUSICA – Dijo aquel hombre, para que después se empezara a escuchar aquel sonido.

Se podía observar claramente como el zócalo se llenaba de la música y del baile, desde adelante, donde se encontraban Leo, Dan y Ren, en medio donde Lync y Alice seguían el ritmo, incluso hasta atrás, donde Fabia, Runo, Mira y recién llegada Zenet, habían cesado su búsqueda y empezaban a bailar.

It´s close to midnight and something evil´s lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes

You´re paralyzed

´Cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one´s gonna save you from the beast about to strike

You know it´s thriller, thriller night

You´re fighting for life inside a killer, thriller tonight

En el escenario ya comenzaban pasar a los mejores, bailarines para que los observaran, pasando con grandes pasos de baile, que entusiasmaban a los demás a continuar.

You hear a door slam and realize there´s nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand and wonder if you´ll ever see the sun

You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination

But all the while you hear the creature creepin´ up behind

You´re out of time

´Cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain´t no second chance against the thing with forty eyes

You know it´s thriller, thriller night

You´re fighting to survive inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures call

The dead start to walk in their masquerade

There´s no escaping´ the jaws of the alien this time (they´re open wide)

Ahora en el escenario, Leo arribaba a el, con la clásica caminata lunar o Moon Walker para después bailar al ritmo de la música.

This is the end of your life

They´re out to get you, there´s demons closing in on every side

They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial

Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together

All thru the night I´ll save you from the terrors on the screen

I´ll make you see

That it´s a thriller, thriller night

´Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost who would dare to try

Girl, this is thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, Diller, chiller.

Leo, Dan y Ren, seguían bailando con entusiasmo arriba del escenario, mientras todos seguían sus pasos bailando al son de la música.

Thriller here tonight

Rap:

Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize y´awl´s neighborhood

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpse´s shell

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller

(Mechanical laughter)

Al finalizar aquellas risas que impulsaban terror y miedo al final de aquella canción, los gritos de emoción de la gente llenaron por completo el zócalo capitalino, esperando con ansias los resultados de aquel baile.

BUENO, YA RECIVIMOS LOS RESULTADOS – hablo aquel hombre por el micrófono mientras sostenía el sobre con los resultados. – BIEN, OIGAN NIÑOS ACERCENSE – dijo el hombre señalando a Los tres chicos quienes se acercaron. – TOMEN – dijo mientras le daba a Leo el sobre con los resultados – será mejor que ustedes digan el resultado final – dijo para después entregarle a los tres un micrófono y se retiraba del escenario

Leo tomo el micrófono entre sus manos y empezó a hablar – HOLA MEXICO – dijo animadamente hacia la multitud quienes lanzaban un grito entusiasta.- BUENO YO SOY LEO

YO DAN

YO SOY REN

Y AQUÍ TENEMOS LOS RESULTADOS, ASI QUE CRUZEN LOS DEDOS – Dijo para abrir cuidadosamente el sobre y sacar la hoja de papel, en ese omento el rostro de Leo reflejo algo de decepción – lamento decirles que el resultado es…

14169 PERSONAS BAILARON ESTE DIA – GRITO CON UNA VOZ ALEGRE – SE ROMPIO, ROMPIMOS EL RECORD MEXICO AJUAAA – gritó con gran alegría, la cual fue secundada por todos los presentes en el lugar.

FELICIDADES A TODOS USTEDES, HAY QUE SENTIRSE ORGULLOSOS – gritaron los tres con gran alegría mientras, que la música volvía a salir y todos bailaban con alegría.

….

Era el crepúsculo en la ciudad de México, y los tres chicos se encontraban al fin tranquilos observando en la cima de la iglesia el paisaje de la ciudad, después del concierto, Runo y Fabia intentaron acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, pero como aun estaban en el escenario, se llamo a seguridad, se les confiscaron las armas y les advirtieron que si tocaban a alguno de ellos tres, no iban a salir del país en largo tiempo y Ren y Dan se disculparon con ellas, pero se concordó que ahora serian amigos y nada mas.

Al fin libres – Dijo Leo mientras seguía observando el cielo.

Si, después de tanta aventura, al fin tranquilos – Dijo Dan

Pronto tendremos que volver a nuestros hogares – expreso Ren mientras observaba el cielo terrestre.

Luego nos veremos en el Facebook, así que no hay problema

¿Si, pero ahora que haremos? – pregunto Dan

Bueno..

Aun tengo los teléfonos de esas chicas – Dijo Leo pícaramente mientras sacaba el papelito de la chaqueta. – que tal si vamos a pasear – Dijo con una voz picara.

Claro – Dijeron los dos al unísono

Y al fin libres de cualquier venganza u problema, los tres chicos caminaron por el centro de la republica, para acudir a la cita con aquella chicas, felices de la vida y disfrutando del tiempo que estarían en aquel país, para después regresar y disfrutar de la vida y más locuras mas adelante.

CONTINUARA..

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: AL FIIIN, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO ME PARTI LA CABEZA PENSANDO EN TODO LO QUE LLEVARIA ESTE CAPITULO, LES DIJE QUE SERIA LARGO Y BUENO DIGANME SI LO FUE JEJEJE**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO, USTEDES SE LA RIFAN, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA QUE ME INSPIREN PARA EL SIGUIENTE**_

_**OIGAN, LES TENGO DOS PREGUNTAS**_

_**1-A DONDE QUISIERAN QUE REN DAN LEO Y LOS DEMAS FUERAN, ESPAÑA, VENECIA, USTEDES ELIGAN EL LUGAR Y LOS VERAN**_

_**SEGUNDA**_

_**2- VOY A HACER UN CROSSOVER KINGDOM HEARTS BAKUGAN, PERO QUE PAREJA QUISIERAN QUE FUERA LA PROTAGONISTA?**_

_**RUNOXVENTUS**_

_**VENTUSXALICE**_

_**SORAXALICE**_

_**O**_

_**SORAXRUNO**_

_**USTEDES VOTEN Y LES JURO QUE LA VERAN PROXIMAMENTE**_

_**BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS**_

_**BUENO COMO SIEMPRE**_

_**ME DESPIDO **_

_**CON UN**_

_**HATA LUEGO**_

_**Y UN**_

_**SAYONARAAA**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**BAKUGAN FACEBOOK**_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**DEMOLICION GUNDALIANA**_

**Lync Volan ha comentado en su muro: **Regresando del país Terrícola.

**A tres personas les gusta esto.**

**Volt Luster: S**i tu karma fue bueno, de seguro que tú y tu novia se la pasaron bien.

**Lync Volan:** Volt, aunque no entiendo ni j de eso del karma, si, me la pase muy bien con Alice

**Volt Luster:** si sigues con buen karma todo saldrá bien con ella, te lo aseguro.

**Lync Volan:** mm Gracias, creo…

**Shadow Prove:** Oye Lync, al fin te la llevaste a la cama?

**Lync Volan: **O/O ¿que?

**Shadow Prove:** ¿si ya se la metiste? Oye, ¿ ya es tiempo no lo crees? SIIIII

**Lync Volan:** ¡NO Y ESAS COSAS NO TE INCUMBEN SHADOW!

**Volt Luster: **Shadow, no te metas en la vida sexual del puerto, si lo hace o no ya es su lio.

**Lync Volan**: Exacto ¡VOLT!

**Volt Luster:** mande

**Ren Krawler:** uhh con estos amigos, para que tener enemigos

**A Lync Volan le gusta esto**

**Lync Volan:** Estoy contigo. -_-U

**Fabia Sheen ha comentado en su muro:** KYAAAA, HOY TENDRE UNA CITA CON DAN KYAAAA

A 9 personas les gusta esto:

**Runo Misaki:** ¡OMG, FABIA, COMO TE ATREVES, CREO QUE DEJE CLARO QUE EL ERA MIO!

**Fabia Sheen:** Eso fue antes Runo, pero tu y Dan ya terminaron, lo que quiere decir que el esta disponible para cualquiera muahaha.

**Alice Gehabich:** Tiene muy buenos argumentos Runo

**Runo Misaki:** ¡COMO SEA, SI LE PONES UNA MANO ENCIMA TE JURO QUE!

**Fabia Sheen:** Lo siento Runo, me tengo que ir, Dan va a venir al castillo y debo prepararme, chau

**Fabia Sheen se ha desconectado.**

**Runo Misaki:** TE VOY A TRAPAR MALDITA HIJA DE *****

**Paige ha comentado en su muro:** QUIEN FUE EL PEDAZO DE IDIOTA QUE ELIMINO MI CUENTA LO VOY A DEJAR COMO POSTAL GUNDALIANA

A 6 personas les gusta esto

**Rafe:** Paige, no fue nadie, fueron los administradores de Facebook y te cancelaron la cuenta por que no dejabas de decir palabras "Fuertes" en los muros de los demás.

**Paige:** ¿Que? Así que fueron ellos, pues que alguien me diga donde los encuentro para decirles algunas cosas.

**Allen Evans:** No hagas locuras si no quieres meterte en una demanda millonaria, tranquilo chico.

**Paige: **¿Chico? Acaso me dijiste ¿chico?

**Dan Kuso:** Leo o Allen, ya sacaste boleto

**Allen Evans:** Ehh?. Vi la foto de tu perfil, eres un chico, un hombre ¿no?

**Paige:** MALDITO IMBESIL, FIJATE BIEN, TENGO MUSCULOS PERO AUN TENGO TETAS, ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MANDE UNA FOTO DE ELLAS?

**Allen Evans:** Por favor…

**Paige:** ¿QUE DIJISTE MALDITO? AHORA SI, VOY A RASTREARTE Y TE VOY A DEJAR, RESPIRANDO DE UN TUBO ARTIFICIAL.

**Allen Evans:** Creo que de esta no salgo vivo

**Dan Kuso:** eso es cierto amigo, eso es cierto.

Paige: ¡THIS IS SPARTA!

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLA TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTE FIC, YA ME ABANDONARON BUAA, POR FAVOR, EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SOLO RECIVI 3 REVIEWS, PERO QUE PASA QUE ME DEPRIMO.

BUENO, LES AGRADESCO A LOS TRES QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW, POR USTEDES SIGO.

BUENO AL IGUAL QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

LES TENGO DOS PREGUNTAS A USTEDES MIS LECTORES.

1-A DONDE QUISIERAN QUE REN DAN LEO Y LOS DEMAS FUERAN A CAUSAR DESASTRE, ESPAÑA, VENECIA, USTEDES ELIGAN EL LUGAR Y LOS VERAN

SEGUNDA

2- VOY A HACER UN CROSSOVER KINGDOM HEARTS BAKUGAN, PERO QUE PAREJA QUISIERAN QUE FUERA LA PROTAGONISTA?

RUNOXVENTUS

VENTUSXALICE

SORAXALICE

O

SORAXRUNO

USTEDES VOTEN Y LES JURO QUE LA VERAN PROXIMAMENTE

BUENO GRACIAS A TODOS

BUENO COMO SIEMPRE

ME DESPIDO

CON UN

HATA LUEGO

Y UN

SAYONARAAA


	10. Chapter 10

_**BAKUGAN FACEBOOK**_

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**CITAS A MONTON**_

**Allen Evans ha comentado en su muro: **Vivo de chiripa

**A 5 personas les gusta esto**

**Dan Kuso:** Como que de chiripa, ¿es una comida mexicana?

**Runo Misaki:** Por favor ¿es que solo piensas en comida Dan?

**Dan Kuso:** Claro que no solo pienso en la comida, también en el desayuno y en la cena.

**Runo Misaki:** ¡OMG! Por dios Dan, ya madura, veras en México cuando se dice de chiripa como en este caso quiere decir, que apenas si.., lo que quiere decir, que apenas sigue vivo o ¿me equivoco?

**A Allen Evans le gusta esto.**

**Allen Evans:** Estas en lo correcto Runo, apenas sigo vivo después de la paliza que me dio Paige.

**Runo Misaki:** ¿Paige? Y ¿por que?

**Dan Kuso: **Es que Allen, confundió a Paige con un chico y por eso se lo masacro.

**Allen Evans:** Y eso que hasta construí una barricada afuera de mi casa, esa Paige si que se toma su chocolatote bien cargado.

**Paige:** Y eso que fui suave contigo, si no estuvieras o respirando de un tubo artificial o bajo tierra.

**Allen Evans:** ¡OMG! ¿ESO FUE SUAVE? Si es así no quiero ver cuando golpeas con todas tus fuerzas, así que gracias por dejarme vivir.

**Dan Kuso:** Eso fue lo mas sabio que pudiste decir Allen.

**A 9 personas les gusta esto.**

**Dan Kuso**: Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, hoy voy a ir a la casa de Mira en Vestal

**Runo Misaki:** ¿Quee? Si ayer fuiste con Fabia, ahora con Mira, te voy a estrangular con mis propias manos cuando te vea.

**Allen Evans:** No puedes, tiene inmunidad diplomática, si lo tocas para hacerle algún tipo de daño físico o emocional, el gobierno Mexicano te meterá en la cárcel, así que tranquilita te vez mas bonita n.n

**Runo Misaki:** ¬¬ MALDITA INMUNIDAD DIPLOMATICA

**Dan Kuso se ha desconectado.**

**Mira Clay ha comentado en su muro:** Preparando todo para mi cita con Dan.

**A 7 personas les gusta esto**

**Keith Clay: M**ucha suerte con el humano Mira, pero no vayan a hacer destrozos en la casa.

**Mira Clay:** Gracias, no te preocupes hermano, todo estará tal y como estaba.

**Keith Clay: **Volveré a las 9 de la noche, solo no se sobrepasen

**Mira Clay:** Hermano ¬/¬, ni que fuéramos a hacer eso.

**Keith Clay:** Si ya lo hicieron una vez, solo es una advertencia.

**Gus Grav:** Espero nuestra cita con ansias maestro.

**Keith Clay:** Yo también mi osito.

**Gus Grav: **Ohh maestro Keith…

**Shadow Prove:** ¡CUANTAS VECES LES HE DICHO QUE VAYAN CON SUS PARLAMENTOS GAY A OTRA PARTE, NO ENSUCIEN EL FACEBOOK CON ESO POR FAVOR!

**Mira Clay:** No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero estoy de acuerdo con el intento fallido de Kiss.

**Shadow Prove:** Exacto, pues quien quiere oír a dos Jo.. OYE A QUIEN LE DIJISTE INTENTO FALLIDO DE KISS NIÑA.

**Mira Clay:** Bueno…

**Dan Kuso:** todos aquí estamos locos.

**A 10 personas les gusta esto.**

**Alice Gehabich ha comentado en su muro: **Me divertí mucho Lync.

**A 5 personas les gusta esto:**

**Lync Volan:** De nada Alice, cuando quieras.

**Alice Gehabich:** Esta bien, ahora vamos al cine, corre por mi cuenta

**Lync Volan:** ¿Estas segura?

**Alice Gehabich:** Claro, tú ya me invitaste muchas veces, ahora es mi turno.

**Lync Volan:** Supongo que tienes razón. Que tal a las 6:00pm

**Alice Gehabich:** Claro, nos vemos corazón

**Lync Volan:** Adiós mi amor

**Lync Volan y Alice Gehabich se han desconectado.**

**Julie Makimoto: **Ese si es amor, pero del bueno. n/n

**Ren Krawler:** Tienes razón, Shun si estas ahí, apresúrate, por que se te acaban las probabilidades

**Dan Kuso:** Es cierto, por que parece que esos dos no se separaran tan fácil.

**Shun Kazami:**…. Ya me encargare de el.

**Allen Evans: **Esto se pondrá caliente

**A 20 personas les gusta esto**.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLA HOLA, BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS AL CAPITULO NUMERO DIEZ, DE ESTA LOCA HISTORIA SALIDA DE MI CEREBRO.**_

_**BIEN ANTES DE TODO, QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS, POR QUE, EN EL CAPITULO 8 RECIVI SOLO 3 REVIEWS, PERO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, RECIVI 10 REVIEWS, Y ESO SI ME LLENO DE ALEGRIA, AJUAAA, POR FAVOR SIGAN ASI, POR FAVOOOOOOR.**_

_**BUENO, OTRA COSA, APROVECHO ESTE MOMENTO PARA DARLES A CONOCER LOS RESULTADOS DE UNA DE MIS PREGUNTAS DE LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES**_

_**ES DEL CROSSOVER KINGDON HEARTS Y BAKUGAN Y EL RESULTADO ES**_

_**QUE VENTUS Y ALICE SERAN LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL DE ESTA HISTORIA TITULADA KEY OF HEART Y NO LES DIRE MUCHOP DE LA TRAMA, SOLO QUE SUCEDE DESPUES DE LOS HECHOS DE KINGDOM HEARTS BIRTH BY SLEEP Y MEJOR**_

_**ACABO DE PUBLICAR AHORA, EL PROLOGO DE ESTA HISTORIA YA EN MI PAGINA DE USUARIO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.**_

_**AHORA POR LA SEGUNDA LA DEL PAIS, DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ESTA MUY PAREJO, ASI QUE LES DOY ESTE CAPITULO PARA VOTAR Y EN EL SIGUIENTE VERAN EL RESULTADO.**_

_**BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS ASI QUE ME DESPIDO, CON UN**_

_**HASTA LUEGO**_

_**Y UN **_

_**SAYONARAA.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**FACEBOOK BAKUGAN**_

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**PLANES Y ERRORES**_

**Alice Gehabich ha escrito en su muro: **Gracias por consolarme Shun.

**A tres personas les gusta esto.**

**Runo Misaki:** ¿Que paso ayer Alice?

**Alice Gehabich:** Bueno, resulta que ayer Lync y yo íbamos a ir al cine, pero pasaron las horas y nunca apareció, intente llamarlo por su celular, pero o contesto ninguna de mis llamadas, estaba muy triste y me puse a llorar en una de las bancas del parque, pero Shun pasaba por ahí y me consoló, al final fui al cine con el, pero no me explico por que Lync falto.

**Runo Misaki: **De seguro se fue con otra, ya sabes como son los hombres

**Alice Gehabich:** No lo se, pero me la pase muy bien con Shun, incluso, hoy quiere que lo repitamos y o le dije que si.

**Runo Misaki:** El si es un hombre, te conviene más que Lync, sigue mi consejo amiga.

**Alice Gehabich:** Tal vez, lo pensare, gracias Runo.

**Shun Kazami:** Te recojo a las 7 pm

**Alice Gehabich:** Esta bien, hasta la noche Shun.

**Shun Kazami:** Hasta la noche Alice.

**Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami se han desconectado**

**Dan Kuso:** Aquí me huele rancio.

**Ren Krawler:** Estoy de acuerdo

**Baron Leltoy: **A que se refiere maestro Dan.

**Dan Kuso:** Lync siempre ha estado emocionado por sus citas con Alice, para que de repente no se presente, además ¿no creen que sea sospechoso que Shun pasara por el mismo parque?

**Allen Evans:** Eso es muy cierto.

**Dan Kuso:** Me huele a que Shun estuvo practicando sus maniobras ninjas.

**Allen Evans: **El si que quiere recuperarla.

**Dan Kuso ha comentado en su muro:** Hoy iré al cine con Fabia.

**A 2 personas les gusta esto**

**Allen Evans: **¿Otra vez? Hombre, primero con Mira después con Fabia, ¿con cual te quedaras al final Dan?

**Dan Kuso:** No tengo idea, por eso, a veces con Fabia y a veces con Mira, para ver con quien me quedare.

**Ren Krawler:** Tu si que tienes suerte Dan, yo tengo que aguantarme con Zenet.

**Allen Evans:** No creas Ren, he investigado y tú eres uno der los chicos con los que las chicas sueñan, así que si te esfuerzas podrías conquistar a cualquiera.

**Zenet Surrow:** Puede pero no lo dejare, no dejare que nadie lo toque más que yo Kyaaaa

**Ren Krawler:** Zenet, por favor, no te pongas en ese plan.

**Zenet Surrow:** No hables, que ahora iré por ti, iremos a la opera gundaliana, quieras o no

**Ren Krawler:** A ese lugar tan aburrido, NOOOOOOOO.

**Ren Krawler se ha desconectado.**

**Allen Evans:** Esa mujer si que esta obsesionada.

**Dan Kuso:** Cierto.

**Runo Misaki ha comentado en su muro:** Prepárense chicos, que hoy voy a conquistarlos

**A 5 personas les gusta esto.**

**Fabia Sheen:** ¿Conquistarlos? Dirás espantarlos

**Runo Misaki: **A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO FABIA.

**Fabia Sheen:** digo que, siendo plana, peinándote como colegiala de los años 60 y sin ningún tipo de sex appeal, dudo que algún chico se te acerque, no entiendo como Dan se fijo en alguien como tu.

**Runo Misaki:** AHORA SI PERRA, TE VOY A SACAR LA MUGRE REAL.

**Fabia Sheen:** A ver inténtalo plana…

**Runo Misaki y Fabia Sheen se han desconectado.**

**Allen Evans:** Observen esto, vale la pena (link en YouTube)

**A 1500 personas les gusta esto.**

**Dan Kuso:** OHH MY GOD O-O

**Shun Kazami:** Esto es vergonzoso.

**Jesse Glenn: **Este si es un espectáculo digno verse, mejor que las hermosas obras de Shakespeare

**Allen Evans:** No podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo.

**Lena Isis:** Los hombres si que son morbosos, POR FAVOR, QUE TIENE DE INTERESANTE UNA PELEA ENTRE FABIA Y RUNO EN LODO EN PLENA PLAZA DE NEATHIA, MIENTRAS SE DESGARRAN A RASGUÑOS LA ROPA

**Allen Evans:** Todo, este si que es de pago por ver

**Mason Brown:** y yo creía que Fabia era linda, ahora lo creo mucho más. .

**Lena Isis:** QUE DIJISTE INBESIL

**Mason Brown:** T-T

**Dan Kuso ha comentado en el muro de Allen Evans:** Esas dos si que se pasaron con lo que hicieron en el video.

**Allen Evans: **Si y ya lleva 53957923 vistas en YouTube, esas dos no podrán salir de casa en semanas.

**Dan Kuso: **Si, que vergüenza

**Allen Evans:** oye Dan tengo una idea, que tal si tu, yo y Ren, nos vamos de vacaciones, para alejarnos de esto, además ya que Runo y Fabia no podrán perseguirnos, podremos causar desastre.

**Dan Kuso:** Excelente y a donde nos vamos

**Ren Krawler:** Mientras más lejos de Zenet mejor para mi T.T

**Dan Kuso:** Miren lo que trajo el Dragonoid, a ver, como te fue con ella.

**Ren Krawler:** No quiero hablar de ese asunto….

**Allen Evans:** Miren, pensaba en un tour, primero, vamos a ver a los toros en España y después nos iríamos a relajarnos en los canales de Venecia Italia, ¿Qué dicen?

**Ren Krawler:** Se ve bien

**Dan Kuso:** Interesante…

**Allen Evans:** Y lo mejor, es que no habrá mujeres celosas que se nos atraviesen en nuestro camino, por lo que podremos ver la "Cocina Extranjera"

**Ren Krawler:** Yo me apunto

Dan Kuso: Chicas y comida, que puedo decir.

**Allen Evans:** ENTONSES, PREPAREN EL EQUIPAJE, QUE NOS VAMOS A CONQUISTAR EUROPA AJUAAAA

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: QUE ONDA A TODOS, BIENVENIDOS USTEDES SEAN A EL CAPITULO 11 DE FACEBOOK BAKUGAN, SABEN ESTE CAPITULO ES ESPECIAL, POR QUE HOY CUMPLO 1 AÑO DE ESTAR EN ESTA PAGINA Y OBSERVAR COMO MIS HISTORIAS DIVIERTEN A LA GENTE, ESTOY FELIZ QUE LLORARE BUAAAA.**_

_**BUENO OTRA COSA, VEO QUE CASI NADIE HA VISTO EL CROSSOVER KEY OF HEART DE BAKUGAN Y KINGDOM HEARTS, POR FAVOR LEANLO, DEJEN REVIEW Y MAÑANA LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE**_

_**¡ POR FAVOR!**_

_**EN OTRAS NOTICIAS, EL RESULTADO EN LA COMPETENCIA POR LA SEDE DE LAS LOCURAS DE DAN, REN Y ALLEN, OSEA YO, ES ESPAÑA, PERO COMO SOLO GANO POR UN VOTO DECIDI QUE LOS DOS LUGARES APARECERIAN PARA QUE LOS OBSERVEN EN AQUELLOS PAISES CAUSANDO LOCURAS AL POR MAYOR.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LOS 10 REVIEWS QUE ME DIERON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, POR FAVOR SIGAN ASI POR FAVOOOOOR.**_

_**LO ULTIMO, SI QUIEREN CONTACTAR, CHISMEAR, SUGERIR O AMENAZAR AL ESCRITOR LOCO DE ESTA HISTORIA, YO, PODRAN HACERLO EN ESTE CORREO**_

**_corazondelreino001 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com_**

**_SOLO QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS Y COLOQUEN EL PUNTO Y EL ARROBA_**

_**GRACIAS A TODOS**_

_**PERO AHORA ME DESPIDO COMO SIEMPRE**_

_**COM UN HASTA LUEGO**_

_**Y UN**_

_**SAYONARAAA. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**FACEBOOK BAKUGAN**_

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**PROBLEMAS EN LA PAMPLONADA**_

Oh por dios, donde estarán esos dos, el avión ya va a partir y no se aparecen – Refunfuñaba Allen desde las sombras que cubrían su rostro mientras esperaba a sus amigos, los tres habían quedado en encontrarse en el aeropuerto central a las 8:30 am, ya que el avión despejaría a las 9:15 am, así tendrían tiempo para desayunar algo y comprar cosas de ultimo momento, pero ya eran las 9:00am y esos dos no aparecía ni su sombra. –Este decidido –Exclamo Allen con un rostro que reflejaba claramente su enojo – si esos dos no aparecen yo…

ALLEN

Al voltear a ver, pudo observar a los dos chicos, quienes caminaban apresuradamente hacia el - Uff, ya era hora, ¿donde estaban ustedes dos? – Pregunto molestos, aun sin alejarse de la sombra que cubría su cara.

Perdona, es que Dan tenia que "Desayunar" – Dijo Ren enfatizando la última palabra, Allen conocía bien el apetito que podría tener el peleador Pyrus, así que solo embozo una sonrisa desde las sombras.

Bien, chicos será mejor que vayamos al hangar ya que el avión pronto se ira, con o sin nosotros a bordo – Dijo0 Allen, mientras salía de las sombras, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

¿Que?

Que te paso Allen, ¿en tu rostro?

Era cierto, el rostro de Allen había cambiado drásticamente, su cabello castaño ahora era de color rubio, y sus ojos café ahora eran color verde esmeralda, también la forma de su cara había cambiado un poco (de cuenta, estilo Roxas/ Ventus)

Solo diré, que nunca hagas enojar a una chica maga fan de Harry Potter con un fic yuri – Dijo el con algo de tristeza – Pero lo bueno, es que le fallo la magia je, bueno, dejemos eso de largo y vámonos al hangar, SIGUIENTE PARADA, BARCELONA, PARA DESPUES A PAMPLONA ESPAÑA.

Sii – gritaron los tres al unísono para después correr hacia su hangar correspondiente, que los haría llegar a su destino final.

7 HORAS DESPUES

Oh, por dios Dan, te dije que no te comieras la comida del avión, solo dios sabe que es esa cosa, ahora mírate – Dijo Allen mientras se recargaba en la puerta de uno de los baños de aeropuerto de Barcelona, esperando a que Dan acabara de vomitar.

Eran en ese momento, las 5:30 pm en España, ya que el horario de aquel país se adelantaba 7 horas a la del aeropuerto en donde ellos habían tomado el avión hacia allá.

.Cuando acabe de vomitar, ya habrá acabado la pamplonada – Murmuro Ren, haciendo notable su enojo.

No exageres Ren, dudo que Dan tenga mas de lo que ha vomitado, tanto en el avión como aquí, además, teníamos planeado llegar el penúltimo día pero creo que llegaremos hasta el ultimo – Dijo Allen, mientras seguía esperando al come todo conocido como Dan Kuso.

Quince minutos después, Dan al fin había salido del baño, tenia una cara demacrada y pálida por todo lo que había vomitado, e incluso Allen afirmo que se veía mas flaco que antes.

Oh, prometo que ya no comeré cosas raras nunca mas – Exclamo Dan con una voz débil y adolorida.

Esta bien, pero haznos el favor de decir promesas que si puedas cumplir- Dijo Allen con una gran sonrisa y con una voz burlona mientras observaba a su amigo quien le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

Ya Allen, deja de mofarte del desnutrido y vamos a pedir un taxi para que nos lleve al hotel – Dijo Ren mientras observaba a ambos.

Una hora después, los tres chicos habían arribado a un hotel en el centro de Barcelona, no era un lugar demasiado ostentoso, pero tampoco era algo deprimente, era un sitio acogedor y algo hogareño, de paredes color madera y varios muebles alrededor.

Allen se dirigió a la recepción, tomo las llaves correspondientes y se las entrego a los demás.

A ver jóvenes, mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano para llegar a pamplona antes de las 12:30 pm, que es a la hora que empiezan las fiestas, así que no se desvelen, ¿entendieron el punto? – Explico Ren con tono serio mientras observaba a los otros dos, que estaban en otro lado observando, "la comida española" mas específicamente, una chica de aquel país – ¿ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO?

¿Ehh?, si-Dijo Allen con despreocupación y sin importarle - tendremos que despertarnos temprano para ir a la pamplonada y blablablablabla, por dios ya pareces mi madre, tranquilízate Ren.

Si Ren – Dijo Dan secundando al joven mexicano, son las 6:50 pm, todavía tenemos tiempo, así que observa a las chicas de aquí, o que, ¿ya tienes miedo por Fabia y Zenet? – Pregunto Dan con voz burlesca e insinuativa mientras observaban a Ren.

Bueno yo…

Tiene razón el traumado, mejor vayamos a dormir, así tendremos energías para disfrutar la pamplonada mañana – Dijo Leo mientras subía las escaleras del hotel, seguido de cerca por Dan y Ren.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

VESTAL 11:50 AM

¿Lync donde estas? – Pregunto Volt mientras se adentraba a la casa del Vestal menor, ya hacia 2 días que nadie había visto a Lync desde su falta a la cita con Alice, así que su amigo, empezó a buscarlo por su casa en Vestal, pero nada ni un alma en la cocina, la sala y el cuarto.

Donde estará – Se pregunto Volt a si mismo mientras observaba cada rincón de la casa, sin ningún rastro o algo indicio de donde pudiera estar Lync.- Sera mejor que me vaya – dijo para dirigirse a la salida de la casa, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Un ruido se repetía dentro de la puerta que correspondía al armario principal, se oían pequeños golpes, como si algo o alguien, quisiera salir del interior, con cautela, Volt tomo un bate de beisbol que yacía recargado en una de las paredes de la casa y se dirigió al armario.

A las tres, uno, dos.

¡TRES!

Con gran velocidad, Volt abrió rápidamente la puerta del armario y empuño su arma, para ver que era lo que estaba en el interior de aquel reducido cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta pudo observar a Lync, quien estaba atado de pies a cabeza, además de que lo habían amordazado con un pedazo de tela para que no gritara.

¡Lync!, por dios, que te paso – Dijo el imponente Vestal mientras se inclinaba y le quitaba a Lync la mordaza.

Volt, que bueno que viniste, pensé que nadie vendría – Dijo el con una voz entrecortada.

¿Lync, quien te hizo esto?

No lo se – confeso el menor para después continuar – estaba ya listo para mi cita con Alice, pero una sombra salió de la nada, me ato y me amordazo, no pude ver su rostro, solo pude ver, que tenia un brillo en los ojos como si fuera, de un cristal o algo así, he estado aquí como 2 días.- dijo calmadamente cuando de repente, algo le vino a la cabeza.

¿ALICE, DONDE ESTA, ESTA ENOJADA CONMIGO, QUE PASO VOLT?

Alice esta bien – dijo Volt para tranquilizarlo – No diría enojada, diría devastada, veras oí que lloro mucho en un parque cercano, pero ese humano….

Ese humano que Volt.

El joven Vestal se quedo pensativo un momento mientras recordaba lo que había leído en el Facebook

Ya se quien fue, quien te amordazo y quien te escondió.

SHUN KAZAMI – Dijo el mientras ayudaba a Lync a levantarse.

Oí a los otros humanos hablar del tema, Shun consoló a Alice cuando ella estaba devastada por que creyó que la habías plantado, además ese Kazami es un experto en el arte del sigilo y pudo atacarte aquí para que no te presentaras y así de nuevo ganarse a Alice, además, sus ojos son de color ámbar, un cristal característico por su brillantez.

Lync apenas podía contener la furia que sentía contra Shun Kazami, lo había raptado, lo había encerrado 2 días sin comida y agua, además, por si fuera poco estaba a punto de robarle a su novia, eso para el, si que era algo bajo.

Y donde están ahora – pregunto sin ningún topo de signos interrogatorios, con una mirada seria y penetrante.

Leí en el facebook de tu todavía novia que irían a España, a un pueblo para una fiesta terrícola.

Esta bien – dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación, sin decir ninguna palabra, dejando a Volt confundido, cinco minutos después ya había salido, vestido con una camisa de manga corta verde con franjas plateadas y un pantalón color beige, con una mochila colgada en sus hombros.

¿Lync a donde vas? – Pregunto Volt aun en la misma posición.

¿A donde crees Volt? Voy a España, para que ese maldito de Kazami no me quite a Alice, además, con la velocidad de los aviones Vestal, llegare rápidamente – fue su ultima palabra para después cruzar el lumbral de la puerta con paso decidido, dispuesto a recuperar o a evitar que aquel ninja terrícola, Shun Kazami le quitara a Alice.

….

España

11:58 am

Bien, todos los pasajeros, les indico que ya vamos a llegar a Pamplona, así que ya levantaos y saquen vuestras cosas del autobús.

Dan, Allen, ya levántense, ya llegamos – Dijo Ren observando a los dos chicos dormidos plácidamente – CHICOS, POR FAVOR, YA LEVANTENSE – Grito con furia, provocando que aquellos durmientes despertaran de su sueño.

Ehh, ¿ya es hora de desayunar? – pregunto Dan soñoliento mientras se estiraba recuperándose del sueño.

No idiota – Dijo Ren molesto mientras desviaba su mirada al joven Mexicano, quien estaba dormido – OYE ALLEN DESPIERTA AHORA – Le grito Ren haciéndolo despertar de golpe.

Ren, que te pasa, - Cuestiono Allen mientras se levantaba de la misma forma que Dan y tomaba su equipaje – por que no nos dejaste dormir mas.

Por que ya habíamos llegado, además hubieran dormido bien si no hubieran estado comiendo comida española toda la noche – Espeto el Gundaliano mientras junto a los otros dos salían del autobús y conocer así la ciudad de Pamplona España

La ciudad de Pamplona había sido fundada en el 74 a. C. por el general romano Pompeyo sobre un poblado preexistente llamado "Iruña" o "Bengoda", convirtiéndose en una de las poblaciones más importantes del territorio de los vascones. Tras las invasiones de los pueblos germanos del siglo VI, el reino visigodo de Toledo se estableció en Pamplona, pero manteniendo continuas campañas contra los vascones. La posterior Invasión musulmana de la Península Ibérica del siglo VIII logró la sumisión del territorio pamplonés.

Durante la primera mitad del siglo IX, la nobleza local, con la alianza de la familia Banu Qasi, consiguió la consolidación de un núcleo de poder independiente liderado por Íñigo Arista, que convirtió a Pamplona en la capital del Reino de Pamplona y durante la Edad Media, en la del Reino de Navarra. En el 1512 fue ocupada por las tropas enviadas por Fernando el Católico, con la rendición definitiva en 1521, y que junto con la parte peninsular del antiguo reino navarro quedó anexionada en la corona española.

La ciudad era una de las pocas que todavía conservaban tanto en apariencia como la esencia de la España antigua y eso se observaba claramente en sus calles y en la gente que habitaba ahí.

Los 3 chicos caminaban explorando con la mirada las calles y a la gente quienes estaban vestidos, para el inicio de los Sanfermines, que es el nombre a la que se conoce a la pamplonada.

Vamos chicos, debemos llegar al hotel antes de que inicie el encierro – Dijo Allen para después, empezar a apresurar su caminata al hotel que los iba a hospedar aquel día.

….

Poco después encontraron lo que buscaban, un hotel situado por la calle de San Nicolás donde había una hermosa vista de Pamplona, un edificio de carácter antiguo como la mayoría de los sitios de la ciudad.

Al registrarse en el hotel y dejar su equipaje y cambiarse de ropa para la ocasión, Allen, Dan y Ren salieron a disfrutar de la pamplonada.

PREPARATE PAMPLONA QUE TE VAMOS A CONQUISTAR – Grito Dan mientras disfrutaba tanto del paisaje como el aire que había en aquella ciudad, ahora vestía con una camisa blanca, pantalón color caqui y una chaqueta roja con blanco.

Vamos chicos, que no venimos aquí solo por el paisaje – Dijo Allen quien se encontraba tomando fotos de la cuidad para ponerlas en el facebook, el joven rubio estaba vestido con una pantalón banco, camisa roja y una chaqueta blanca. – Sera mejor que vallamos rápido al encierro, por que si no nos perderemos a lo que venimos, síganme- Dijo para después empezar a caminar hacia el norte.

¡Chicos!

Los tres chicos voltearon para encontrarse con alguien inesperado.

Era Lync Volan quien se acercaba a ellos, llevaba puesta una camisa de manga corta verde con franjas plateadas y un pantalón color beige.

Lync – Saludo Dan con incredulidad mientras el menor se acercaba a ellos. – Que haces aquí, nadie te había visto en días.

Es una historia larga – dijo el.

Así que, rápidamente, el joven Vestal les conto que antes de su cita con Alice, Shun Kazami lo había amarrado y lo había escondido en el armario de la casa del menor, para así poder recuperarla, ahora, por lo que había oído de Volt, el roba novias se encontraba ahora en Pamplona, en un tal vez, ultimo intento en hacer que Alice fuera de nuevo su novia, pero que el no se lo iba a permitir, así que, llamo a Marucho y había conseguido que lo llevaran hasta Pamplona.

Y esa es la historia – Término de contar el chico mientras los otros 3 lo escuchaban don detenimiento.

Así que nuestras sospechas fueron correctas – Expreso Dan con una voz seria

En serio no creí que Shun haría algo como eso. – Siguió Ren

En serio que quiere recuperar a Alice, pero hacer eso, si es bajo. – Termino Allen

Me van a ayudar o que – pregunto Lync molesto

Si -. Respondió Allen – pero primero, a DISFRUATR LA PAMPLONADA – Dijo el emocionado para empezar a caminar, siendo secundado por lo los otros tres chicos.

10 minutos después.

Estas seguro que vamos por el camino correcto – Pregunto Dan con un aire de cansancio

En serio Allen, creo que ya nos perdimos – Expreso Ren malhumorado y cansado

Los humanos si que tienen un buen sistema de orientación y intuición – Espeto Lync destilando sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras.

Ya cállense que no me permiten pensar – Grito Allen Malhumorado mientras seguían caminando hacia un destino incierto. – Por aquí – dijo para después tomar otra calle.

Escuchan – Dijo Ren deteniéndose en una calle, escuchando gritos y ovaciones – Vengan por aquí – indico para después caminar al norte seguido de los otros despistados

Al seguir el camino indicado por Ren, pronto se encontraron en la calle de san Nicolás, en cada esquina estaba repleta de los habitantes de la ciudad.

Me pregunto que estarán viendo – Pregunto Lync mientras se acercaba a la multitud mientras con la mirada, buscaba los ojos de su todavía novia.

A ver, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, tómense de la manos, pero sin albur – Dijo Leo mientras tomaba la mano de Dan (no se ilusionen chicas) y este tomaba la de Ren y así.

A ver, pásenle, con permisito, perdón – eran unas de las muchas disculpas que decía Allen mientras pasaba por las personas, seguido de los otros tres chicos.

En medio de empujones y disculpas, los tres chicos se encontraron en medio de la calle de San Nicolás observando que era lo que atraía la atención de los presentes.

¿Que es esto? – Pregunto Lync mientras observaba la calle vacía – no hay nada, que es lo que quieren ver esta gente

Mm, va a pasar algo – dijo Allen mientras se colocaba su mano en la barbilla y así comenzaba a recordar – pero no me acuerdo de que se trata.

Chicos… - musito Ren mientras, que señalaba algo con el dedo.

Déjame pensar Ren – Espeto Allen mientras trataba de recordar.

Chicos…

Por favor Ren, déjame pensar.

CHICOS

A ver que te pasa ya dilo – Grito Allen con molestia mientras observaba hacia donde Ren había señalado.

Hacia ellos se acercaban a gran velocidad una docena de gente, todos vestidos con ropa blanca y pañoleta roja, y cerca de ellos amenazantes se encontraban.

¡TOROS! – Gritaron los cuatro para en seguida empezar a correr.

Ya me acorde – dijo Dan mientras corría junto a los demás – esta calle esta cerrada por que es el camino hacia el encierro hasta la plaza de toros.

Y eso que viene ahora – Dijo Ren furioso mientras seguían corriendo.

Que tenemos que llegar a la plaza de toros de la ciudad, así estaremos sanos y salvos, no es cierto Allen

¿Allen?

¿Donde esta Allen?

¡AYUDA! – Se oyó por detrás.

Al voltear, se encontraron con Allen montado en uno de los toros de la pamplonada, con las manos aferradas a los cuernos del animal para no caerse mientras este seguía avanzando ferozmente embistiendo a quien se cruzara por su camino.

¡CHICOS! – Grito Allen con miedo mientras seguía montado en el toro furioso.

Los otros tres chicos seguían corriendo por las calles de pamplona, observando a los nativos que estaban observando el espectáculo verlos animadamente.

SE QUE QUERIAMOS VER LA PAMPLONADA DE CERCA, PERO YO NO ME REFERIA A ESTO – Grito Dan mientras seguía siendo perseguido por aquellos bovinos feroces.

Lync no escuchaba los gritos del Gundaliano y del chico terrícola, pues aunque seguía escapando de los toros, su vista viajaba de un punto al otro de las calles de San Nicolás, buscando con la mirada a la chica que le traía loco.

Pronto ahí la encontró, caminando por las calles de Pamplona, con una bella sonrisa pero siendo arruinada por la compañía de aquel ente, Shun Kazami, quien estaba acompañándola, robándosela en su cara.

Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre cuando…

¡Cuidado Lync!

Al darse cuenta había sido embestido por uno de los toros, dejándolo semi inconsciente, para después, ser aplastado por el resto de los animales.

Auch, lo siento – Grito Allen mientras seguía en los cuernos del toro.

Lync solo observo como Alice se alejaba con Shun Kazami, para después, quedar inconsciente en plena calle de San Nicolás.

….

Ya me canse – Dijo Dan mientras se paraba para recuperar aire, ya cerca de la plaza d3e toros de la ciudad.

Uff, esto si es cansancio – Dijo el mientras se estiraba.

IDIOTA POR QUE TE PARAS – Grito Allen desde el toro furioso, el cual, se dirigía directamente hacia Dan.

Al darse cuenta, el toro había bajado su cabeza y le había encestado una cornada en la entrepierna, para después lanzarlo a su lomo y seguir avanzando hacia la plaza de toros.

¿Dan te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Allen quien observaba con pena a Dan, quien se aferraba al pelaje del toro con poca fuerza, por la cornada recibida en las áreas sensibles, el solo lo observo con un rostro adolorido.

Lo siento, pregunta estándar.

HEY TE DIJE QUE ME REIRIA POR VERTE SUFRIR DAN Y AHÍ ESTA JAJAJAJA – Se oyó una voz desconocida proveniente del público quien observaba la pamplonada.

Sujétate Allen – se oyó otra voz desde el público

Allen al voltear, se encontró con dos personas conocidas para el.

La primera voz correspondía a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos zafiro vestida de blusa blanca y falda turquesa y la segunda voz, era de un joven de cabello negro que vestía un de pantalón negro y una camisa gris con letras negras que decía **alguien que me quiere mucho me trajo esta camisa de NICARAGUA**

ESTELA-SAN, YORY-SAN, que bueno que están aquí – Grito Allen mientras se adentraba junto a los toros a la plaza central.

Estelaluna y Edgar-chan, dos conocidos de Allen en el mundo de los fanfics, ellos le comentaban las historias que el escribía, Estela los escribía y Yory, solo los leía, pero no pasaba algún capitulo de alguna historia sin que el escribiera para animar a autor.

Nos vemos Adentro – Grito Yory antes de entrar a la plaza.

Veré como sufres Dan. -Grito Estela

Es ahora o nunca – dijo Allen decidido mientras tomaba a Dan y saltaban del toro saliendo de su alcance y se adentraron a la plaza de toros.

La plaza central de toros de Pamplona, uno de los centros taurinos mas antiguos del mundo, construido en el año de 1920 y con una capacidad para 19520 espectadores, se podría observar como aquella estructura circular se encontraba llena, desde los asientos de localidades medias, hasta los palcos de donde se observaba todo el espectáculo.

Al entrar a aquella estructura, Dan y Allen caminaban observando ahí, a las miles de personas que se habían reunido para celebrar a San Fermín con la pamplonada, algunos españoles, otros Mexicanos, podía observar ahí, como decían en México, gente de muchos sabores y colores.

¡Dan, Allen!

Observaron ahí a Ren, quien caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

Que bueno que salieron ilesos – Dijo

No tanto, a Dan le dieron una cornada en, como dicen, en donde las arañas tejen su nido, ósea, haya abajo.

Eso si que debe doler.- Dijo Ren divertido al oír que dicho por Allen – y dime Dan ¿estas bien?

Te parece que estoy bien – pregunto Dan quien todavía se sentía adolorido – tendré suerte si ese toro no me dejo sin descendencia.

Sera mejor que nos vayamos chicos, antes de que liberen a las…

CUIDADO LAS VAQUILLAS.

En ese momento, los corrales liberaron a los bovinos, quienes rápidamente, comenzaron a embestir y a cornear a los mozos quienes corrían para evitar aquel destino.

Diablos, todos a las gradas ahora – Grito Allen para después correr hacia las gradas, seguido de los otros 3: Ren Dan y una vaquilla con la viva intención de cornearlos.

Chicos, por aquí – Se oyó a Yory, quien junto con Estela, se encontraba en la primera fila, estirando las manos para ayudarlos a subir y estar a salvo.

Todos suban _ ordeno Allen mientras, ayudado por Yory, era subido a las gradas poniéndose a salvo, el siguiente fue Dan.

Vamos Ren – Dijo Allen mientras ayudaba a Ren a subir, en ese momento, una vaquilla brava se empezó a acercar ferozmente, asestando sus cuernos en el trasero de Ren y lanzándolo por los aires para luego caer en las gradas.

Auch, eso si debe doler – Dijo Allen suprimiendo una risa mientras ayudaba al corneado a levantarse. – ¿Te encuentras bien Ren?

El gundaliano solo lo observo con frustración.

Lo siento, pregunta estándar - Dijo el con diversión mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el espectáculo de la pamplonada.

Después de aquellos acontecimientos, la pamplonada siguió según lo planeado, los 5 chicos observaban con fascinación y diversión como los la gente corría para salvarse de aquellas vaquillas enfurecidas, siempre con una sonrisa y risas en su rostro.

Al salir de la plaza de toros, el sol se había escondido para dar paso al manto oscuro de la noche, los chicos observaron la plaza de toros, la cual estaba decorada con luces de diferentes dándole un hermoso aspecto a aquella estructura taurina.

Que increíbles- Exclamo Allen sorprendido por ver aquella decoración

Si, es hermoso – Dijo Dan con el mismo entusiasmo que su amigo.

Críos vengáis por que ya vamos a tirar los fuegos artificiales, alejaos, no les vaya a explotar uno encima – Dijo uno de los encargados de aquellos juegos artificiales.

Ya alejados, los chicos observaron como aquellos destellos explotaban en el cielo, creando aquellas hermosas luces que iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

Saben que chicos, me alegro de estar aquí.

2 días después.

Vamos chicos, si no nos van a dejar – dijo Allen mientras caminaba junto con Dan, Ren Estela y Yory hacia el anden que los llevaría a su siguiente destino.

¿Que haremos primero al legar? – Pregunto Estela mientras caminaba junto a su equipaje – oí que en Italia hay unos lugares muy románticos.

Pues yo comeré hasta morir – Expreso Dan

Luego pensamos, ahora vamos, SIGUIENTE PARADA VENECIA ITALIA – Grito el joven mexicano con entusiasmo.

SIII -Gritaron los demás a coro para abordar el avión a su siguiente destino.

Una pregunta

¿y Lync?

CONTINUARA….

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HI HI HI, BIENVENIDOS SEAN CYBERNAUTAS A UN CAPITULO MAS DE FACEBOOK BAKUGAN, SIENTO MUCHO EL RETRAZO PERO ESTABA OCUPADO CON COSAS DE LA ESCUELA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA PARA QUE SE DIVIERTAN Y RIAN UN RATO.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW, YA QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO RECIVI 15 Y ESO ME GUSTO DEMASIADO.

JURO QUE LAS AVENTURAS DE ESTOS LOCOS EN VENECIA SERAN PARA RECORDAR

JURO QUE LES TRAERE LA CONTINUACION PRONTO, PERO CON LA PREPARATORIA, VERE QUE SE PUEDE HACER.

BUENO GRACIAS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS

CON ESTO ME DESPIDO

HASTA LUEGO

Y UN

SAYONARAAAA


	13. Chapter 13

_**ANTES DE COMENZAR: LAMENTO QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO SEA EN VENECIA, PERO HASTA ULTIMO MOMENTO SUPE QUE LOS LUGARES ERAN DE ROMA, LO LAMENTO, ADEMAS QUE SI LE CAMBIABA DE LOCASION, IBA A MATAR TODAS LAS IDEAS QUE TENIA PARA ESTE CAPITULO Y ESO SIGNIFICARIA Q ME IBA A TARDAR MAS EN ESO.**_

_**LO LAMENTO, PERO ESPERO QUE ESTO LES GUSTE.**_

_**FACEBOOK BAKUGAN**_

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**CATÁSTROFE ITALIANA**_

_**PARTE 1**_

**Fabia Sheen ha comentado en el muro de Runo Misaki.**

_**Fabia Sheen:**_ ¿Te enteraste? Oí que Dan y los otros ahora están en un lugar llamado Venecia aprovechando el escandalo del video, ohh de seguro están ahora coqueteando con otras chicas y burlándose de nosotras, que crees que debemos hacer Runo.

Fabia Sheen: ¿Runo?

_**Runo Misaki: **_No están en Venecia, pero__no te preocupes por ellos, sufrirán como nunca, de eso me encargare yo…

Runo Misaki se ha desconectado

_**Fabia Sheen: **_¿Que ellos no están en Venecia? Lo mejor será que valla haya antes de que pase algo, pero antes... Deberé hacerme un pequeño cambio estético.

**Fabia Sheen se ha desconectado.**

**Jake Vallory: **Esto es malo y gacho, tendré que avisarle cuanto antes a Dan el Galán

DOS DIAS DESPUES

¿Como que no estamos en Venecia? – Pregunto Evan furioso

Bueno yo…

De seguro estabas muy ocupado comiendo para no darte cuenta Dan – Gritaba Ren con furia

Cualquiera se equivocaría – Dijo Dan con nerviosismo al ver a sus compañeros.- además no me pude resistir, me ofrecieron un pay de manzana gratis

Debí sospecharlo cuando nos separamos de Yory y Estela en el aeropuerto – Dijo Evan- por que ellos ahora están en Venecia, mientras que nosotros ¡estamos en Roma! – Grito el joven rubio ocasionando que varia gente los observara.

En efecto, Ren, Evan y Dan ahora estaban en la capital Italiana y una de las ciudades mas antiguas del mundo, Roma, todo gracias a que Dan, por aceptar un pay de manzana que le había dado un encapuchado, se confundió y en vez de reservar 3 boletos a Venecia, había reservado los boletos hacia Roma, mientras que sus amigos, Estela y Yory, habían reservado los boletos al sitio correcto.

Ahora que hacemos – Se quejo Ren con furia mientras que junto a sus amigos, caminaba por las calles de Roma – el siguiente vuelo no será hasta mañana en la tarde y no tenemos forma de comunicarnos con Yory y Estela, ¿que haremos Evan?

El chico mexicano caminaba por las calles con una mirada pensativa, en ese entonces se detuvo para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Bueno, pues disfrutar – dijo finalmente

¿QUE? – Gritaron los dos

Si, verán, no ganamos nada con enfadarnos sin razón, además a diferencia de Pamplona, no tenemos ninguna urgencia de llegar, ni siquiera que estuviéramos muy lejos, así que mejor disfrutemos este día en Roma y mañana nos vamos a Venecia, ¿que dicen? – pregunto finalmente después de terminar su monologo mientras observaba a sus acompañantes, quienes pensaban en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Creo que tienes razón – expuso Dan convencido de las palabras de su acompañante.

¿Y bueno por donde comenzamos?

Ya se – expuso Evan para sacar de su bolsillo su teléfono celular.- pero antes, necesitaremos algo de transporte

….

El no podía abrir sus ojos, todavía se sentía muy cansado para realizar aquella acción, no recordaba casi nada de lo sucedido, solo que se encontraba en Pamplona, intentando recuperar a su novia antes de que una manada de toros lo embistieran y quedara inconsciente, ahora no tenia información sobre su paradero, solo podía escuchar una voz, femenina por lo que se oía.

¿En serio? – Se escucho a aquella voz hablar – genial, esta bien ahora voy para haya. – dijo para después colgar lo que al parecer era el teléfono y encaminarse hacia la puerta principal.

Buenas noches – escucho para después oír el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

No era Alice, ni ninguna chica que conocía, entonces, donde estaba, quien era ella, demasiadas preguntas para responderlas ahora, solo podía hacer una cosa, dormir hasta recuperar sus fuerzas.

…

Por dios, cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar – Exclamo Dan con fastidio mientras se recargaba en una pared.

La paciencia es una virtud – respondió Evan mientras observaba en el horizonte.

Una virtud que no poseo, por dios Evan, ya llevamos aquí por media hora, además, ¿que se supone que estamos esperando? – Dijo el peleador Pyrus con enojo.

Ellos se encontraban en la explanada de uno de los edificios de la plaza, esperando a lo que Evan se limito a decir como, medio de transporte.

Vamos, solo espera un… – no termino de formular aquellas palabras, ya que se escucho un claxon sonar, el chico de cabello rubio se volteo para poder observar y embozar una sonrisa.- Ya llego.

¿Quien? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Hola oni-chaaan – se escucho, en el interior de un tráiler se podía observar a una chica un año menor a ellos, de cabellos anaranjados llegando a asimilarse al fuego y ojos de un color castaño, similares a los que Evan tenia antes de aquel incidente con un fic yuri de Harry Potter, vestida de blusa anaranjada y falda de color blanco, además de una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se acerco a Evan y lo abrazo fraternalmente. -Onii-chan, hace mucho que no te hablaba.

Je, tranquila, bueno aquí sigo vivo, de chiripa pero vivo, no te tienes que preocuparte hermanita – dijo con dulzura, pero al escuchar aquella ultima palabra, los rostros de Dan y Ren se mostraban sorprendidos con una sola palabra en la boca.

¿¡Hermanita! – Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ahh si, ¿no les había comentado? – Dijo el despreocupadamente mientras observaba con diversión el rostro de sus amigos – chicos déjenme presentarles a Akira De la Rosa, mi hermana menor, Akira estos dos son los cabezas huecas.

Mucho gusto – dijo ella sonriente mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

El gusto es mío Akira – respondió Dan correspondiendo la reverencia.

Oye tu también eres una escritora ¿no? – Pregunto Ren mientras observaba con detenimiento a Akira como si se tratara de un animal extraño.

Sip, también lo soy – respondió en forma inocente

Pero todavía le falta mucho para ser como su hermano mayor jeje – interrumpió Evan mientras revolvía el cabello anaranjado de su hermana, provocándole un disgusto a ella.

Algún día hermano, algún día…

Y dinos Akira, que es lo que tienes en ese tráiler – pregunto Dan con curiosidad, ambos hermanos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

Muéstrale – dijo Evan con una sonrisa, en seguida, Akira tomo las llaves de tráiler y abrió el compartimiento de carga del vehículo. – Bueno chicos, si ustedes quieren ir a Roma, deberán hacerlo como los romanos – Dijo mientras con la mano, indicaba a los chicos que se acercaran, al observar, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

En el compartimiento trasero se encontraban 6 motocicletas Yamaha de diferentes colores – que tal, tomen, todo por la cortesía de la familia De la Rosa - dijo para después entregarles a los chicos las llaves de sus respectivas motocicletas.

Jojojo – Comenzó a decir Dan con una sonrisa mientras examinaba su motocicleta de color rojo – Navidad llego temprano este año.

Oh si, lo mejor será sacar a pasear a estos bebes – pronuncio Evan con una gran sonrisa cómplice, la cual fue correspondida por sus compinches, - ¿nos acompañas Akira-chan?

No, todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero luego me comunico contigo vía celular Oni-chan – Dijo ella mientras se adentraba al tráiler ya con las motocicletas ya afuera del compartimiento.- nos vemos Evan-Oni-chan – Dijo para después irse por las calles de Roma.

Bueno – comenzó Evan – ¿Que estamos esperando?

¡ Vamos a conocer Roma!

SIII.

….

Guau, ¿ya viste?

Es hermosa…

¿Vendrá sola?

Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a conocer roma? – preguntó.

No gracias, estoy buscando a alguien – contesto ella antes de retirarse – Por dios, creo que estoy llamando la atención mucho con este atuendo – Se dijo así misma la princesa Neathiana mientras caminaba, debido al video-escandalo que había protagonizando junto a Runo, Fabia tuvo que hacerse un cambio estético para no ser reconocida por los cibernautas que habían visto el video, una peluca de color castaño oscuro, lentes de contacto de color azul y unos cuantos cambios mas en su rostro la habían vuelto irreconocible ante las miradas hasta de sus compañeros, pero ahora estaba captando las miradas de los jóvenes romanos, los cuales se habían cautivado por su belleza.

Caminando pronto llego a uno de los lugares mas conocidos de toda roma, la plaza de la fontana de Trevi.

Ella levantaba la mirada lo más que podía, pero tanto tumulto no la dejaba ver en lo absoluto, sabia por experiencia que los muchachos iban a llegar a ese lugar y empezar a coquetear con la primera chica que se le cruzara enfrente, pero tenia un plan, un plan para estropear sus vacaciones, especialmente al joven gundaliano Ren Krawler.

Aquí estamos chicos, la fontana de Trevi – se escucho una voz, al dirigir su mirada al sitio proveniente, la joven gundaliana se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos azules y junto a el, se encontraban, su amor platónico, Dan Kuso, y su victima de venganza, Ren.

Y por esta fuente es tan popular – dijo Dan mientras observaba atentamente aquella fuente – yo no le veo nada especial.

Pues Dan, digamos que esta es o es una o es la primera fuente de lo deseos, dicen que si te pones de espaldas de la fuente, deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas y le lanzas una moneda, el deseo se vuelve realidad al instante, además de que es un monumento nacional Italiano. – explico Evan.

Ahh, así que esto es una gran fuente de los deseos...

Interesante, pero improbable, es imposible que este monumento tenga esa clase de poder. – Expuso Ren

Pues mi deseo se acaba de hacer realidad – En ese momento, Dan y Evan pudieron observar a Zenet abrazando a Ren por la espalda y apretarlo fuertemente – Kyaaa, te encontré Ren y no te dejare ir, NUNCA.

Ay dios…

Oye aléjate de el Zenet – Exclamo Dan mientras intentaba quitarle a Zenet de encima.

No lo harás humano, mejor ¿por que no te vas a ver a la zorra Neathiana?, Ja la maldita debe estar debajo de su cama real sin poder asomar la cara por ese video escandalo.

A medida de que escuchaba aquellas palabras por parte de Zenet, la rabia de Fabia se incrementaba más, pero no podía acercarse así como así, si hacia un movimiento in falso, podría significar que la descubrieran y la reconocieran por el video.

Tranquila Fabia, tranquila, si realizas un mal movimiento todo se va a venir abajo, tranquila – se decía a si misma tratando de contener con todas sus fuerzas los instintos asesinos que le indicaban asesinar a la gundaliana.

Por favor Zenet, bájate de mi cuello que estamos llamando mucho la atención – Susurraba, ya que se estaba asfixiando por el abrazo asesino.

Nunca amorcito, estaré contigo para siempre – Dijo para después tomar a Ren por el rostro y darle un gran beso en la boca.

Esa era la gota que colmo el vaso, Fabia observaba aquella escena con una mezcla de emociones que incluían Rabia, Enojo, Furia y mas, dispuesta a salvar a Ren de aquella acosadora, estaba a punto de acercarse pero…

MIREN ES BIG TIME RUSH

¿Eh?

Los chicos voltearon, observando a si, a la gente quienes se habían juntado a unos metros de ellos, unos gritando, unos sacando unos cuadernos y algunos con posters, algunas, lograron separar a Zenet del cuello de Ren, y lanzándola hacia la muchedumbre, perdiéndola en el oleaje de las personas.

¿Disculpen? - pregunto Evan confundido por tanta gente – ¿me podrían decir que es lo que sucede?

Pero en ves de recibir una respuesta, El joven Mexicano recibió un grito de algunas chicas cercanas.

Kendall, por favor dame un autógrafo por favor – Suplico una chica italiana mientras le extendía a Evan un poster.

¿Kendall? – se pregunto a si mismo mientras tomaba el poster de manos de la chica y lo observaba.

Ay por favor James, dame un besito – Grito otra chica acercándose peligrosamente, esta vez a Dan.

Evan por favor dime ¿Qué diablos les pasa a estas chicas? – pregunto Ren con pánico mientras intentaba alejarse lo mas posible de la gente, ya que pudo ver locura en los rostros de las chicas.

Miren esto – fue lo contesto el, mientras les extendía a sus compañeros el poster que le había dado aquella chica italiana, en el, se podía observar a un grupo de cuatro chicos muy parecidos a ellos y el nombre de cada uno encima de su imagen, Kendall, James, Logan y Carlos, al verlos, los tres jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Me lleva la chin….

POR FAVOR JAMES, CASATE CONMIGO.

QUIERO UN HIJO TUYO

Por dios – exclamo Dan con escalofríos corriendo por su cuerpo. – Esto ya me esta dando mucho, pero mucho miedo ¿Qué hacemos Evan, que hacemos?

Lo que siempre hemos hecho en nuestras aventuras. – Dijo el

Y eso ¿es?

¡El dicho Patitas para que las quiero!

Y con su clásico grito de guerra, el joven mexicano empezó a correr seguido de cerca por sus compañeros y aun más de cerca de la muchedumbre que los seguía confundiéndolos con los llamados Big Time Rush.

Me lleva, pero a quien se le ocurrido la estupenda idea de estacionar las motocicletas tan lejos de la fontana - Exclamo Evan enojado mientras seguían escapando de las fans.

A ti, ¿no recuerdas Evan? – respondió Dan – dijiste que era para poder observar a pie todo lo que Roma nos ofrecía, pero mira lo que nos ofrece ahora.

Bueno, pero quien iba a saber que nos confundirían con un grupo famoso de pop y que las chicas de este país nos iban a dar casería.

Ya por favor – grito Ren – concéntrense que ya casi llegamos.

Y yo que decía que ser perseguido por las chicas era lo mejor de ser artista – Grito el joven mexicano mientras huía – pero ahora me arrepiento de eso.

Tan pronto como llego a su destino, Evan saco las llaves de su motocicleta y arranco alejándose poco a poco de aquellas fans desquiciadas.

Yijaaa – Grito mientras la motocicleta seguía aumentando de velocidad alejándose más – que bueno que teníamos estas motocicletas, si no nos hubieran masacrado o secuestrado ¿verdad chicos?

Pero nadie respondió, las motocicletas de sus dos compañeros seguían estacionadas, habían desaparecido.

¿Chicos?

….

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos despertando así de su letargo, la vista regresaba a el para contemplar en donde estaba.

De nuevo los recuerdos de Pamplona regresaban a su mente, como se había encontrado con los peleadores y la rabia que sentía al ver al desgraciado de Shun Kazami hablándole a quien, esperaba que aun fuera su novia, lo ultimo que vio fue a la manada de toros y como lo embistieron, quedando el inconsciente.

A duras penas se levanto de la cama en la que se encontraba y observo el lugar, era el dormitorio de un departamento, las paredes eran de color anaranjado con blanco, podía observar algunos muebles de madera con algunas fotos, en la esquina, una computadora de escritorio y a su lado, una ventana la cual estaba cubierta con persianas de color gris.

Lync camino lentamente hacia la ventana, abrió las persianas y observo el horizonte, no se encontraba en Pamplona, tampoco en Vestal ni en Japón, solo podía observar algunos edificios y abajo, a la gente caminar.

Pero donde diablos estoy – Dijo cuestionándose.

Hola, veo que ya despertaste…

El volteo al escuchar aquella voz, se encontró con una chica de su edad, de cabello anaranjado parecido al fuego, vestida con una blusa del mismo color de su pelo y una minifalda blanca.

¿Quien eres?- pregunto el desafiante

Oye esa no es forma de dirigirte a quien te salvo la vida – contesto ella – si no, tal vez ahora estuvieras en Pamplona y no aquí, en Roma

¿Roma? – pregunto el

Sipi, ahh perdona mis modales, yo soy Akira De la Rosa y….

¿De la Rosa? – pregunto interrumpiéndola. – ¿como Evan De la Rosa?

Pues, por algo soy su hermana menor – contesto ella con una sonrisa.

¿¡Su hermana! – grito el en shock.

Ohh, por que todos se ponen así, si, soy la hermana de Evan de la Rosa ¿algún problema? – pregunto ella con enfado.

No, no es eso – dijo el con nerviosismo – solo que no sabia que Evan tenia una hermana menor, eso es todo.

Hmmp, bueno pues acostúmbrate – musito mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Además que no se parecen en nada – dijo el todavía con nerviosismo.

Ahh, bueno eso el se lo busco por hacer un fanfic yuri de Harry Potter – Dijo ella, después, caminó hacia el escritorio donde reposaba la computadora y tomo un marco para después extendérselo a Lync, en la foto adentro de ella pudo encontrar a una Akira algunos años menor y junto a ella, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos muy parecidos a ella.

Así se veía Evan antes de su tontería – dijo ella

Ya veo, en ese entonces si se parecían – contesto el todavía observando la foto.

Bueno, ya basta de estas cosas fraternales, te traje aquí por una razón Lync. – Exclamo Akira mientras le quitaba de las manos la foto y la colocaba de nuevo en su sitio.

¿Razón?

Sipi, se lo que paso en Pamplona no solo por que Evan me lo contara, si no que estuve ahí, y se lo que paso con tu novia Alice y te voy a ayudar a recuperarla – Agrego con seguridad.

¿Pero como? – pregunto el confundido. – No se donde pueden estar, además ¿por que me ayudarías?

Una pregunta a la vez – Espetó- al igual que Evan, soy una escritora y se recabar información de algunas cosas y se que Shun Kazami y tu todavía novia, Alice Gehabich, están aquí en Roma y he visto que Shun tiene planeado declarársele hoy en la fontana de Trevi hoy en la noche, dos, se reconocer un gran amor cuando lo veo y por eso te ayudare a recuperar a tu novia – agrego con una gran sonrisa iluminando el rostro de ella.

Gracias…

Además que sin Alice, el papacito de Shun estará disponible y yo será quien lo acapare – agrego ella con ilusión, clásica de una joven enamorada, causándole que Lync la mirara con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Bueno, el tiempo y el amor no esperan a nadie – Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara – ahora, tenemos que ir a que estés increíble esta noche y para eso necesitaras cambios y un buen vehículo, ¡A LA CARGA! – Y con su propio grito de guerra, la joven Akira de la Rosa se llevo a Lync fuera de la habitación dispuesta a lograr su cometido.

Dios en que me he metido.

….

Ohh, pero donde me encuentro – se pregunto mientras trataba de recordar.

Estaba corriendo junto a Evan y Ren, huyendo toda costa que las chicas que los confundían con el grupo llamado Big Time Rush, cerca de llegar hacia donde estaban sus motocicletas algo lo jalo hacia un callejón donde de repente, se quedo inconsciente.

Ahora, estaba en una especia de cuarto sin ningún tipo de decoración, no podía mover sus manos ni piernas, al parecer estaban atadas y estaba en una especie de silla.

¡Ayuda! – grito una y otra vez, pero nada ocurría, solo observaba a la puerta que estaba frente a el, esperando a que algo ocurriera.

Pronto, entro a la habitación un hombre vestido de traje negro y camisa polo blanca, su rostro estaba bloqueado por un sombrero negro y unos lentes oscuros.

DIME DONDE ESTOY, POR QUE ESTOY ASI, LLAMARE A LA POLICI… - Las quejas de Dan fueron bloqueadas por un puñetazo del tipo de negro.

Chiuse, el jefe quiere hablar con te – Dijo el hombre de negro para después observar a la puerta – ho pasato il mio jefe

Que, pero quien es tu...

Hola Dan...

No puede ser...

De la puerta entro quien seria el jefe o el capo de quien el hombre de negro hablaba, pero fue mayúscula sorpresa de Dan al ver de quien se trataba.

Vestida con un traje blanco y corbata roja, la ex-novia de Dan, Runo Misaki entro al cuarto donde el estaba cautivo, observándolo con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa sádica.

¿Runo? – Pregunto el confundido – pero como es que...

Silencio – espeto para acercase lentamente hacia el. – veras Dan, lo único que quiero es vendetta, o en castellano, Venganza...

¿Ven-venganza?

Si Dan, venganza por lo que paso en la fiesta y por como tu y el escritor mexicano me pusieron en ridículo en el Distrito Federal y el video, eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Pero, lo del video no fue mi culpa. – respondió el con esfuerzo.

Lo se, pero hasta que encuentre al culpable, me desquitare contigo. – agrego con una voz tenebrosa.

Pero, tengo inmunidad diplomática, si me haces algo, la autoridad mexicana te asechara...

No Dan, estuve investigando y esa inmunidad solo se aplica en México, así que aquí en Italia eres presa fácil, además, mientras ustedes estaban pasándosela de lo lindo en Pamplona, yo me ligue con la mafia Italiana, la cual me dio el rango de capo.

Por eso tienes a esos matones sirviéndote – susurro el...

Si- ahora Tony, se prega di portare lo stereo – ordeno ella hablando en italiano.

Se il capo – respondio el para salir de la vista del cautivo, minutos después, el lacayo de Runo trajo un estéreo y lo conecto dejándolo en el suelo.

Que, pero que es esto...

Ya lo veras Dan – dijo ella para colocar un disco en el estéreo – disfrútalo. – dijo para salir y dejar el estéreo junto con el disco.

Pero que... – trato de decir, pero aquellas palabras murieron en su boca al reconocer aquella sonata que emitía el disco.

¡NO!

...

Zenet te agradezco que me salvaras

De nada mi hermoso Ren, para eso estoy aquí – respondió ella.

Déjame recompensarte – susurro el.

Claro mi amor.

Pero primero ¡DESATAME POR FAVOR! – Grito con furia desde donde estaban

Vamos Ren, comento Zenet mientras se acercaba a el lentamente – esto es romántico ¿no lo crees?

Tal vez seria romántico si no me hubieras secuestrado, alejado de mis amigos, atado, a y tenerme cautivo en la cima del Ganicolo – Grito de nueva cuenta para observar el precipicio que se formada desde la altura.

El Ganicolo es el mirador mas famoso y conocido en Roma con una altura de 82 metros ubicada entre el barrio de Trastevere y observar otro de los lugares mas conocidos en Roma como eran, el Vittoriano, la cúpula del panteón y las decenas de iglesias locales.

Ahora, Ren se encontraba en el sima de aquella estructura atrapado con Zenet obligándolo a pasar con ella una especie de cita,

Observaba a todas partes buscando formas de escapar, pero era imposible, era una altura de 82 metros desde la cima hacia el suelo, demasiado arriesgado para saltar y la única salida eran las escaleras y el elevador que transportaban a la gente, pero tenia que esperar el momento indicado, además estaba el problema de que estaba atado de pies a cabeza.

Pero la paciencia era un don que tenia desde la estancia en Gundalia con el emperador Barodius, así que solo era esperar.

Ups – dijo ella – creo que no debí tomar esa agua terrícola, bueno lo siento mi corazón, pero te tengo que dejar un momentito.

¿En serio? , por favor no me dejes – dijo el con sarcasmo

No te preocupes, no tardare – contesto Zenet omitiendo el sarcasmo en las palabras de Ren para después, caminar hacia el ascensor – no te vayas a mover ¿si? – exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa para después, bajar por el ascensor.

Primera fase del plan completada, ahora solo tenía que esperar y pensar como zafarse de aquellas ataduras.

¡Oh por dios es Logan de Big Time Rush!

El joven volteo todo su cuerpo para observar, enfrente de el se encontraban 4 chicas, al parecer eran al igual que el, turistas que habían ido a conocer la capital italiana. En ese momento, tuvo una idea.

Tal vez, esto de ser estrella no sea tan malo – pensó para después sonreírle a las chicas con un gesto seductor. – hola chicas, les importaría desatarme, una fan loca…

Claro Logan – respondió una chica de cabello rubio – pero… nos tendrás que da un beso a las cuatro, en la boca – dijo seductoramente.

Claro, es un trato – respondió el con una sonrisa.

Vamos chicas – las otras tres se acercaron y empezaron a desatar a Ren o mejor dicho, a Logan, en cinco minutos el yacía libre de las ataduras, estirando los brazos para poder relajar los músculos.

Muchas gracias – dijo el mientras les dedicaba a las chicas una sonrisa.

De nada – dijo la que parecía ser la líder – ahora nos toca nuestra recompensa – dijo al momento que las cuatro se acercaban para recibir un beso del supuesto miembro de Big Time Rush, Ren acercaba sus labios hacia los de la primera dándole un beso.

¡REN!

El chico separo lo más rápido que pudo sus labios de la chica, encontrándose frente a el una Zenet con una mirada que irradiaba furia.

Lo siento chicas, pero esto tendrá que esperar, adiós – Exclamo para después empezar a correr esquivando a Zenet y a las chicas llegando al ascensor del gran edificio para después oprimir el botón de planta baja lo mas rápido que podía.

¡REN KRAWLER NO TE ESCAPARAS! – Grito ella para correr a gran velocidad hacia el ascensor, poniendo más nervioso a Ren quien seguía oprimiendo el botón para cerrar.

Vamos maquina, cierra, cierra – Exclamaba con un rostro lleno de miedo.

KYAA –Grito la chica Gundaliana para después lanzarse hacia el ascensor, pero afortunadamente para Ren, el ascensor se cerró haciendo que ella se estrellara contra la puerta.

Uff, gracias a dios – murmuro mientras se recargaba en la pared del ascensor y se colocaba su mano derecha en el pecho intentando regular los latidos de su corazón, los cuales ahora estaban altos después de toda la emoción de aquel día.

Después de media hora, el ascensor bajo hacia la planta baja del Ganicolo, el observo de arriba abajo el lugar buscando rastros de Zenet por alguna parte, al verse fuera de peligro, el chico camino hacia la salida, observando así el Vaticano, la casa de la autoridad mas grande de las religiones Católica y Cristiana, el Papa.

Salió del Ganicolo y se dirigió hacia el Vaticano, por alguna razón no había nadie, solo el, observaba cada detalle de la estructura, la cual había existido desde tiempos memorables.

¡REN! – se escucho, el volteo para encontrarse con Zenet, quien desviaba la mirada a cada segundo buscándolo a el.

Diablos – maldijo para después observar a todos lados buscando un sitio seguro para esconderse.

Pronto encontró cerca del vaticano una puerta abierta y sin pensarlo dos veces entro en ella sin saber a que daba acceso.

Al entrar, se encontró con gran oscuridad y cerró la puerta para evitar que Zenet entrara y lo encontrara.

Minutos después, al sentir el peligro pasar, el gundaliano decidió salir de la estructura, pero aquella puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Agudizo su mirada para ver en donde se encontraba, sin saber que…

¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ESTOY EN LA TUMBA DE JUAN PABLO II!

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: YAHOOOOO, HOLA A TODOS, RENACIENDO DE MIS CENIZAS, AQUÍ ESTA ESTE CAPITULO TAN ESPERADO DE FACEBOOK BAKUGAN.**_

_**SIENTO MI AUSENCIA, PERO ESTABA EN MIS EXAMENES DE SEGUNDO PARCIAL Y ADEMAS QUE NO0 TENGO INTERNET EN MI CASA COMPLICARON TODO, ADEMAS QUE TENIA ESTE CAPITULO YA LISTO, PERO A MI HERMANO SE LE OCURRIO LA "GRAN IDEA" DE DARLE MANTENIMIENTO A MI COMPU, PERO BORRO TODOS MIS DOCUMENTOS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, POR QUE LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SALDRA EN UNA O 2 SEMANAS MAXIMO O NO ME LLAMO EVAN DE LA ROSA.**_

_**ES UNA PROMESA…**_

_**BUENO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA LA CONCLUSION DE ESTA AVENTURA EN ITALIA.**_

_**COMO DIJE ARRIBA, LAMENTO Q ESTO NO SEA EN VENECIA COMO ME PIDIERON.**_

_**BUENO, ESPERO Q ME PERDONEN.**_

_**Y ME DESPIDO COMO SIEMPRE.**_

_**CON UN HASTA LUEGO Y UN**_

_**SSAYONARAAA.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**FACEBOOK BAKUGAN**_

_**CAPITULO 14**_

_**CRISIS ITALIANA**_

_**PARTE 2**_

_**3:00PM HORA ITALIANA**_

las tardes en Italia son características por que a aquellas horas, la gente esta mas animada y todos los locales están abiertos, y aquel día no era la excepción, comida, lugares turísticos y cultura escrita en las paredes de cualquier lugar, precisamente, era la tarde perfecta y el lugar perfecto para disfrutar de la vida que dios nos había otorgado.

¡Alguien que me ayude!

Bueno, eso solo si tu vida no es amenazada por fans locas.

Las tranquilas calles de roma se llenaban de bullicio debido a la persecución protagonizada por Evan, el aspirante a escritor mexicano y por una multitud de fans persiguiéndolo con la idea de que el es el famoso cantante Kendall de la banda Big Time Rush.

Lo siento, perdón, disculpe – musitaba el joven mexicano mientras era perseguido por aquellas mujeres por prácticamente toda roma.

Me lleva y justo se tenía que acabar mi suministro de gasolina mientras huía de esta horda de locas, pero por Dios, Buda, ra, Jebus y los demás,¡ POR QUE ESTO ME TIENE QUE PASAR JUSTO A MI! – grito con desesperación aun corriendo por las calles de la capital italiana, mientras corría, saco de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y con el rápidamente marco un número. – por favor hermana, contesta, contesta.

Hola…

Akira que bueno que te…

Soy Akira De la Rosa, por el momento no puedo contestarte, por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono, te contestare lo mas pronto que pueda, bye – después de escuchar aquella grabación del celular de su hermana, se escucho el bip que significaba que podría dejar aquel recado.

Mierda – susurro – hermana, por favor envíame un vehículo, el que sea, pero con algo de estilo, tengo que huir rápidamente, si no me crees, escucha esto – exclamo el con pánico para exponer su teléfono a los ruidos ocasionados por las fans que amenazaban con varias pero malas intenciones hacia el chico.

¡KENDALL NO CORRAS!

NO MUERDO MUCHO MI AMOR

Ayúdame – grito por última vez para colgar el teléfono y seguir con su huida por la ciudad.

Pronto, el joven pudo divisar un letrero de cerrado y una puerta entreabierta, por lo que corrió deprisa entrando a aquel lugar, logrando perder a las fans que lo acosaban y entrando un gran monumento italiano.

El coliseo romano.

el coliseo romano es un anfiteatro de la época del imperio romano, construido en el siglo i en el centro de la ciudad de roma, originalmente era conocido como anfiteatro Flavio, en honor a la dinastía Flavia, la dinastía de emperadores que lo construyo y paso a ser llamado Coloseum por la gran estatua del coloso de nerón. Por sus características arqueológicas, estado de conservación e historia, el coliseo es uno de los monumentos más famoso de la cultura clásica.

Dentro de el, el aspirante a escritor observo los recintos del coliseo, en el centro de el, pudo ver como gente construía un escenario y algunas sillas alrededor de este.

Cada cinco segundos desviaba la mirada buscando un por que estaban construyendo un escenario adentro de aquel patrimonio nacional italiano, así que camino lentamente hacia el escenario para no llamar la atención de los que ahora estaban armando aquella estructura, camino lentamente, hasta que un crujido en su pie lo detuvo.

Al bajar la mirada a su pie derecho, el joven vio la causa de aquel crujido, un pedazo de papel se le había pegado al zapato, lo quito de su pie y lo levanto para examinarlo, encontrándose con una sorpresa.

Era un cartel parecido al que una chica le había mostrado en la fontana de Trevi, en el, se podían observar a la banda Big Time Rush, todos con unas caras sonrientes y abajo pudo observar unas letras.

BIG TIME RUSH HOY EN ITALIA.

ACUDE EL DIA 15 DE DICIEMBRE CON TUS AMIGOS.

SERA UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE...

KENDALL, LOGAN, CARLOS Y JAMES

EN VIVO EN EL COLISEO ROMANO

HOY A LAS 9:00PM

NO TE LO PIERDAS.

Ahh, así que por eso hay muchas fanáticas – se dijo Evan así mismo mientras examinaba el cartel nuevamente, lo doblo y lo coloco adentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y caminaba hacia la salida sin que nadie lo viera.

Oye tú…

El joven se volteo temerosamente, al voltear, se encontró con una niña mucho menor a el, por cuya apariencia se podría considerar de mas o menos 11 años, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

Probablemente cree que soy el tal Kendall – pensó - no pequeña, no soy Kendall – dijo el con una voz tonta mientras se agachaba a la altura de ella. – me estas confundiendo.

En primera – espeto ella – no me hables así – dijo con seriedad para después observar detenidamente al chico mexicano. – te creo, te ves mucho mas inteligente que el Kendall que conozco, pero un poco mas desalineado.

Gracias, creo – respondió el con una sonrisa nerviosa – ¿soy Evan de la Rosa y tu?

Katie Knight, soy la hermana menor de Kendall – respondió.

¿Su hermana? - pregunto sorprendido.

Sip y que haces aquí, esta es zona restringida hasta esta noche.

Y ahí el joven le explico que solo había venido a Italia para divertirse con sus compañeros, pero no contaba con que los confundieran con la banda big time Rush y como sus amigos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y se escondía en el coliseo para no ser encontrado por aquellas fans locas.

Después de relatarle a la niña su historia, el joven asomo parte de su cabeza por una de las entradas del coliseo, observando que no hubiera algún rastro de la horda de chicas que lo perseguían.

Bueno, no hay moros en la costa – dijo con alivio – mejor me voy antes de que pasen por aquí y buscar a mis amigos.

Esta bien y si necesitas asesoría legal, puedo ayudarte – exclamo ella con auto suficiencia.

Lo pensare, hasta luego Katie.

Adiós Evan.

Revisó nuevamente que no hubiera rastro de las fans y al comprobar que estaba a salvo por ahora, el chico salió del coliseo y se encamino por una de las avenidas de las calles de roma.

aunque sea – exclamo Evan con felicidad mientras seguía caminando – por ahora puedo disfrutar a lo que vine aquí, disfrutar el paisaje que esta antigua ciudad nos proporciona, además de, una fuente de inspiración para mis futuros escritos, tal vez podría ambientar un capitulo de Key of the Heart en esta ciudad, los nescientes en el coliseo y muestras de amor de parte de Ventus y Alice, eso si seria épico - dijo el con felicidad, observando con curiosidad los monumentos y los edificios que adornaban la gran ciudad de roma y el sonido de la tranquilidad presente.

¡Miren chicas lo encontré!

Y así acaba mi tranquilidad – musito con fastidio para después empezar a correr nuevamente.

Pero por el amor de dios, no me pueden dejar en paz – grito con desesperación, pero aquellos gritos fueron en vano, ya que los gritos de parte de las chicas lo opacaban.

El joven corría dando vueltas en cualquier calle intentando perder de nueva cuenta a las chicas, pero al parecer ellas lo seguían mas detenidamente para no perderlo de nueva cuenta.

El joven nuevamente dio vuelta en una esquina sin saber que…

Me lleva la que me trajo – susurro mientras retrocedía lo más que podía, encontrándose su espalda contra la dura pared de concreto de un callejón sin salida, observando con gran miedo a las chicas que se acercaban lentamente.

Al fin te tenemos Kendall.

Solo para nosotras.

Ven papacito, que no muerdo mucho.

Ohh por dios – musito mientras observaba con temor como un ratón a punto de ser comido por un grupo de gatos – ayuden-mee – cerró los ojos para esperar como lo desmembraban y se repartían las partes de su cuerpo.

¡ALÉJENSE DEL CHICO ESCRITOR!

Al escuchar aquel grito, Evan abrió lentamente los ojos, frente a el se encontraba la imponente figura del mas grande y fornido de los peleadores.

¡JAKE!

¡Evan el escritor, que bueno que te encuentro señor! – Exclamo Jake mientras se ponía en guardia para contener a las chicas – ¿y por que tanta chica persiguiéndote y donde esta dan el galán?

Larga historia…

Vamos por el chicas, primero atravesemos al gorila – gritó con furia una de las chicas para después, seguida de las demás, intentar embestir a Jake.

Pero como si fuera futbol americano, la gran masa de músculos contuvo a la muchedumbre para después lanzar a todas las fans afuera del callejón, dejando el camino libre.

Sube chico escritor, vamos a salir de aquí en un segundón – dijo el en su clásico tono en rimas.

Obedeciendo a su compañero, Evan se subió de la gran espalda de Jake y el empezó a correr saliendo del callejón, arre basando a las fans, quienes todavía estaban aturdidas por la caída que les había ocasionado el chico australiano.

Diablos – susurro una de las fan, mientras observaba el paisaje a su alrededor intentando encontrar a los fugitivos, sin embargo, ambos ya habían desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Al percatarse que estaban fuera del peligro, Evan bajo de la espalda de Jake y se recargo en una pared de algún edificio, respirando agitadamente. – uff, por poco ni la contaba, gracias Jake, te debo una. – musito el dándole al gigante una sonrisa.

No hay que chico escritor, pero dime donde están el Ren y dan el galán – pregunto Jake algo confundido.

Y como le había contado antes a Kate, le conto a Jake como a el y a los demás los habían confundido con la banda Big Time Rush y ahora no sabe por que, dan y Ren habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Que fuerte, que fuerte – musito Jake pensativo – bueno, creo que lo mejor será que busquemos a Ren y a dan el galán ¿no lo crees?

Si, ya que esas fanáticas ya no me molestan, ahora podremos concentrarnos en la búsqueda de esos dos, así que vamos. – confirmo Evan con determinación.

Te sigo chico escritor – exclamo el gran peleador para después seguir al chico escritor por las calles de roma.

….

no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, no sabia que día era, no sabia que año era, había perdido toda noción del tiempo, estaba solo en una habitación oscura sucumbiendo a la venganza preparada por su ex novia y a aquella melodía diseñada para torturar el cuerpo y el alma.

_Baby, baby, baby oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby no._

_Like baby, baby, baby oh_

_I thought you always be mime, mime._

pronto, una pequeña luz iluminó aquella habitación en la que se encontraba, ahí, la figura de runo Misaki apareció del lumbral vestida con el mismo traje blanco que llevaba puesto la vez anterior, por como vestía, o tenia trajes iguales, o no había pasado tanto como el creía.

Ella paró la música y se acerco lentamente al joven peleador, en su rostro, podía observar una expresión de satisfacción.

Hola dan – dijo ella con autosuficiencia- ¿te gustaron las tres horas continuas en Justin Bieber?

Si te soy sincero runo, preferiría someterme tres años en el infierno que esto – dijo el con una débil sonrisa.

Je, siempre tan cómico dan – comento ella mientras acercaba su rostro a de el. – pero que nos paso, antes éramos tan unidos, pero ahora mírate, estas atado a mi merced. – dijo ella con sorna.

Bueno, nadie sabe lo que el destino nos tiene preparado, ¿verdad Runo?

Eso es verdad, ¿pero no crees que podamos empezar del principio? – pregunto ella con cierta picardía en su voz, lentamente se acerco a dan uniendo sus labios con los de el en un beso cargado de pasión, el sorprendido por la acción realizada correspondió aquel contacto de sus labios con los ajenos, pronto ella empezó a desatarle las manos y al terminar, las coloco en su cintura.

Volvamos a comenzar desde el principio – susurro ella mientras seguía besándolo.

Si, comencemos desde el principio – susurro de igual manera – pero….

Pero que dan…

pero no de esta forma - exclamo para empujar a su captora haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, aunque aun tenia las piernas atadas a la silla, el peleador Pyrus corrió hacia la única ventana que daba a donde se encontraba y se lanzo contra esta rompiéndola, sin saber que se encontraban en un edificio a 59 metros del suelo.

DIOS, SÁLVAME DE ESTA POR FAVOR – suplicó el mientras caía moviendo su cuerpo para que la silla a la que estaba atado amortiguara el impacto, observo de reojo el lugar donde iba a caer, posiblemente, el lugar de su muerte, haya abajo, pudo observar unas sillas y unas mesas las cuales eran partes de una cafetería que se ubicaba en la parte baja del edificio donde lo mantenían cautivo.

Bueno, ¡ADIÓS MUNDO CRUEL! – grito para después caer en una de las mesas de la cafetería rompiendo esta y la silla que lo mantenía atado, lo cual amortiguo el impacto e ocasiono que dan salía vivo de aquella caída mortal.

Uff, esa casi no la contaba – dijo dan con alivio para estirar los músculos que habían estado entumecidos por tres horas, mientras algunos clientes y transeúntes estaban observando a dan con extrañeza debido a que había caído del cielo y destruido una de las mesas del local, al darse cuenta de que lo observaban, el embozo una sonrisa y pidió disculpas por romper parte de su local.

DAN KUSO ESA ME LA PAGAS – en la parte alta del edificio se pudo escuchar la voz furiosa de runo, cosa que puso a dan asustado.

Bueno hasta luego – exclamo el por ultima vez para después darse a la fuga de donde se encontraba.

A cabo de unos minutos, runo acompañada con cuatro de sus lacayos habían bajado del edificio y observaban a todas partes buscando indicios de dan, pero fue en vano, ya que se había alejado del lugar sin dejar rastro.

Ton, Ietzo, Andrea, portare l autos in questo momento – ordeno runo a uno de sus lacayos hablando en italiano.

Se il capo runo– y obedeciendo a su capo, los tres hombres de negro se alejaron del lugar, en cuestión de segundos trajo el vehículo, un Lamborghini gallardo modelo 2012 de color blanco, seguido de dos camionetas para escoltarla.

Ahora busquemos a nuestra presa – dijo ella con malicia para que después, los autos arrancaran de sus sitios con un solo objetivo, encontrar a Daniel Kuso.

…

Uff – que bueno que ya perdí a runo y a sus lacras, taxi, por favor, lléveme a ver los mejores lugares de roma– dijo con alivio y tranquilidad el peleador Pyrus, ahora estaba tranquilo en un taxi, feliz de haber perdido a su ex-novia y a sus achichincles, ahora debería buscar a Evan y a Ren y si era necesario, salir del país para ya no meterse en mas problemas de lo que ya estaban.

Observaba por la ventana del taxi el paisaje que el mismo los había llevado a conocer, podía observar edificios nuevos como edificios viejos adornando cada milímetro de la ciudad, pronto, sus ojos pudieron observar, en una de las numerosas plazas de aquella ciudad, caminando y observando aquellos edificios, pudo observar al chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules y otra figura ya conocida, de gran estatura, de piel morena y rastras de cabello anaranjado.

Rápidamente, ordeno que detuvieran el taxi, al hacerlo el chico le pagó y se acerco a donde estaban las figuras de sus amigos.

Evan, Jake – exclamo el acercándose, al instante, los chicos voltearon la mirada hacia su amigo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Dan – grito el chico mexicano al ver a su amigo sano y salvo.

¡Dan el galán! – con entusiasmo, el gigante conocido como Jake abrazo con fuerza a su maestro, al punto de casi asfixiarlo.

Jake, ya suelta a dan – dijo Evan mientras intentara que Jake matara a dan, un rato después, Jake soltó a su amigo, el cual al soltarse, empezó a jalar aire como pez fuera del agua.

Ves Jake, ya casi lo asfixias – dijo el escritor mientras veía como dan se levantaba con ya su respiración recuperada.

Y dime dan, ¿por que desapareciste?, ¿en donde diablos estabas? y ¿por que parece que te hubieran torturado psicológicamente a través de la música de Justin Bieber? – empezó a interrogar el escritor mexicano, ansioso en parte por conocer que le había ocurrido a su amigo.

Ya con el aliento totalmente recuperado, dan solo pudo decir.

Una larga historia…

y así les comenzó a relatar como después de lo sucedido en la fontana de Trevi, dan había sido secuestrado y lo ataron de pies y manos en un cuarto oscuro, como su ex-novia, runo Misaki, se había convertido en uno de los capos de la mafia italiana y como lo había sometido al infierno con la música del icono Justin alias "tortura psicológica" Bieber por tres largas horas, y como al final se había lanzado por la ventana del cuarto en lo que lo tenia en cautiverio, sin saber que estaba en un edificio a casi sesenta metros de altura.

Y bueno, esa es mi historia. – dijo dan dando por terminado su relato.

Esto si que ha sido una locura pero grande, que fuerte.

Tienes razón Jake, pero nos ira peor, ahora tenemos que cuidarnos de dos cosas, la mafia italiana, y de seguro las fans seguirán buscándonos, pensando que somos Big Time Rush.

Y Evan como ya había relatado antes, le conto a dan lo que le había sucedido en su travesía por roma, y como se entero que aquella noche en el coliseo romano, iba a ver una presentación de big time Rush.

Oigan chicos – espeto Jake a medio relato de parte del chico mexicano. – lo mejor será que nos larguemos de aquí pero ahora, antes de que las fans o la mafia nos encuentre.

Estoy de acuerdo con Jake, además debemos buscar a Ren que sigue desaparecido – comento Evan.

Bueno, pues que estamos esperando – exclamo dan con entusiasmo.- a la aventura.

Y así, los tres caminaron sin rumbo alguno a través de la antigua ciudad de roma.

….

Hacia tiempo que había dejado de pedir ayuda, no sabia cuanto había pasado, simplemente, estaba solo.

Como ultimo intento para escapar de la furia de Zenet, Ren se había metido a una cripta, que justo era, la obra del sepulcro del ahora beato, juan pablo ii, y ahora estaba atrapado junto al cuerpo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ya que nunca se habría dicho sepulcro, ni siquiera se exhumo durante su beatificación, tal vez, tuviera que pasar ahí el resto de sus días, sin nadie a su lado mas que la tumba donde reposaba el papa.

se sentó a pensar en los acontecimientos más importantes en su vida, la vida en el castillo del emperador Barodius, la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia, su participación en los peleadores y las batallas que el y sus amigos habían librado a través de los años.

Se sentó recargándose a una parte del ataúd donde reposaba el cuerpo, donde solo viviría, en sus recuerdos.

Oigan, donde creen que este Ren en este momento – se escuchó desde las afueras de la cripta.

El video habrá parado a Fabia, pero no a Zenet, así que ten por seguro que ahora esta en cautiverio tal como lo estuve – se escucho otra voz.

Pronto, Ren reconoció aquellas voces que resonaban desde la luz, rápidamente se acerca a la puerta de la cripta y empezó a golpearla y a gritar.

¡Dan, Evan, estoy aquí, por favor sáquenme!

¿Ren? – Cuestiono el joven mexicano - ¿dónde estas hombre?

¡Aquí adentro, por favor sáquenme!

Me lleva la que me trajo – exclamo Evan – ¡esta en la cripta de juan pablo ii!

Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes – dijo Jake con alarma mientras se acercaba a la cripta, vamos a abrirla, tenemos que sacarlo a como de lugar. – dijo para después, empezar a empujar la puerta de piedra que daba a la sepultura.

Yo te ayudo – dijo dan para después intentar sacar a su amigo de ahí.

¿Saben que alguien nos ve, nos convertiremos no solo en enemigos del vaticano, si no de todos los creyentes de las religiones cristiana y católica de todo el mundo? – cuestiono Evan las acciones de sus compañeros, sin recibir más respuesta que los jadeos provocados por el esfuerzo por retirar la tapa de la sepultura santa. – Bueno, a mal paso darle prosa, déjenme ayudar hombre – y al de decidido a ayudar a su compañero atrapado, el joven mexicano se unió a la fuerza para sacar a Ren de aquella tumba.

Vamos, denle fuerte – musito Jake mientras empujaba.

A ya va, a ya va – dijo Evan mientras sentía como la puerta se movía de su sitio.

Pronto pudieron lograr su cometido, desplazaron la puerta de la sepultura y Ren pudo observar nuevamente la luz del día.

Gracias chicos les debo una – exclamo Ren con felicidad por saber que, no iba a pasar todas su vida en aquella cripta.

Y dime Ren ¿cómo diablos te metiste en la tumba del papa? – cuestiono Evan.

¡Ahí están!

Los chicos voltearon su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la voz, ahí, a bordo de un Lamborghini gallardo modelo 2012, escoltada por dos camionetas de color negro, runo Misaki, observaba con furia a sus presas, su ex-novio, Daniel Kuso y quien había hecho que su popularidad se haya bajado hasta lo mas recóndito del infierno por sus historias románticas DanxAlice, DanxFabia y DanxMira, el escritor mexicano Evan de la rosa.

Disparen…

A la orden de su capo, de las camionetas emergieron algunos de los lacayos de runo, armados cada uno con una metralleta, y con aquella acción, empezaron a disparar con dirección a los chicos.

Es hora de hacer lo de siempre – exclamo Evan con pánico mientras esquivaba junto a sus amigos, las balas que amenazaban con acabar con su vida.

Y eso es…

¡Patitas para que las quiero!

Y con aquel grito de guerra característico del joven De la Rosa, empezaron a correr, seguidos de cerca por los mafiosos comandados por runo quienes disparaban a diestra y siniestra aquellas armas y atrás de ellos, la joven capo observaba con diversión lo que pasaba.

Y ahora como vamos a escapar – musito Jake con miedo mientras seguían escapando.

Bueno, yo…

Evan fue interrumpido por el tono de su celular, el cual sonaba la canción Memoria, ending del anime Fate Zero (se los recomiendo, tanto el anime como el ending)

Moshi, moshi – contesto Evan mientras seguía corriendo.

Hola Onii-chan, recibí tu mensaje y ya tengo tu vehículo listo, le puse algo extra para que te liberes de las molestias. – al otro lado de la línea, la voz de la hermana menor de Evan sonaba.

Gracias hermana – exclamo Evan a través del teléfono.

Por dios Evan, por que hablas por teléfono, mientras escapamos de la mafia. – espeto Ren con molestia mientras seguía corriendo.

¿La mafia dice? – Se escuchó la voz de Akira con sorpresa – ¿pero en que problemas te metes hermano?

En varios – contesto mientras esquivaba las balas – ahora dime, ¿donde esta el vehículo?

En la esquina del coliseo, cuídate y no mueras – al decir eso la llamada se cortó.

Ahora que hacemos Evan el escritor, si no aquí nos van a dar chicharrón – comento Jake con pánico mientras corrían.

El no contesto aquella pregunta, solo siguió corriendo mientras las balas se estrellaban contra las paredes y asustaban a los transeúntes que caminaban, pronto, el joven mexicano pudo divisar el coliseo romano.

Ahora a la esquina – ordeno, en seguida los dieron la vuelta por un pasillo que daba directo al coliseo.

Ahora a donde vamos Evan, y que hablaste con tu hermana – pregunto Ren aun esquivando las balas.

Ya lo verán chicos, ya lo verán – dijo el mientras salían del pasillo, ahí en una de las esquinas del coliseo, se podía observar un Ferrari modelo 2012 de color rojo, con un salto, Evan entro al vehículo y abrió la guantera, encontrándose así, con las llaves del bólido.

Gracias hermana – se dijo a si mismo mientras colocaba las llaves y encendía el auto. – ¡chicos entren ahora si quieren vivir!

Sus palabras si que tienen lógica – dijo Dan para después entrar al vehicula junto a Jake y Ren.

¡Ahora Evan, arranca!

Y con el rugir del motor, el auto empezó a correr a toda velocidad dejando atrás a los asesinos de Runo.

¡Malditos! – Exclamo Runo con furia mientras observaba el auto donde escapaban los fugitivos – inútiles entren ahora, persigan y o destruyan ese auto – a la orden, aquellos mafiosos entraron a las camionetas y a toda velocidad seguían el Ferrari.

Acelérale chofer- suplicaba Jake observando como los matones de Runo se acercaban cada vez mas a ellos, disparando a la carrocería del coche – Acelérale chofer por que lo andan persiguiendo los matones de su ex-mujer, ñaa quiero llorar.

Conduzco lo más rápido que puedo, además deja de llorar, tan grandote y tan llorón – Dijo Evan mientras seguía conduciendo.

Bueno, es que no quiero morir tan jovenazo – Exclamo haciendo un puchero en la parte trasera del automóvil.

Ya Jake, que si no te echamos del… - empezó a amenazar Ren, pero no pudo completarla, ya que bajo los asientos pudo observar algo.

Que pasa Ren – pregunto Dan desde la parte delantera del automóvil.

Espera Jake – dijo el chico Gundaliano mientras tomaba algo debajo del asiento del australiano, extrayendo de ahí una bazuca lanza misiles. Por dios…

Que fuerte, que fuerte…

Que es chicos, que encontraron – pregunto Evan mientras conducía huyendo de los matones.

Una bazuca…

Esa hermana que tengo – susurro Evan para después dirigirles las palabras a sus compañeros.

Jake toma la bazuca y apunta hacia el convoy de Runo, yo te daré la señal para que puedas disparar

Entendido – acepto Jake.

Jake apunto la bazuca hacia el auto principal, pero no disparo, solo se que quedo inmóvil esperando la señal de su compañero.

¿Ahora chico escritor?

Aun no – respondió el mientras aceleraba.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Jake se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, esperando y rezando con todas sus fuerzas que ninguna de las balas que lanzaban los achichincles de Runo le diera y pusiera fin a su vida y existencia.

¿Ahora?

No

Pasaron unos minutos más.

¿Ahora?

No Jake.

Evan seguía conduciendo a toda velocidad, rezaba también para que Jake no perdiera la valentía, pronto llegaron a su destino, una colina empinaba que daba una vista magnifica de la vieja ciudad.

Espero a acercarse lo suficiente para.

AHORA JAKE – Grito Evan.

A la orden de su compañero, Jake presiono el gatillo del arma, disparando por subsecuente un proyectil con dirección al automóvil principal, vehículo donde se encontraba la joven capo, Runo Misaki.

Diablos – Dijo ella al ver aquel proyectil que estamparía contra su convoy.

Me las pagaras Evan, hijo de la…

Se escucho una explosión proveniente de aquel choque entre el auto Lamborghini y el proyectil de los chicos, creando una humareda de humo y llamas que se fueron extrayendo, llegando a los demás autos del convoy de la mafia.

Diablos, ahora nosotros vamos a ser calcinados, no quiero morir – Con lagrimas, Jake se abrazo del chico Gundaliano mientras observaba como la explosión se acercaba a su vehículo.

Yijaaaa – Grito Evan con entusiasmo, mientras que al mismo tiempo, presionaba uno de los botones en el panel del Ferrari, cuya etiqueta decía:

CUIDADO, ACIDO DE NITROSO.

Yijaaa – Al presionar aquel botón, se acciono el mecanismo del acido de nitroso, mejor conocido en los barrios como Nitro, una sustancia que les producía a los automóviles una velocidad increíble por algunos segundos, las flamas azules emergieron del tubo de escape, que al llegar a la parte baja de la colina, ocasiono que, literalmente, el auto volara por los aires.

EVAN DE LA ROSA, DAN KUSO – Se escucho, al voltear, los chicos se encontraron con Runo, quien viajaba a bordo de una silla eyectora, pero con la ropa, toda llena de hollín a causa de la explosión, algún día me las pagaran.

¡ALGÚN DÍA ME LAS PAGARAN! – Fue lo último que escucharon, ya que la silla seguía su curso, elevando a Runo cada vez más en el cielo, al grado de solo verse una estrella en el cielo (nota: estilo equipo Rocket).

Sujétense por que esto va a estar duro – Ignorando la amenaza de Runo, el joven mexicano se sujeto fuertemente del volante del Ferrari ya que el acido de nitroso se había acabado y aun seguían en el cielo, lo que significaba que se aplicaba la segunda ley de Newton

Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

Ajuua – Grito Evan con entusiasmo mientras bajaban.

El estruendo se escucho en el pavimento cuando el auto cayó en el piso desvalijándose por completo, pero dejando ilesos a sus tripulantes.

Uff que día, ¿no lo creen chicos? – interrogo el chico escritor mientras salía del vehículo el cual ya parte de la carrocería se había caído debido al golpe y observaba la cara de sorpresa que tenían sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

Esto no me lo esperaba, que fuerte – comento Jake todavía en shock

Bueno, lo mejor será mover esta cosa – señalo Evan refiriéndose al Ferrari el cual ya tenia marcas de bala y parte de la carrocería caída. – creo que por ahora Runo no nos molestara por una emporada, así por que no me ayudan a mover esto, conozco un buen lugar en e que pueden arreglar esto – Dijo el con una sonrisa – y mañana lo usaremos para en serio, conocer y conquistar Roma.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo – apoyo Dan mientras se bajaba del vehículo.

Vamos – dijo Ren mientras empezaba a empujar.

Que fuerte, juro que iré mas seguido con ustedes por el mundo – comento el gran australiano con su clásica sonrisa mientras empujaba el automóvil. – vamos chicos ya, vamos a mover esta chatarra al garaje.

Y con su aventura por ahora terminaba, los chicos empezaron a empujar su vehículo por las calles de Roma, mientras todos observaban como el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el crepúsculo de la tarde.

Solo tengo una pregunta

¿Y Lync?

….

8:00 PM HORA ITALIANA.

¿Crees que con eso voy a conquistar a Alice nuevamente? – pregunto el a bordo de un auto desconocido.

Claro, esta totalmente garantizado – contesto ella con una sonrisa. – ¿O acaso quieres que ella se quede con ese bastardo de Shun Kazami?

No, ese imbécil pagara todo lo que me ha hecho a mí y a mi relación con Alice.

A si se habla tigre, así que ve ahí y conquista a tu todavía novia, ahh antes de que se me olvide, hubo un cambio de planes, la declaración será en la plaza Navona al norte, ya fije las coordenada en el GPS, suerte - y con animo, Akira abandono el vehículo para que Lync fuera directo a donde se llevaría a cabo todo, la plaza Navona.

….

La plaza Navona, otra de las plazas más importantes de la ciudad de Roma, creada basándose en los trazos de un antiguo estadio en el siglo 1, en donde originalmente, los antiguos romanos iban a ver los actos circenses y los juegos que se realizaban. Antes conocida como Circus Agonais, pero después a lo largo del tiempo, cambio su nombre a Navone, y posteriormente a Navona, esta plaza es sede de grandes y antiguas fuentes, siendo la más representativa, la fuente de los cuatro ríos creada en 1651 por su compatriota Lorenzo Bernini, la cual representa los cuatro grandes ríos.

Shun – pregunto Alice, mientras caminaban ya adentrándose a la plaza. – por que estamos aquí, primero fue Pamplona y ahora venimos a Italia, no es que no me guste, pero a que hemos venido de otra parte del mundo.

Bueno Alice, hemos venido aquí para que te olvides de lo que te hizo ese imbécil de Lync Volan.

Shun no le llames así – contesto ella con un poco de enojo mientras defendía a quien todavía era su novio – De seguro no pudo ir aquel día y con tantos viajes debe estarme buscando, lo mejor, seria llamar para que…

No Alice – Dijo Shun interrumpiéndola.- No puedes estarte mintiendo así, tu, yo y todos sabemos que ese bastardo te dejo a propósito plantada, no puedes estarlo defendiendo si ya sabes la verdad.

Ella bajo la mirada con tristeza, tal ves, lo que decía el era cierto, Lync la había dejado plantada aquel día, en el que se suponía que iban a ir al cine, tal vez, era hora de aceptar la verdad que no había querido ver.

Shun pero aun así…

Déjame enmendar los errores que cometí en el pasado, déjame hacerte olvidar el dolor que te han causado. – con aquellas palabras, el peleador ventus se arrodillo ante la chica rusa, la cual lo observaba con un poco de sorpresa.

¿Alice Gehabich, quisieras ser mi novia? – pregunto con ternura.

Ella se llevo las manos a su rostro mientras este se sonrojaba, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera la primera vez, Shun había sido tan dulce con ella y ahora, el le daba la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y olvidar todo lo que había acontecido en el pasado, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chiquillo Vestal que también le había ayudado, pero quien también la había dejado plantada.

Tal vez. Era su oportunidad.

Shun yo…

Su oportunidad de olvidar.

Shun, yo acep…

¡ALEJATE DE MI NOVIA KAZAMI!

Aquella escena se cortó de repente, al voltear, ambos rostros se encontraron con Lync Volan, quien estaba bajando en un Porche modelo 2012 (nota: que familia mas adinerada la mia ¿no lo creen?) vestido con pantalón y chaqueta beige y una camisa blanca marca Emporio Armani, además de una corbata negra, el joven observaba con rabia al ninja que estaba a un paso de quitarle a la chica que amaba.

¡Lync!

¡QUE HACES AQUÍ VOLAN, CON TODO LO QUE LE HICISTE SUFRIR,¿ AHORA VIENES A IMPEDIR SU FELICIDAD?

Ahora si ya te cargo el payaso – Y con la furia escrita en cada facción de su ser, el joven vestal se abalanzo contra Shun tacleándolo en una lanza y así comenzando una pelea.

¡LYNC!

¡SHUN!

Alto – algunos de los turistas y transeúntes se acercaron a observar la pelea que se presenciaba en la parte central de la plaza, mientras que otros separaban a los contendientes alejándolos a una distancia segura.

NO LO ESCUCHES ALICE – Exclamo Lync intentando zafarse del agarre de los turistas y atacar nuevamente a Shun - ESTE MALDITO ME ENCERRO EN EL ARMARIO DE MI CASA POR TRES DIAS PARA HACERSE EL HEROE Y ALEJARTE DE MI.

NO LO ESCUCHES ALICE, ESTE MALDITO TE ESTA MINTIENDO DE NUEVO, SABES QUE ES UN MAESTRO DE LA ACTUACION.

YA VERAS KAZAMI, NI TODOS LOS JUTSUS NINJAS TE VAN A SALVAR.

¡ALTO LOS DOS! – Exclamo Alice con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro, hecho que calmo a ambos contendientes.

Alice…

Lync, no se que haya pasado, pero el dolor que me causaste fue muy grande, no puedo perdonarte, ahora no puedo, así que creo, que será mejor que te vayas. – con lagrimas, ella se dio media vuelta mientras que una chica pelirroja y de ojos marrones intentaba consolarla.

Suéltenme ya – pidió Lync a quienes lo sujetaban, al instante lo soltaron mientras veía como ella lloraba por su culpa.

Ganaste Kazami – Dijo el joven, herido ya que a pese a sus esfuerzos no pudo recuperar a la chica de quien se había enamorado por primera vez.

Espera Lync – Exclamo Shun mientras caminaba con dirección al menor – Sin resentimientos – Dijo con autosuficiencia mientras extendía su brazo hacia el.

Sin resentimientos – admitió con una falsa sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano con la de el.

De inmediato, el rostro de Shun se acerco a la oreja de Lync (nota: No se ilusionen chicas) y le empezó a susurrar en el oído.

Es verdad lo que dijiste…

¿Que?

Es verdad – dijo el un poco mas alto pero solo para que el pudiera oír – yo fui quien te secuestro, todo lo que dijiste era cierto, pero esto es una venganza por lo que me hiciste primero y mira, ahora Alice no te cree y nadie aparte tuyo y mío sabrá esto.

Al escuchar aquello último, el rostro de Lync se ilumino con una sonrisa, como un niño en navidad.

Que te ocurre Volan – Dijo el mientras veía a todas las personas a su alrededor, casi todas lo observaba con repudio á excepción de Lync, quien lo veía con burla, Alice, quien lo veía sorprendida y desilusionada y la chica pelirroja quien reía en silencio.

Yo fui quien te secuestro, todo lo que dijiste era cierto, pero esto es una venganza por lo que me hiciste primero y mira, ahora Alice no te cree y nadie aparte tuyo y mío sabrá esto. – Se escucho de nueva cuenta, el ninja observo a Lync, el sonreía mientras señalaba su corbata.

Maldito niño.

La corbata de Lync en realidad era un micrófono, un micrófono el cual estaba conectado inalámbricamente a unas bocinas, escondidas en el auto de Lync y estas habían transmitido todo lo que Shun había vociferado cuando estaba a solas con el chico a la gente que estaba en ese momento en la plaza.

Plan ejecutado perfectamente por parte de la integrante menor de la familia de la Rosa.

Shun… - Alice se acerco lentamente hacia el y le propino una bofetada en la mejilla, tan fuerte que le dejo la mano marcada en el rostro. – Eres un maldito, nunca me imagine que fueras capaz de algo así.

Alice, déjame explicarte…

Que hay que explicar si acabo de oír todo de tus propios labios – Exclamo ella – Púdrete – Dijo ella con furia mientras se alejaba

Que…

De pronto, una fruta podrida se estampo en la cara de Shun, pronto, una lluvia de ella fueron lanzadas de la nada hacia el.

¿Pero que pasa? – Se pregunto a si mismo.

La gente que estaba en las cercanías empezaba a lanzar aquella fruta y en la esquina se podía ver un pequeño local de madera, cuyo letrero decía:

FRUTA PARA LANZAR AL CRETINO 1 EURO POR PIEZA

Bueno, será mejor que me valla de aquí- comento el joven Vestal mientras se alejaba del lugar

Lync espera…

Al voltear, Lync se encontró con Alice, quien lo observaba con ternura.

Lo siento, siento no haberte creído – musito ella entre lagrimas.

No importa Alice, lo importante es que el esta recibiendo su merecido – comento el entre risas mientras veía como Shun era bañado en fruta podrida.

El acerco sus labios con los de ella besándola con ternura, ella correspondió mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de el, colocando sus sentimientos en aquel contacto.

Pronto, de las bocinas del auto de Lync, se empezó a sonar una canción mas apropiada para aquella ocasión

Han pasado días algunas semanas

Hace tantos besos que no se quitan mis ganas.

Y tuvimos miedos

Aun terminada la canción, ello seguían besándose, como dos amantes quienes no se habían visto en un largo periodo, colocando cada gota de su ser en ese beso que expresaba el amor que se tenían el uno en el otro.

Te amo Lync.

Yo también te amo Alice.

Pronto, un sonido inundo el silencio, haciendo terminar aquel beso.

Eso si es romántico, que fuerte, que fuerte.

Amor del bueno.

Eso si va para mis historias, lo juro.

Al voltear, ambos enamorados se encontraron con Evan, Dan, Ren y Jake, bajando de un Ferrari 2012 recién reparado.

Hola chicos – Exclamo Alice con sorpresa - ¿Cómo han estado?

Bien, no nos quejamos de la vida. - comento Evan ¿verdad chicos?

Si – respondieron los tres al unísono.

Chicos, que bueno que los encuentro – se escucho a una voz desconocida.

Los seis se encontraron una mujer, un poco mayor que ellos, de piel morena y de cabello negro quien los miraba con reproche.

¿Quien es usted? – pregunto Evan con curiosidad

No empecemos con esto Kendall – comento ella con molestia – Gustavo esta furioso por que aun no se han presentado al coliseo para su presentación.

Presentación – repitió Evan

Chicos, llévenlos a la camioneta – de la nada, siete hombres de negro aparecieron, cargando y transportando a Evan, Dan, Ren y Lync adentro de una camioneta negra.

Oigan – comento Jake acercándose a la chica – se confunden, ellos no son los que…

Tu también – comento ella – debes ser el telonero, sube ahora – dijo ella haciendo que el subiera de igual manera a la camioneta. – vámonos, al coliseo.

Y la camioneta arranco perdiéndose en la noche.

¡LYNC!

¡ALICE!

Ven vamos a alcanzarlos – de repente pudo ver a la chica pelirroja tomarle la mano y llevarla al auto, en el que antes, Lync había llegado a la plaza.

¿Quien eres? – pregunto Alice con curiosidad

Akira, Akira de la Rosa.

….

¿Que pasa por que nos metieron a la camioneta? – comento Dan mientras todos eran transportados en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Debe ser por que Dan, Ren, Lync y yo nos parecemos a la banda Big Time Rush, ella debe ser una empleada del espectáculo

Big time ¿que? – pregunto Lync con sorpresa.

Cuando lleguemos, hablaremos con el manager de la banda, le explicaremos que es todo una confusión y nos soltaran – Comento el hico Mexicano con su plan ya formulado. – ahora tenemos que esperar.

…..

Pronto, llegaron a las puertas del coliseo romano, los mismos hombres de negro, abrieron la puerta e introducción a los chicos en la parte de atrás del escenario.

Gustavo, ya encontré a los chicos – comento la mujer mientras mostraba los 4 peleadores.

Oiga – comenzó a hablar Evan – esto es una gran equivocación – no somos quienes uste…

Cállense perros – Los chicos pudieron observar a un hombre de alrededor unos 40 años, gordo y de cabeza rapada que a ver su expresión, no estaba feliz. – ya elevaron mi presión arterial con sus locuras, ahora primero presenten al telonero, ¿donde esta la promesa de África?

Oigan, ya suéltenme ahora, o llamo a mi abogado…

Bien. Dijo el hombre que al parecer se llamaba Gustavo – en cinco minutos presenten el show con el chico africano.

Oiga, yo soy australiano, no africano.

Como sea – comento el sin darle importancia. – Y después que los perros hagan lo que más o menos saben hacer – ordenó, al instante, los llevaron a los camerinos, mas específicamente, los arrojaron adentro de ellos.

Me lleva…

¿Evan?

Adentro de su camerino, el chico mexicano, pudo ver a Katie, la hermana menor de Kendall, el líder de la banda, quien lo observaba sorprendida.

¡Katie!

¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto ella.

Pues estaba tranquilo sin hacer nada, cuando a mis amigos nos secuestran por que al parecer, nos confundieron de nuevo como los llamados Big Time Rush y ese tipo llamado Gustavo nos llamo perros, como si no fuéramos nada - comento el

Eso es clásico de Gustavo – dijo ella sin darle importancia – ahora, lo importante es que ahora, hay mal de cuatro mil personas esperando a ver a Big Time Rush y espero que sepas, o cantar o huir, por que de lo contrario, Gustavo y los fans en Italia los mataran – Dijo ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Diablos, yo se cantar un poco, pero los demás, no lose…

Ahora…

…

¡Hola a todos! – En el escenario, Gustavo con una horrible sonrisa falsa, animaba lo mas que podía al publico que se había reunido aquella noche para escuchar en vivo a la banda de chicos juvenil del momento – en un momento traeremos a la banda, pero por ahora, témenos, abriendo el concierto, una sensación en África.

Australia. – se escucho a Jake, corrigiendo a Gustavo nuevamente

Bueno, presentemos ahora al joven con voz melodiosa, JAKE VALLORY

Con un empujón, el joven entro al escenario, ahora tenia puesto un pantalón de color negro y una camisa a rayas gris.

El tomo el micrófono temerosamente y empezó a hablar.

Hola..

Bueno, me llamo Jake y como dijeron.. mm vengo de Australia, el curioso nunca me, me imagina estar frente a ustedes, bueno, disfruten…

No sabia que mas hacer, no sabia si la canción era conocida, si no lo era que tendría que hacer, el miedo lo cal comía por dentro.

Pronto la música empezó a sonar, el rostro de Jake cambio de uno preocupado a uno feliz.

Conozco, conozco esa canción, que fuerte. – dijo después para empezar a cantar.

_Raaaa_

_Raaaa_

_Raaaa_

_Si algo me molesta simplente yo me voy  
>no dejo nadie altere<br>los deseos de mi corazón_

_Si caigo en la rutina, no lo pienso mas y me escapo  
>Como yo viva la vida, es un prueba de que vivo estoy<em>

_(no tengo mas) que perder  
>(no tengo mas) que perder<br>Si en las noches sufro solo  
>nadie lo tiene porque que saber<em>

_(no queda mas) que existir  
>(no queda mas) que vivir esta vida como es<br>solo tengo que seguir..._

_Coro_

_Yo tengo mi forma vivir!  
>Gritaré a al mundo desde aquí<em>

_Tengo una luz que me guiará  
>en los momentos de oscuridad<em>

_En mi corazón yo se quien soy  
>No me importa que digan los demás<em>

_Me mantengo fiel a mi mismo  
>no quiero a nadie engañar<em>

_Solo busco una razón  
>por la cual mi alma siga VIVA!<em>

_No voy por la senda que otros han de caminar  
>para es una mentira eso de seguir a los demás<br>Tomaré el desafió, si me equivoco empezaré otra vez  
>si no confio en lo que hago, una respuestas nunca encontraré<em>

_(y yo puedo) entender  
>(y yo puedo) comprender<br>Que la vida es muy corta y me queda mucho por hacer_

_(Quisaz será) mas facil  
>(Quisáz será) si me rindo sigo a los demás<br>pero tengo que luchar_

_Yo jamas me dejaré vecer  
>y riendas siempre tomaré<br>todavia me encuentró aquí  
>aun me queda mucho por vivir<em>

_Si caigo en la desesperación  
>todavía hay otros como yo<br>se que ellos nunca dejarán  
>que caiga en la profunda soledad<em>

_trataré de confiar  
>en la vida que yo elegí ahhh<em>

_puente_

_A veces puedo dudar  
>si soy capaz de mantener mi forma de vivir siempre así<em>

_pero se, que si me doy por vencido y me paro otra vez a llorar  
>nada cambiará...<em>

_CORO  
>Yo tengo mi forma vivir!<br>Gritaré a al mundo desde aquí  
>Tengo una luz que me guiará<br>en los momentos de oscuridad_

_En mi corazón yo se quien soy  
>No me importa que digan los demás<br>Me mantengo fiel a mi mismo  
>no busco engañar<em>

_Yo jamas me dejaré vecer  
>y riendas siempre tomaré<br>todavia me encuentró aquí  
>aun me queda mucho por vivir<em>

_Si caigo en la desesperación  
>todavía hay otros como yo<br>se que ellos nunca dejarán  
>que caiga en la profunda soledad<em>

_trataré de confiar  
>en la vida que yo elegí ahhh<em>

_Solo busco una razón  
>por la cual mi alma siga VIVA!<em>

Al terminar la canción, el publico ovaciono al chico por aquella interpretación con aplausos y gritos.

Gracias, gracias, doy clases los miércoles, no cobro mucho – dijo entre risas mientras hacia una reverencia hacia el publico y después salir del escenario.

…..

Diablos, de seguro ya se comieron hasta los huesos de Jake – comento Evan con miedo al oír que su amigo había salido primero al escenario.

Concéntrate Evan – dijo Katie mientras ella, le enseñaba al menos, la letra de una de las canciones de la banda. – ¿ya te la sabes?

Si, ya…

Es la primera canción del concierto, si mi hermano y sus amigos no llegan a tiempo, ya no podre hacer mas para ayudarlos

Gracias,- dijo Evan – aunque sea retrasaras un poco nuestra muerte.

Pronto, apareció de nueva cuenta la chica que los había raptado anteriormente – Kendall, ya sal, tienes que cantar.

Esta bien – Dijo el para después salir del camerino – deséame suerte.

Suerte.

Evan que hacemos – comentó Dan mientras ambos caminaban al escenario.

Si que hacemos – dijo Ren quien se unía a la conversación.

Pero no vayas a salir con tu grito de guerra que eso no nos va a servir aquí. – espeto el menor del grupo.

Solo síganme en los pasos y la letra – dijo Evan y lo más importante.

¿Que es?

Recen por que se sepan la canción…

….

BUENO, DESPUES DE ESTA GRAN PRESENTACION, AHORA TENEMOS EL PLATO FUERTE, AQUÍ, DESDE ESTADOS UNIDOS, TENEMOS LA BANDA DEL MOMENTO, POR FAVOR RECIVAN A KENDALL, LOGAN, JAMES Y CARLOS

¡BIG TIME RUSH!

Humo y fuegos artificiales salieron del escenario mientras que, de adentro, Evan y compañía salían al escenario con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

QUE SUENE LA MUSICA.

Espero que esto funcione. – Susurro el chico mexicano para comenzar a cantar.

Evan:

Make it count,  
>Play it straight.<p>

Dan:

Don't look back,  
>Don't hesitate.<p>

Todos:

When you go big time.

Ren:

Whatcha want,  
>Whatcha feel.<p>

Lync:

Never quit,  
>Make it real<p>

When you roll big time.

(Ohhhhh.)  
>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<br>Listen to your heart now!  
>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<br>Don't you feel the rush?  
>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<br>Better take your shot now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. (x2)

Cmon shake it up!  
>Whatcha gotta loose?<br>Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
>If you want it all,<br>Lay it on the line.  
>It's the only life ya got,<br>So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. (x2)

Gustavo aquí estamos – mientras el manager de la banda observaba el espectáculo generado por los peleadores, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos marrones se acerco a el.

¿Kendall? – Pregunto Gustavo sorprendido – ¿pero como? Si tú y los demás perros están ahí. - Dijo mostrando la pantalla donde se transmitía el concierto, Kendall igual se quedo sorprendido al notar a un chico muy parecido a el, junto a demás jóvenes parecidos a la banda original, cantando en el escenario.

Pero que sucede – acercándose a él, Carlos, el menor de la banda, observaba como un casi clon de el hacia un estupendo espectáculo.

Y yo que creí que habían roto el molde cuando nací – James, un joven de cabello castaño, peinado como estrella de cine, observaba como Dan y los falsos Big Time Rush acaparaban toda la atención.

A ver, ¡Kelly! – Exclamo Gustavo, llamando a la mujer que había llevado a los falsos al coliseo.

Bueno yo.. – empezó a musitar observando a los verdaderos y a los falsos Big Time Rush.

Déjenme explicarles toda la situación – Katie Knight, hizo acto de presencia, adentrándose entre los adultos y los adolecentes.

Evan:

Step it up,  
>Get in gear.<br>Go for broke,  
>Make it clear.<p>

Todos:  
>Gotta go big time.<p>

Dan:  
>Make it work,<br>Get it right.  
>Change the world over night<p>

Todos:.  
>Gotta dream big time.<p>

(Ohhhhh.)  
>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<br>Give it all you got now.  
>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<p>

Ren:  
>Isn't it a rush?<p>

Todos:  
>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<br>Finish what you start now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. (x2)

todos:  
>Cmon shake it up!<br>Whatcha gotta loose?  
>Go and make your luck with the life you choose,<br>If you want it all,  
>Lay it on the line.<br>It's the only life ya got,  
>So ya gotta live it big time.<p>

Look around,  
>Every light is shining now,<br>It's brighter somehow.  
>Look around,<br>Nothings as it seems,  
>Nothing but dreams.<br>You and I,  
>Gonna make a brand new sound,<br>Like we own this town.

We can't die,  
>Now we lay it on the ground,<br>We'll never look down.  
>Welcome to the big time,<br>All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine.  
>Welcome to the good times,<br>Life will never be the same.

Cmon shake it up!  
>Whatcha gotta loose?<br>Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
>If you want it all,<br>Lay it on the line.  
>It's the only life ya got,<br>So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh. (x2)

If you want it all,  
>Lay it on the line.<br>It's the only life ya got,  
>So ya gotta live it big time<p>

¡Gracias Roma! – al terminar de cantar, Evan agradeció a la audiencia para después salir del escenario.

Al entrar, los chicos se encontraron con Gustavo, quien los observaba furioso y a sus espaldas, observo a los verdaderos Big time Rush.

Chicos…

Oiga espere – con nerviosismo Evan empezó a sacar las palabras de su garganta para explicarles la situación.

No tienen por que – comenzó Kelly – Katie ya nos comento lo que paso.

¿En serio? – pregunto Evan con sorpresa.

Sip, nos comento que solo querían conocer la ciudad, pero no contaban que los raptarían para cantar en frente de miles de personas.

Bueno – Dijo Dan – quien se esperaría eso.

Gracias – Dijo Gustavo haciendo una leve reverencia – si no fuera por ustedes, el concierto mas grande se hubiera ido al caño.

Gracias- ante ellos, Kendall Knight se acerco hacia ellos junto con el resto de la banda extendiéndole la mano al joven mexicano.

No hay de que – dijo Evan con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba manos con su casi clon- Soy Evan y ellos son Dan.

Que onda…

Ren

Hola mucho gusto.

Lync

Espero que le expliquen a mi novia que fue lo que paso.

Y oigan ¿donde esta Jake? – pregunto Evan mientras intentaba buscar a su amigo con la mirada.

¡Ayuda! – Pronto, los ocho chicos pudieron observar al gran Jake huyendo de una horda de Fans – ¡alguien que me ayude!

No gracias, es un clásico, pero no ya corrí y hui lo suficiente por este día – dijo el con una sonrisa, para después, todos reían, excepto Jake, quien huía como gacela perseguida por una manada de leones.

¡AYUDA!

…..

_**TRES DÍAS DESPUES**_

_**Evan de la Rosa ha escrito en el muro de Dan Kuso:**_ que aventura en Italia, ¿no lo crees Dan?

_**A 9 personas les gusta esto.**_

_**Dan Kuso:**_ Ni que lo digas

_**Ren Krawler:**_ Nos metemos siempre en situaciones variadas ¿no lo creen?

_**Evan de la Rosa:**_ Muy cierto chico, muy cierto.

_**Lync Volan: **_a mi me fue de maravilla, me reconcilie con mi novia y vi a Shun cubierto de fruta podrida, ¿que mas puedo pedir?

_**Jake Vallory: **_No me gusto, las fans casi me matan.

_**Evan de la Rosa: **_Dime algo que no sepa.

_**Akira de la Rosa: **_ya se, la fiesta de navidad

_**Evan de La Rosa:**_ Eso es cierto hermanita.

_**Evan de la Rosa ha comentado en su muro:**_ ALERTA TODOS, PRONTO LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD EN CASE DE LA FAMILIA DE LA ROSA, TODOS INVITADOS, REGALOS, INVITADOS ESPECIALES, TODO EN CASA DE AKIRA Y MIA.

_**A 100 PERSONAS LES GUSTA ESTO**_

Akira de la Rosa: esto será para recordar.

Akira y Evan de la Rosa: Próximamente, no se lo pierdan

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLA A TODOS, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y AQUÍ DOS SEMANAS DESPUES, EL NUEVO CAPI Y CONCLUSION DE ESTAS LOCAS AVENTURAS EN EL VIEJO CONTINENTE, EN EL PROCIMO, HABRA CAOS EN CASA DE LA ROSA, NO SE LO PIERDAD**_

_**LAS CANCIONES USADAS PARA ESTE CAPI**_

_**SON**_

_**BIG TIME DE BIG TIME RUSH**_

_**Y **_

_**BUSCO UNA RAZON (FANDUB DE SEGIO OCTUBRE DEL ENDING 3 DE SOUL EATER)**_

_**SE Q ME CASTIGARON SIN MUCHOS REVIEWS Y LO COMPRENDO PERO AHORA LOS NECESITO PARA VIVIR Y PARA SABER**_

_**VAN A APARECER 2 PERSONAJES Q NO SON DE BAKUGAN EN LA FIESTA, PERO QUIENES QUIERESN QUE SEAN?**_

_**AQUÍ LES PONGO UNA LISTA**_

_**VENTUS: KINGDOM HEARTS**_

_**GARAA: NARUTO**_

_**AERITH: FINAL FANTASY**_

_**LALA: TO LOVE RU.**_

_**YAMI: TO LOVE RU**_

_**YOH ASAKURA: SHAMAN KING**_

_**ALLEN WALKER: D-GRAY MAN**_

_**YELLOW: POKEMON ESPECIAL**_

_**YUUKI JUDAI: YUGIOH GX**_

_**AKI IZAYOI:YUGIOH 5D**_

_**SOLO SERAN UN CHICO Y UNA CHICA ASI QUE A VOTAR..**_

_**BUENO ESPERO REVIEWS Y ME DESPIDO **_

_**CON UN HASTA LUEGO **_

_**Y UN**_

_**SAYONARAAA**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Facebook Bakugan**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Amor al estilo apache**_

**Fabia Sheen ha publicado en el muro de Dan Kuso: **Dan, ya que hoy es el día al que ustedes llaman, día de San Valentín o día del amor y la amistad ¿te gustaría ir a Vestal? Hare que esta noche sea inolvidable para ambos

**Dan Kuso:** Bueno Fabia, creo que estaría bien salirme de la rutina, además no quiero pasar solo san Valentín

**Mira Clay:** Dan, mejor ven a Vestal, mi hermano va a pasarlo bien con su novio y nos dejó la alacena de la casa abierta con botellas de vino ideales para la ocasión, verás que nos la pasaremos de maravilla. XD

**Dan Kuso: **Bueno Mira, yo ya le dije que si a Fabia, lo siento.

**Fabia Sheen:** Eso te pasa por lenta, kyaaa, veras que te hare olvidar Dan, tenlo por seguro.

**Mira Clay:** A quien le dices lenta, estúpida princesa lujuriosa, por que se ve claro que quieres llegar mas lejos.

**Fabia Sheen:**¿ A si? Y tu que querías hacer, por que no creo que el vino y la casa a solas sean solo por el ambiente.

Mira Clay: ¿Que insinúas?

**Fabia Sheen:** No insinuó nada, solo digo que tú no eres exactamente una santa.

**Mira Clay: **Te voy a dejar irreconocible hasta para Dan a punta de golpes.

**Fabia Sheen:** lo siento, acabo de triplicar la seguridad del castillo y perdóname por no estar aquí más tiempo que debo prepararme. Nos vemos en la noche Dan

Dan Kuso: H-hasta la noche Fabia n-nU

**Fabia Sheen se ha desconectado**

**Evan De la Rosa:** En serio Dan, no se si esto es una bendición o una maldición.

**A 20 personas les gusta esto**

**Ren Krawler ha comentando en su muro: **NO POR DIOS POR QUE A MI ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO

**A 10 personas les gusta esto**

**Dan Kuso:** Que te sucede Ren por que te oyes tan desesperado.

**Mason Brown:** jiji, es que Ren hoy tiene una "cita de san Valentín con Zenet"

Dan Kuso: aahh ya veo…

**Evan De la Rosa:** esa si que es una maldición.

**Zenet Surrow: **¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE NIÑO ESCRITOR? XDDD

**Evan de la Rosa:** Yo no dije nada

**Zenet Surrow:** Kyaaa, estoy muy emocionada ¡hoy iremos al parque de diversiones, a cenar y a bailar! Kyaaa.

**Ren Krawler: **No quiero T-T

**Zenet Surrow: **NO IMPORTA, VAMOS Y SE ACABO, AHORITA VOY POR TI…

Ren Krawler: Nooo!

**Evan de la Rosa:** Ella está más obsesionada que un gordo por la comida.

**Dan Kuso: **Mis condolencias para ti…

**Ren Krawler:** ¡Ayudaaa!

**Ren Krawler se ha desconectado.**

**Evan de la Rosa:** A el no lo envidio para nada.

**A 150 personas les gusta esto.**

**Lync Volan ha comentado en su muro:** Listo para conmemorar.

**Shadow Prove:** Como que conmemorar niño.

**Lync Volan:** Hoy conmemoro o celebro para que tú diminuto le entienda Shadow, que llevo seis meses a lado de Alice.

**Shadow Prove: **Ahh ya entendí, pues felicidades, a ver si este día si se la metes…

**Lync Volan:** SHADOW, TODAVIA ES MUY PRONTO PARA ESO O/O

**Shadow Prove:** Vamos, no digas que no tienes ganas.

**Lync Volan: **Te callas o reporto tu perfil por lenguaje inapropiado.

**Volt Luster: Y**a cálmate Shadow, el pequeño lo decidirá cuando este listo.

Lync Volan: Gracias Volt

Volt Luster: O por lo menos hasta que su salchicha crezca un poco

Lync Volan: VOLT O/O

5 minutos después, Volt y Shadow intentaron entrar a sus perfiles de Facebook pero…

**Lync Volan ha reportado este perfil por falta a la moral y lenguaje inapropiado, por lo que usted no podrá entrar a Facebook.**

**Que tenga un buen día.**

¡Me las pagaras maldito enano!

Lync cumplió su amenaza.

**Alice Gehabich ha comentado en el muro de Lync Volan:** Hoy será una noche inolvidable mi amor.

**Lync Volan:** Si tenlo por seguro, esta noche será mágica.

**Alice Gehabich**: Nos vemos en la noche mi amor.

**Lync Volan**: Adiós hermosa.

**Lync Volan y Alice Gehabich se han desconectado.**

**Shun Kazami**:….

**Continuara….**

**Notas del autor: holaaaaa, bienvenidos sean ustedes a este nuevo capi de Facebook Bakugan.**

**Siento mucho que no sea la fiesta que esperaban, pero tuve un súper bloqueo de 2 meses así que mejor deje la idea a un lado y no dejarlos esperando y aquí esta un especial de San Valentín atrasado, espero que se rian al por mayor y si lo hacen díganmelo por review asi me dan fuerzas y poder muahahaha**

**Pronto les traigo la conti con el resultado del día de San Valentín, hasta entonces me despido como acostumbro.**

**Con un hasta luego **

**Y un gran**

**Sayonaraaa.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Facebook Bakugan**_

_**Capitulo dieciséis**_

_**Ataque y contra ataque.**_

**Fabia Sheen ha comentado en su muro: **Una noche que nunca olvidare n/n, gracias Dan..

**A siete personas les gusta esto**

**Ace Grift:** Dan, no me digas que tu…

**Dan Kuso:** Mmmm…

**Jesse Glenn:** No, como le pudo la princesa, entregar su castidad y pureza a semejante vasallo.

**Dan Kuso:** ya cállate poeta de quinta.

**Jesse Glenn:** Veras tu maldito bastardo, me encargare personalmente de vos.

**Dan Kuso**: Quiero verte intentándolo.

**Evan de la Rosa;** Tranquilos, tranquilos que están peor que diputados, luego resuelven esto, ahh por cierto Dan.

**Dan Kuso:** que pasa Evan.

**Evan de la Rosa:** Acaso usaron protección.

**Dan Kuso:** ¿protección? ¿De que hablas?

**Evan de la Rosa**_**: **_Ya sabes… anticonceptivos.

**Dan Kuso:**…

**Fabia Sheen:** Etto… -/-

**Jesse Glenn: **Por todos los versos escritos por el bardo.

_**Evan de la Rosa:**_ Por dios, se me hace que tendremos tanto un nuevo Kuso como un heredero al trono de Neathia.

A 50 personas les gusta esto.

**Dan Kuso:** ohh, que hice…

**Lync Volan ha comentado en su muro:** Un gran día de San Valentín.

**A 4 personas les gusta esto.**

**Shadow Prove:** Genial, me alegro que tu cita te haya salido bien niño, dime, ¿al fin se lo hiciste?

**Lync Volan:** Por que a ustedes les gusta entrometerse en mi vida, no, no lo he hecho y no planeo hacerlo, ¿contento?

**Shadow Prove:** no.. n_n

**Lync Volan:** Por cierto, como pudiste comentarme si cancele tu cuenta en Facebook.

**Shadow Prove:** Me hice otra, que harás niño

Diez minutos después.

_**Su cuenta de Facebook ha sido cancelada por lenguaje ofensivo e inmoral, no podrá acceder a Facebook con esta cuenta.**_

Que tenga un buen día.

Maldito hijo de…

Eso le pasa por entrometerse – Se dijo Lync a si mismo mientras seguía conversando en Facebook.

**Alice Gehabich ha comentado en el muro de Lync Volan:**__Gracias por la cita mi amor, me divertí mucho.

**Lync Volan:** De nada para eso estoy Alice.

**Alice Gehabich:** Ahora te compensare todo, te daré un banquete q nunca olvidaras amor.

**Lync Volan:** Alice no tienes que hacerlo…

**Alice Gehabich:** Claro que si, te amo y hare que seas feliz, te veo a las 9:00pm

**Lync Volan:** Claro mi hermosa dama.

**Alice Gehabich:** n/n, te veo en la noche.

**Lync Volan:** Tenlo por seguro…

**Evan de la Rosa ha compartido un enlace de YouTube en el grupo, Los peleadores Bakugan en Facebook:** ¡Véanlo esto es increíble!

**A 109 personas les gusta esto.**

**Dan Kuso: **Me lleva la…

**Fabia Sheen:** Y que yo siempre creí que nunca lo vería hacer esto.

**Marucho Marukura: **¡SHUN QUE TE PASO!

En el video que Evan les había mostrado, se situaba n un bar de la ciudad en la noche de catorce de febrero y en el interior de este se encontraba a Shun Kazami encima de la barra del bar tambaleándose, con una botella de vino en su mano y varias alrededor de el, lo que indicaba que el peleador Ventus se había pasado bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana, ahora, no tenia pantalones, una corbata atada en su cabeza y su camisa abierta en su totalidad, en verdad, Shun estaba completamente irreconocible.

Ahora, hip, voy a cantar una canción para t-todos, hip, quienes nos pasamos este día solos hip – Dijo Shun completamente borracho mientras tomaba un micrófono – Éntrale mariachi – a su orden, los mariachis que trabajaban en el lugar comenzaron a tocar una canción mexicana.

Shun:

Yo sé bien

Que estoy afuera

Pero el día

Que yo

Me muera

Sé que tendrás

Que llorar

Coro:

(Llorar y llorar

Llorar y llorar)

Shun:

Dirás que no

Me quisiste

Pero vas a estar

Muy triste

Y así te me vas

A quedar.

Con dinero

Y sin dinero

Yo hago siempre

Lo que quiero

Y mi palabra

Es la ley

No tengo

Trono ni reina

Ni nadie

Que

Me comprenda

Pero sigo siendo

El rey.

Una piedra

En el camino

Me enseñó

Que mi destino

Era rodar y rodar

(Coro)

(Rodar y rodar

(Rodar y rodar)

También me dijo

Un arriero

Que no hay

Que llegar

Primero

Pero hay

Que saber llegar.

Con dinero

Y sin dinero

Yo hago siempre

Lo que quiero

Y mi palabra

Es la ley

No tengo

Trono ni reina

Ni nadie

Que

Me comprenda

Pero sigo siendo

El rey.

Al terminar la canción, los borrachos que habitaban aquel bar empezaron a aplaudirle al chico que se bajo del escenario y se sentó en una de las mesas donde finalmente se quedo dormido, escena donde el video también terminaba.

Alice Gehabich: O.O Shun…

**Shun Kazami:** O/O NO PUEDE SER, QUE ALGUIEN BORRE ESO AHORA.

**Evan de la Rosa:** Muy tarde, ya como 10 usuarios de YouTube ya lo subieron y tiene y solo en este video 2135414475 visitas.

**Dan Kuso:** Y yo que creí que el video de Runo y Fabia era vergonzoso, este se gana el premio mayor.

**Evan de la Rosa:** Ahora si usa tus artes ninjas y desaparece, lo necesitaras….

**A 1845 personas les gusta esto.**

**Runo Misaki ha comentado en su muro: **Al fin, regrese de Italia con más de lo que esperaba.

**A 45 personas les gusta esto.**

**Julie Makimoto:** AMIGA, QUE BUENO QUE REGRESASTE.

**Runo Misaki:** Gracias Julie, y que ha pasado desde que me fui.

**Julie Makimoto:** No mucho, Evan haciendo de las suyas, Lync recupero a Alice, Shun se emborrachó.

**Runo Misaki:** jajajaja, ya me imagino y en cuanto al escritor ¬¬, luego me encargo de ese maldito…

**Julie Makimoto:** ahh, antes de que se me olvide…

**Evan de la Rosa:** No Julie, ¡desataras el Armagedón si le dices!

**Dan Kuso:** ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS!

**Julie Makimoto:** Al parecer, Dan ya embarazó a Fabia…

**Evan de la Rosa**: O-O, VAYAN AL REFUGIO, EL APOCALIPSIS.

**Runo Misaki:** y que…

**Evan de la Rosa:** ¿O-O? ¿Que le pasó?

**Julie Makimoto: **Que te pasa Runo, ¿estas enferma? , por que no te enfureces…

**Runo Misaki:** ¿por que lo haría? Eso no me incumbe.

**Evan de la Rosa:** A ver chica dinos, que te paso en Italia.

**Runo Misaki:** Ahh, bueno, después de que Jake me lanzo el bazukaso y salí volando del coche, caí y después de caminar mucho tiempo, me encontré con un chico muy lindo, platicamos y ahora estamos saliendo.

**Julie Makimoto:** Kyaaa, que bueno Runo y a ver, sube una foto de tu nuevo boyfriend.

**Runo Misaki:** Esta bien Julie, ahora subo la foto.

**Runo Misaki ha subido fotos al álbum mi novio**

**A 25 personas les gusta esto.**

**Julie Makimoto: **Runo picara, como conseguiste a este mangazo y cual es su nombre.

**Runo Misaki:** Se llama Jaden Yuki, ¿verdad que es lindo?

**Julie Makimoto:** Kyaaa, si lindo es poco, cuídalo bien.

**Runo Misaki:** Si, ahora se que el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas.

**Dan Kuso:**….

**Evan de La Rosa: **¿Ahora que harás Dan?

**Dan Kuso:** Combatir fuego contra fuego.

**Fabia Sheen:** Mas te vale que no hagas nada Dan, que eso no le haría bien a nuestro hijo.

**Dan Kuso:** -_-

**Evan de la Rosa:** Lo harás, pero primero procura que ella no este esperando a tu hijo.

**Dan Kuso: **Seguiré tu consejo…

**Evan de la Rosa:** Y creí que esto no podría ponerse mejor, será épico.

**A 500 personas les gusta esto**

**Continuara…**

**Notas del autor: holaaa a todos, Evan de la Rosa llega a entretenerlos con el capitulo 16 de Facebook Bakugan, jejejeje que tal les pareció, a que no se lo esperaban, en el próximo habrá caos paternal y como Dan dijo, pelea celos contra celos, o sea novio contra novia, bueno, eso si Fabia no sale embarazada, jajajaja a ver digan, nace o no nace.**

**Bueno chicos y chicas, después de meditar creo que dentro de 5 o 6 capis mas este fic llegara a su fin, la razón, por que me estoy quedando sin ideas, y tomare un tiempo para pensar, pero les garantizo que pondré mi cerebro para que sean épicos estos capis, se los juro.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son mi vida y alma para escribir, espero que me den más por favor.**

**Bueno, espero pronto actualizar.**

**Me despido como siempre, con un hasta luego**

**Y un**

**Sayonaraa.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Facebook Bakugan**_

_**Capitulo 17**_

_**Fuego contra Fuego**_

**Dan Kuso ha comentado en su muro:** YIJAAA, QUE BUENO, ¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS DIOSES POR ESTO!

**Evan de la Rosa: **Que pasa Dan ¿Por qué festejas?

**Dan Kuso: **Por que hace cuatro días estuve con Fabia para una prueba de embarazo.

**Evan de la Rosa:** ¿Y?

**Ace Grift:** Dime el resultado

**Jesse Glenn:** Dinos ya si la princesa esta esperando un primogénito tuyo.

**Dan Kuso: **¡NO ESTA EMBARAZADA!

**A 100 personas les gusta esto.**

**Evan de la Rosa:** Gracias a dios, ¿no lo crees?

**Jesse Glenn:** Mi corazón se tranquiliza de alivio al escuchar esa hora buena.

**Ace Grift:** Tuviste mucha suerte Kuso.

**A Evan de la Rosa le gusta esto.**

**Evan de la Rosa:** Ace tiene mucha razón, esta vez tuviste suerte, pero a la próxima usa protección, si no, Fabia u otra chica saldrá con su "Domingo siete"

**Dan Kuso:** Tomare tu consejo Evan, por que tal vez de la próxima no salgo ileso.

**Fabia Sheen:** Es una suerte que no saliera embarazada, pero hubiera sido una bendición ¿no lo crees Dan?

**Evan de la Rosa:** ¿Bendición? Más bien diría maldición.

**Fabia Sheen:** ¿Que fue lo que dijiste? ¬¬

**Evan de la Rosa:** nada…

**Ace Grift: **Aunque sea, no habrá un nuevo Kuso en un tiempo.

**Evan de la Rosa:** Eso tenlo por seguro.

**Julie Makimoto ha etiquetado a Shun Kazami en el álbum: Chismes Bakugan**

**E**n al foto que había subido Julie, se podía ver a Shun caminando tranquilamente por el parque de la ciudad de Balview, pero estaba acompañado por alguien mas, una chica de cabello rubio peinado a base de una coleta, vestida con una falda blanca y una blusa verde, la cual combinaba muy bien con sus ojos, los cuales eran de un color verde esmeralda, ambos observaban el parque con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos, cosa que no era muy común en Shun.

**Julie Makimoto ha escrito en su foto: V**eo que a Shun ya se le paso la depresión jiji.

A 18 personas les gusta esto.

**Evan de la Rosa:** Que bueno que Shun ya se le pasó lo deprimido, además, consiguió una linda chica.

**Alice Gehabich: **Genial, que bueno que al fin Shun consiguió a alguien especial.

**Lync Volan:** Tienes mucha razón mi amor.

**Shun Kazami:** JULIE, POR QUE SUBISTE ESA FOTO CON KEIKO Y POR QUE ME ANDAS ESPIANDO.

**Julie Makimoto: **Ahh, así que se llama Keiko

**Shun Kazami:**-/-

**Julie Makimoto:** Y no es cierto, no te espió solo a ti, como reportera de la ciudad Bakugan, debo recolectar muchas fotos de todos.

**Dan Kuso:** No se por que eso se oye mal.

** Julie Makimoto: **Tú no te salvas Dan, que ahora subo unas fotos tuyas.

**Julie Makimoto ha subido una nueva foto en el álbum: Chismes Bakugan**

En la nueva foto de Julie, se podía observar el interior de un cine de la ciudad, ahí se encontraba Dan platicando animadamente con una chica, de cabello castaño muy oscuro, peinado con unas coletas y ojos de un color violáceos, aquella chica vestía una blusa roja una falda blanca y unas botas cafés.

**Julie Makimoto:** a ver, es hora de que confieses, ¿quien es ella?

**Evan de la Rosa:** O/O, que linda…

**Mira Clay:** Quien es ella Dan ¬¬

**Fabia Sheen:** Si Dan, nos morimos de la curiosidad…

**Dan Kuso:** Etto…

**Alice Baskerville:** Soy yo, me llamo Alice y soy la novia de Dan, ¿Algún problema?

**Fabia Sheen:** No se por que, pero ella me da miedo.

**Mira Clay: **A mi igual

**Dan Kuso:** Hola conejita.

**Alice Baskerville:** Hola Dan, oye, nos vemos en los bolos a las siete en punto ¿verdad?

**Dan Kuso:** Si, tenlo por seguro.

**Jaden Yuki:** Oigan, perdonen que me entrometa, pero ¿irán a los bolos?

**Dan Kuso**: Si, por cierto, quien eres.

**Jaden Yuki:** Perdona mis modales: Me llamo Jaden y soy el novio de Runo, preguntaba por que también iremos a los bolos y me preguntaba que podríamos ir los cuatro.

**Runo Misaki:** Mi amor, pero ¿no los vamos a interrumpir?

**Dan Kuso:** Por mi no hay problema, que dices conejita.

**Alice Baskerville**: Hmmp, no tengo inconveniente.

**Jaden Yuki: **Sugoi, los veré a las siete, hasta pronto mi Runo.

**Runo Misaki:** Adiós mi lindo Jaden.

**Dan Kuso**: Nos vemos en la noche Alice.

**Alice Baskerville:** Adiós Dan.

_**Continuara….**_

**Notas del autor: Yahooo, hola chicos y chicas, bienvenidos al episodio numero 17 de Facebook Bakugan, Dan contra-ataca con su nueva novia, Shun ya tiene una chica en su vida, Fabia no salió embarazada, incluso yo ya caí en las redes del amor, en el siguiente capitulo, resultados de la cita doble, líos amorosos, humor negro y mas, les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, que esta vez fueron 11, eso me gusta y mucho, por eso estoy dándole duro a esta historia que ha pegado duro.**

**Ahh por si no lo saben…**

**Alice Baskerville es la protagonista del anime y el manga Pandora Hearts (muy recomendable)**

**Y Keiko him-chan, aquí esta lo que me pediste, para que vean que siempre complazco a mis lectores.**

**Toaneo007, el viernes ya esta de seguro el fic que me pediste, a mi también me gusta esa pareja de Kngdom Hearts.**

**Bueno, dudas, comentarios, amenazas, pedidos y demás, denle al botón que dice review y escriban al chico que los entretiene con esta historia salida de mi cabeza loca.**

**Bueno, me despido de ustedes como acostumbro.**

**Con un hasta luego.**

**Y un**

**Sayonaraaa.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Facebook Bakugan**_

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Chismes: Reconciliaciones y humillaciones**_

**Julie Makimoto ha publicado nuevas fotos en el álbum: Cita doble arruinada.**

**Julie Makimoto:** Chequen esto chicos aquí de primera mano el resultado de la cita doble de Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Jaden Yuki y Alice Baskerville en el boliche de la ciudad, chequen estas fotos que su reportera y paparazzi, yo, ha tomado de todo el caos.

Las fotos que Julie había publicado eran muy interesantes de cualquier punto de vista, primero se vieron a los cuatro chicos platicando animadamente cada uno con su pareja, además de una chica de cabello rubio y vestido azul marino, platicar con Edgar, uno de los conocidos de Evan del mundo de los fanfics, en la segunda, se observaba como cada pareja se besaban, pero se podía observar en las caras de Runo y Dan algunas miradas indiscretas que se daban el uno al otro, en la tercera, Dan y Jaden habían iniciado una pelea en local ya que se veía a ambos propinándoles golpes a su contrario y dos policías acompañados de Edgar que trataban de separar a ambos oponentes, en la cuarta, ahora eran las chicas quienes se estaban golpeando, los chicos no podían hacer nada ya que los policías ya los habían inmovilizado para que no siguieran con su pelea, en la quinta Alice estaba destrozando el boliche con una enorme guadaña y Runo estaba disparado con dos pistolas gemelas al por mayor mientras la gente salía del lugar para evitar ser las victimas del enfrentamiento, en la sexta, el local yacía destruido pero lo sorprendente era ver a Dan platicar al borde de las lagrimas con Runo quien estaba en la misma condición, en la séptima y ultima fotografía , se veía a Dan y Runo besándose con gran pasión, un Jaden desconcertado y a Alice huyendo del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos, pero también se veía a un chico rubio y de ojos azules seguir a la chica.

**A 1000 personas les gusta esto.**

**Julie Makimoto: **Y que tal les parecieron las fotos.

**Jesse Glenn:** Destrucción y agonía, una obra trágica y con tristeza al final.

**Ace Grift:** Guau, que cita…

**Alice Gehabich: **Por lo menos observo que Dan y Runo ya al fin se reconciliaron, pero pobre de mi tocaya, al final salió llorando.

**Akira de la Rosa:** Jajajaja, no te preocupes Alice, por lo que veo en la última foto, alguien fue a consolar a tu tocaya, jajajaja.

**Dan Kuso:** Me siento mal por Alice y Jaden, pero por lo menos me reconcilie con mi alma gemela.

**Runo Misaki:** Ahh que lindo Dan, también me siento mal por ellos, espero que no nos guarden rencor y encuentren a su media naranja.

**Akira de la Rosa:** Tengo por seguro que si Runo, lo se…

**A 19 personas les gusta esto.**

**Akira de la Rosa:** Y que más chismes nos tienes Julie.

**Julie Makimoto:** Me alegra que preguntes, por que tengo mas fotos y mas chismes que contar, primero, ayer también cache al gemelo de Alice, Masquerade, en una obra de teatro acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño casi rubio, de ojos color café claro y se veían muy juntitos, chequen esto.

**Julie Makimoto ha subido más fotos al álbum Chismes Bakugan.**

En la foto que ella había mencionado, se veía a Masquerade vestido de pantalón negro y camisa blanca observando la obra y justo a su lado, la joven antes mencionada por la peleadora subterra, una chica de alrededor 16 años, cabellos castaño llegando a parecerse al color rubio, ojos castaños, ambos con sus manos enlazadas el uno con el otro.

**A 39 personas les gusta esto.**

**Julie Makimoto:** El amor anda en el aire chicos…

**Masquerade Gehabich:** Oye niña, no me espíes en mi cita con Nicole, si no te enviare a la dimensión de la perdición

**Julie Makimoto:** Es el trabajo de un paparazi tomar fotos como yo lo hago, como es el deber de un escritor escribir historias que le gusten a la gente.

**Evan de la Rosa:** Odio decir esto, pero Julie tiene mucha razón.

**Julie Makimoto**: No me apoyes que tú no te salvas de mi cámara escritor, por que mira esto que te tomé.

**Julie Makimoto ha subido más fotos al álbum, chismes Bakugan.**

En la primera foto, se veía a Alice Baskerville la cual estaba sentada en una banca del parque con la mirada baja y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, en la segunda, Evan estaba sentado a su lado, platicando con ella, al parecer estaba intentando animarla, en la tercera, ella había levantado la mirada y el chico escritor le limpiaba las lagrimas caídas con una sonrisa en el rostro, en la cuarta, ambos reían, en la quinta y ultima, las risas quedaron en el pasado y fueron remplazadas con un beso de parte de ambos.

**A 900 personas les gusta esto.**

**Evan de la Rosa:** O/O

**Julie Makimoto: **El amor ha llegado para todos.

**Akira De la Rosa:** Kyaa, *O*, ya tengo cuñada

**Alice Baskerville:** Mañana pasa por mi Evan

**Evan de la Rosa:** Si conejita…

**Alice Baskerville:** -/-

**Evan de la Rosa: **¿Algo más que nos quieras compartir?

**Julie Makimoto:** Guardé lo mejor para el final, ahora no hay foto, chequen este video de cámara escondida en la casa de un gundaliano falso, hablo de Anubias.

**Anubias:** eso me huele mal.

**Julie Makimoto ha compartido un link en YouTube. **

En el video se veía el interior de la sala de una casa normal, tres sillones, una mesa en el centro y una televisión de pantalla plana en una esquina, pronto el silencio comenzó a desaparecer cuando se oyó el sonido de una melodía, cuando inició, apareció Anubias, con solo una camisa abierta dejando ver su torso, y en la parte inferior solo tenia puestos unos calzoncillos, en su cabeza, su cabello lucia todo desordenado y tenia unos lentes negros cubriendo sus ojos, y por ultimo, tenia una linterna en su mano derecha, tomó la linterna, se la llevó cerca de sus labios y empezó a cantar, fingiendo que era un micrófono y empezó a cantar.

_Just take those old records off the shelf _

_I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself _

_Today's music aln 't got the same soul _

_I like that old time rock 'n' roll _

_Don't try to take me to a disco _

_You'll never even get me out on the floor_

_In ten minutes i'll be late for the door _

_I like that old time rock'n' roll _

_Still like that old time rock'n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul _

_I reminisce about the days of old _

_With that old time rock 'n' roll_

Mientras canta, se veia como se había subido en la mesa y empezó a bailar meneando el trasero al ritmo de la música, saltando y dando maro metas en ella.

_Won't go to hear them play a tango _

_I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul _

_There's only sure way to get me to go _

_Start playing old time rock 'n' roll _

_Call me a relic, call me what you will _

_Say i'm old-fashioned; say i'm over the hill _

_Today' music ain't got the same soul _

_i like that old time rock 'n' roll _

_Still like that old time rock'n' roll _

_That kind of music just soothes the soul _

_I reminisce about the days of old _

_With that old time rock 'n' roll_

Al terminar de cantar, Anubias bajó su mirada como si terminara algún concierto y el video llegó a su fin.

**A 546 personas les gusta esto.**

**Anubias:** No saldré más…

**Dan Kuso:** es lo mas sabio que pudiste hacer, lo mas sabio que pudiste hacer

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas del Autor: hola todos los cibernautas que están aquí, Evan de la Rosa aquí esta con un capitulo mas de Facebook Bakugan, Julie estuvo haciendo de las suyas y miren todos los trapos que saco al sol, Anubias cantando una de las mejores canciones de Bob Seger, El desastre causado en aquella cita y como un escritor pone en practica sus técnicas de poesía para conquistar a la chica que le gusta, jajajajaja, bueno, ahora no tengo ideas, pero pronto verán la conti de esto que sale de mi fumada mente (y conste yo no fumo)**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, me dan vida y energía para seguir escribiendo, sigan así chicos, verán mas diversión en el siguiente capitulo, Shun y su novia volverán al ataque, yo también diré disparates y mas, solo esperen y lo verán.**_

_**NikiNovata, aquí esta y no necesitas tantos por favor, complacerlos es lo que hago y verlos feliz es igual mi felicidad.**_

_**Bueno denme reviews si quieren más.**_

_**De momento me despido como siempre.**_

_**Con un hasta luego**_

_**Y un**_

_**Sayonaraaa.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Facebook Bakugan**_

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Cantando por el pasado.**_

_**Julie Makimoto ha escrito en su muro:**_ Hola chicos y chicas del Facebook, a que no adivinan que les traigo el día de hoy.

_**Dan Kuso: **_¿Un día donde no humillas a la gente?

_**Julie Makimoto:**_ No, después de todos los videos vergonzosos que he presentado, como el de Anubias y el de Shun, he estado buscando toda una semana en YouTube y otras paginas de videos y he encontrado algunos videos que a algunos les hará sentir nostalgia.

_**Evan de la Rosa:**_ No se por que esto me da muy mala espina

_**Julie Makimoto:**_ Y retrocedemos en el tiempo con un video del 2010, año del mundial de Sudáfrica, miren quienes estuvieron merodeando en tierras africanas, chéquenlo.

_**Julie Makimoto ha compartido un enlace en YouTube.**_

En el video, se pueden observar un paisaje árido, montañas rodeando el lugar, el sol destilando cada onda de calor sobre la tierra, el video estaba siendo tomado en una de las tres capitales de la sede del aquel entonces, mundial de Sudáfrica, Pretoria, en uno de los mercados de la cuidad, ahí, hombres y mujeres de todo el mundo se encontraban comprando sus víveres, abasteciéndose para disfrutar al máximo los partidos y los vendedores nativos, trabajaban duro al vender su mercancía aprovechando el momento, la cámara dejó de mostrar el paisaje y se enfoco en un grupo particular, seis jóvenes se encontraban en un punto cercano al mercado, cuatro de ellos se encontraban sentados en algunas valijas, probablemente su equipaje, observando con fastidio a los otros dos, quienes discutían como si no hubiera mañana, al acercarse mas, el lente del artefacto mostro las caras de los jóvenes, Edgard-chan y Estela Luna, conocidos de Evan en el mundo de la escritura, junto a ellos, había dos chicas mas sentadas en sus valijas, una joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio y otra de cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas, todos observaban la lucha verbal que se llevaba a cabo entre dos conocidos, una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos castaños, Akira de La Rosa y un joven, de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual estaba cubierto por un sombrero café y ojos del mismo color de Akira, Evan de la Rosa. (Recuerden que en el 2010 todavía no me embrujaban por el fic de Harry Potter)

Por dios hermano – Exclamo Akira con enojo – No puedo creer que hayas perdido los boletos para entrar al estadio por el amor del cielo.

¿Yo? – Respondió su hermano ofendido- tu fuiste la que dejo la valija con los boletos en el aeropuerto y ahora me hechas la culpa.

¡Tú eres el que debía vigilar la valija no yo!

¡FUE TU CULPA!

¡NO, FUE TUYA!

¡TUYA!

¡TUYA!

YA BASTA – Cansada de aquella lucha familiar, la chica de cabellos castaños gritó con todas sus fuerzas callando así a los dos hermanos.

Ro-Romi-san – Con timidez, la chica rubia intentó calmar a su amiga.

No Roxy, ya perdieron los boletos, no se puede hacer nada, pero así parecen vieja pareja de casados - Exclamo la joven de cabellera castaña que respondía al nombre de Romi con enojo.

No importa – dijo Akira mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano – Ahora tu consigues los boletos.

¿Que? , pero si fue tu – Evan intentó reclamarle a su hermana pero paró, sabia que seguir peleando no llegaría a alguna parte- olvídalo, Mmmm, a ver, Edgard, Estela, ¿que tenemos en las maletas? – Preguntó observando pensativo a sus compañeros.

No mucho – Respondió Edgard – solo tenemos ropa, dos guitarras, la flauta de Roxy y unos bongos.

Incluso si vendemos las cosas, no nos alcanza ni para un boleto de ultima fila – respondió Estela.

Saquen los instrumentos – fue lo único que pudo decir el chico, pues acomodo sus cuerdas bucales, se quito su sombrero y lo dejo caer enfrente de el y dejo musitar unas palabras de su boca.

Sin música, el chico comenzó a cantar.

_Ugokidasu tamashii hajimaru ze paati kimi dake no Story Story Story__  
><em>_Mita koto mo nai kyou ga hajimaru ze!__  
><em>_Kimi no sono Lonly norinori ni kaeru mahou ga koko ni Sing along__  
><em>_Say Wow! _

Al terminar la primera estrofa, los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar, Edgard en los bongos, Roxy tocando la flauta, Akira y Romi los acompañaban en las guitarras, mientras Evan producía la voz, sincronizándose para crear la melodía perfecta

_People need to protect their feelings with arms  
>From this cold world<br>From this cold world  
>Everywhere souls are being ripped apart and we feel at ease<br>when pools of blood have run_

_Koete ku koete kunda ichi-do kiri no ashita o!  
>Moe teru moe teru nda inochi ga boku o ma teru!<br>__In a world like this to keep on singing songs  
>Of hope is becoming for me a feat in vain<em>

_Dare ka ga nai terya te o sashidasu nigitta te to kokoro de odorou ze dansu  
>Son'na no zenbu ni ruuru ga iru no ka? Dattara bu kowashite yaru zettai!<br>Ashita mo wakaranu sekai de ai, yume, kibou, iroiro egaite  
>Hada, iro, kotoba ya kanjou sasaina chigai de pazuru wa kamiau<br>Ikou mirai e!_

_Nobody sees the crying moon, Nobody hears the screaming sun  
>The arms to protect become weapons against the weak<em>

_In a world like this to keep on singing songs  
>Of hope is becoming for me a feat in vain<em>

_Nani ka ga chigaeba arasoi ai naimononedari de itsumo ubaiai  
>Nande son'na rūru ga anda yo? Ima kara bu kowashite yaru zettai!<br>Ashita mo wakaranu sekai de ai, yume, kibou, iroiro egaite  
>Hada, iro, kotoba ya kanjou sasaina chigai de ore wa kamiau<br>Ikou mirai e!_

_Koete ku koete kunda kimi to boku no ai da o!  
>Moe teru moe teru nda inochi ga kimi o yon deru!<em>

_In a world like this to keep on singing songs  
>Of hope is becoming for me a feat in vain<em>

_Dare ka ga nai terya te o sashidasu nigitta te to kokoro de odorou ze dansu  
>Son'na no zenbu ni ruuru ga iru no ka? Dattara bu kowashite yaru zettai!<br>Ashita mo wakaranu sekai de ai, yume, kibou, iroiro egaite  
>Hada, iro, kotoba ya kanjou sasaina chigai de pazuru wa kamiau<br>Ikou mirai e!_

A medida que la canción avanzaba, la gente se acercaba curiosa, observando a los chicos interpretando aquella canción, dejando tanto monedas y billetes en el sombrero del chico, el cual Estela se encargaba de pasar por los espectadores para así recolectar aquellas contribuciones.

_Do we need rules to stretch out a hand to those who cry  
>dance with hands joined, hearts as one<br>No, we need to want to  
>With everyone different towards the unknown we dream<br>and to complete the puzzle we must join,  
>let's move to the future as one<em>

_Ikou mirai e!  
>Oh Yeah!<br>Ikou mirai e!  
>Wow!<em>

_Ugokidasu tamashii hajimaru ze paati kimi dake no Story Story  
>Mita koto mo nai kyou ga hajimaru ze!<br>__Kimi no sono Lonly norinori ni kaeru mahou ga koko ni Sing along  
>Say Wow!<br>(Wow!)  
><em>_WOW!_

Al culminar la canción, el escritor agradeció a todos su atención, culminando así el video.

_**A 1000 personas les gusta esto.**_

_**Evan de la Rosa:**_ Cuantos recuerdos.

_**Dan Kuso:**_ ¿Y como les fue en la colecta?

**Evan de la Rosa:** Después de 5 canciones conseguimos suficiente para boletos de varios partidos.

_**Akira de la Rosa:**_ Waaaa, ya ni recordaba eso, a ver Julie, danos más nostalgia-

_**Julie Makimoto:**_ Como ordenes Akira, ahora nos vamos al 25 de diciembre del 2011, saben que pasó chicos, la fiesta de navidad en la casa de la Rosa.

_**Evan de la Rosa: **_Hubo Caos al por mayor.

_**Julie Makimoto:**_ Y aquí chicos un resumen con lo mas importante, chéquenlo.

_**Julie Makimoto ha compartido un link en YouTube.**_

En el segundo video, se podía observar la sala de una gran mansión, las paredes de mármol blanco, un candelabro antiguo colgando del techo, muebles finos, una pantalla de plasma de 90 pulgadas y demás adornos, después, se notaba el interior de la misma sala, pero totalmente distinto, las paredes manchadas de salsa, en los muebles como el sillón y una mesita, Sellon y Anubias se estaban besando con pasión, Jake, se encontraba aferrado al candelabro, pataleando en el aire, y en el centro, Evan, Dan y Ren estaban cantado una canción desafinadamente, por sus ropas, el trio parecía que se habían pasado de copas, los tres estaban el calzoncillos, Evan traía una corbata en la cabeza, Dan tenia en ambas manos dos botellas de alcohol y Ren estaba tambaleándose debido a la embriagues, pero se notaban felices al cantar la canción.

Evan:

_Yo siempre fui lo que quise ser  
>y nunca me arrepentí, ¡no!<br>a veces salgo fuera de la ley  
>y luego vuelvo a entrar<br>_

_Dan:  
>No tengo fronteras<br>mi patria es mi nevera  
>mi himno es un rock'n'roll<em>

_Ren:  
>Tengo bragas por bandera y por casa tus caderas<br>cuando el sol se pone, yo también_

_¡Mi moto es mi uniforme!  
><em>

_Dan/Evan  
>Tragate kilometros<br>pisa y ponla a cien_

_¡La carretera es nuestro hogar!_

_Evan/Dan/Ren_

_Si quieres rock, si buscas rock  
>mi nombre es rock'n'roll<br>nada de amor, solo sudor  
>mi moto sexo y rock<em>

_Si quieres rock, si buscas rock  
>mi nombre es rock'n'roll<br>y cuando muera que se lea en mi tumba  
>mi nombre es rock'n'roll<br>_

_Dan:  
>Nunca creí en la Biblia, ¡no!<br>ni en la Torá ni el Corán  
>mi fe en un libro no cabe, es mucho más<br>está hecha de libertad  
><em>

_Ren:  
>Viviré, viajaré, moriré, vestiré<br>sin traje ni corbata que me ate a su ley  
><em>

_Evan/Dan/Ren  
>El viento peina mis recuerdos<br>barre los malos momentos  
>la velocidad me aleja de mí<em>

_¡Nos siguen los maderos!_

_Tragate kilometros  
>pisa y ponla a cien<em>

_¡Si vas cargado, tíralo!_

_Tragate kilometros  
>pisa y ponla a cien<em>_  
><em>

En el pasillo de los cuartos, Akira se encontraba besando a un chico, de cabello pelirrojo con un tatuaje en la frente, vestido con solo su pantalón negro, dejando ver su torso que claramente notaba que se ejercitaba, el correspondía el beso, hasta que ambos se adentraron en una de las habitaciones, segundos después, lo único que se escucho fue el rechinido de una cama, pero no fueron los únicos, ya que en seguida Evan y una chica, la cual solamente estaba vestida con su ropa interior, de cabello pelirrojo acercándose al violeta, se introducían a otro de los cuartos.

La escena de nuevo cambió, ahora Marucho y Keith, se encontraban besándose debajo de un muérdago, de otra de las terrazas de los cuartos, se podía observar con claridad como sus lenguas exploraban ansiosamente la boca del otro.

Debajo de la terraza, se podía ver a Alice, la cual gemía de placer, la razón era debía a Link, ya que se encontraba besando el cuello de su novia, mientras le quitaba el sostén.

La escena cambio de locación, ahora se encontraban en la piscina de la casa, la cual era alumbrada por la luz de la luna, en el interior de esta, Fabia se encontraba nadando desnuda, siendo observaba de cerca de Jesse y Mason, en la terraza del quinto piso de la mansión, la cual daba a la piscina, Shun estaba parado al borde de esta, tambaleándose, amenazando con caer.

Hip, yo no puedo vivir sin Alice – Decía el joven aun tambaleándose bajo los efectos del alcohol – así que, adiós mundo cruel – Dijo para caer en la piscina, quedando inconsciente en esta.

Mas tarde en el patio trasero de la casa, Dan se divertía ya que se encontraba besándose con Paige y con Mira introduciendo su lengua en la boca de las chicas, pero también Mira tomaba su tiempo para besarse con su compañera subterra en un acto lésbico. De nuevo enfocando la cámara en la sala, Jake al parecer ya había bajado al piso, debido a que el candelabro no soporto el peso del australiano provocando que cayera con el, pero no había detenido al chico, pues ahora estaba bailando animadamente una de las canciones de Lum Fao.

Y en el Jacuzzi en el interior de la casaren se encontraba relajándose bebiendo una cerveza, acompañado por Gus, ambos estaban desnudos cantando y gritando por los efectos del alcohol mientras burbujas salían del agua del jacuzzi, y no precisamente provocadas por este, era un gas natural..

En la ventana que daba al patio principal, todo estaba desierto, solo se escuchaban la música y los gemidos causados por la pasión carnal que se llevaba ahí adentro, se escuchaban murmullos.

Listos – se escuchó una voz adentro de la mansión.

Listos - se escucharon otras dos voces.

Pocos segundos después, de la ventana del 5 piso, salieron las motos de Evan, Lync y Jake rompiéndola y saltando 9 metros dejando un rastro de marcas de llantas de las motos en la alfombra y los vidrios rotos para después caer en un Ferrari, destrozándolo por completo.

FELIZ NAVIDAD CABRONES - Eso fue lo que grito el chico mexicano con gran alegría, culminando el video de la fiesta en la casa De la Rosa.

_**A 1000 personas les gusta esto.**_

_**Alice Baskerville:**_ EVAN DE LA ROSA, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO.

_**Evan de la Rosa:**_ -_-U eso fue el año pasado, antes de conocerte mi conejita, además las fiestas navideñas y el alcohol nos cambió.

_**Dan Kuso:**_ Dios, nos pasamos esa noche.

_**Mira Clay:**_ -/- no, hice yuri…

_**Paige:**_ O/O, no puede ser, besé a una mujer, y lo peor, FUE MI PRIMER BESO.

_**Shadow Prove:**_ Muajajajajajaja, ya vi el por que no hablabas de tu vida privada ehh Lync.

_**Volt Luster: **_El niño por fin se volvió hombre.

_**Lync Volan:**_ -/-, mi primera vez…

_**Alice Gehabich:**_ Lync… también fue mi primera vez.

_**Lync Volan:**_ ¿En serio?

_**Alice Gehabich:**_ Si, y sabes, me siento feliz de que haya sido contigo amor.

_**Lync Volan:**_ Eso, significa mucho para mí, quiero llorar.

_**Alice Gehabich:**_ Eres tan tierno, ¿a las nueve te veo?

_**Lync Volan:**_ Ahí estaré mi corazón.

_**Evan de la Rosa**_: Este si es amor del bueno.

_**Gus Graw:**_ Maestro, me fue infiel, y con el intento de duende navideño.

_**Keith Clay:**_ No fue mi intensión mi amor.

_**Akira de la Rosa: **_Kyaaa, *-*, ya no soy virgen.

_**Evan De la Rosa:**_ Cuando vea a ese bastardo que te quitó la inocencia lo dejare peor que la tigresa después de sus operaciones, o peor que Justin Bieber.

_**Akira De la Rosa:**_ No lo toques onii-chan, es mi Garita querido.

_**Evan de la Rosa: **_Gaara, lo matare.

_**Julie Makimoto:**_ n-nU, jejeje, mejor para quitar este mal ambiente, les traigo además un lindo video de fotos, tomadas de la noche en Italia cuando los chicos cantaron en el coliseo Romano

_**Julie Makimoto ha compartido un enlace en YouTube.**_

En el video, se podía observar la noche que cubría las calles de Roma, ahí, Alice se encontraba a las afueras del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el concierto, se le observaba triste ya que no sabia en ese momento donde se encontraba su novio, en la foto siguiente, se observaba como ella, estaba platicando animadamente con un joven bastante peculiar, cabello rubio peinado en puntas y unos profundos ojos azules de la edad de ella, lo peculiar era que se parecía bastante a Evan, en la siguiente, el chico estaba haciendo cara chistosas, haciendo sonreír a la joven con facilidad, en la tercera foto del video, el estaba escribiendo un numero para ella y en la ultima, se veía como el se disponía a irse, no sin antes de darle a la chica un beso en la mejilla e irse

_**A 150 personas les gusta esto.**_

_**Lync Volan: **_¡EVAN DE LA ROSA, QUE HICISTE!

Alice Baskerville: Señor, si que viviste muchas aventuras, pero si crees que vas a estar de Juan Querendón con otras mientras estés conmigo te voy a….

Evan de la Rosa: Charros Charros tranquilos, oigan aunque no lo crean ese no fui yo, lo juro.

Lync Volan: Entonces quien es el, que si mal no me equivoco eres tu, o es tu clon.

Akira de la Rosa: Como hermana y abogada de Evan, confirmo que comparen una foto de mi hermano y de este sujeto.

_**Akira de la Rosa ha subido una foto nueva en el álbum: Comparación.**_

En la foto subida por Akira, se observaban dos fotos de cuerpo completo de Evan y del chico que estuvo con Alice, mostrando varias diferencias físicas

_**Akira De la Rosa:**_ Como notaran, mi hermano es mas alto que el chico que estuvo con Alice, otro dato a destacar es que Evan tiene los ojos color verde esmeralda, y este chico los tiene azules y lo mas obvio, el se encontraba cantando con los demás en el momento que se tomó la foto, por lo que es completamente imposible que estuviera con Alice en el momento, así que basado en esto, mi hermano es inocente de los cargos.

_**Lync Volan:**_ Entonces Alice ¿Quién es el?

_**Alice Gehabich:**_ Se llama Ventus, lo confundí con Evan por eso terminamos platicando y me dio su número, fue a Italia con sus amigos.

_**Lync Volan:**_ Y lo has visto de nuevo.

_**Alice Gehabich: **_Si, pero solo somos amigos, sabes que nunca te engañaría mi amor.

_**Evan de la Rosa**_: Y olvidándonos de esto, yo tengo un video muy bonito, es de Masquerade y su nueva novia Nicole, aquí está.

_**Evan de la Rosa ha compartido un Link en YouTube.**_

Ambientado en el pasillo de un hotel, se veía como Masquerade y su novia Nicole se besaban usando cada sentimiento que tenían, las manos del rubio viajaban por la ropa de ella intentando quitársela, ella correspondía de buena manera quitándole la camisa, para después introducirse en un cuarto del hotel.

_**A 120 personas les gusta esto.**_

_**Masquerade Gehabich: **_Ohh ohh.

_**Nicole Sakurai:**_ por dios, estoy avergonzada.

_**Evan de la Rosa: **_Es común, vamos somos jóvenes no hay de que avergonzarse, puro chaca chaca y sin lavadora jajajajaja.

_**Julie Makimoto:**_ Je y esto apenas comienza.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas del autor: Que onda chicos y chicas, bienvenidos sean a una nueva entrada de este su fic favorito, Facebook Bakugan, para comenzar diré que ya recupere mi cuenta de fanfiction de Evan de la Rosa, pero no sabia q pasaría por que cree una cuenta nueva, así que estará en ambas cuentas, tanto en Evan De la rosa, como Evan Crismon Rose, otra cosa chicos, quiero llorar, ya casi llegamos al capi 20 y tengo 174 reviews en esta historia, por dios, GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO Y LEER ESTO QUE SALE DE MI MENTE MAS FUMADA QUE NADA JAJAJA, GRACIAS.**_

_**En otras noticias, cuando termine con este fic, que será pronto, estoy pensando en dos crossovers que no tienen nada q ver con Bakugan, pero les dijo para ver, si conocen estas series, cual les gustaría ver próximamente.**_

_**La primera se titula Scythe Love y será un crossover de Soul Eater y Pandora Hearts, una pequeña sinopsis, cuando Maka y Soul entran al shibusen, una chica llega al mismo tiempo, Alice Baskerville, una técnica de guadaña y tiene una gran sincronía con Soul al igual que Maka, así que Soul se somete a una prueba de tres semanas con cada una para que el decida quien será su compañera, pero en el camino desarrollara sentimientos por una, ¿Quién será la elegida?**_

_**La segunda es mas compleja, esta chicos se titula Fate Heart y será un mega crossover de varias serias como, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Zero no Tsukaima, Shaman King y demás en el mundo de Fate Stay Night yaqui esta un resumen.**_

_**La historia se concentra en Ventus, que queda atrapado en la ciudad de Fuyuki, Japón y se ve enrollado en la guerra por el santo grial enfrentándose a 6 masters y sus servants, espíritus de héroes de la mitología e historia, el, acompañado de Rin, una maga experimentada, convoca a una espadachín dispuesta en cumplir su sueño, pero si esta relación se torna en algo mas, que pasara.**_

_**Voten chicos y verán esto en la pagina próximamente.**_

_**Bueno, gracias de nuevo por todo, si quieren mas, denle a review y denme una razón para escribir, jaja sin mas me despido como acostumbro.**_

_**Con un hasta luego y un**_

_**Sayonaraa.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Facebook Bakugan**_

_**Capitulo 20**_

_**Conflictos y desaparecidos.**_

_**Marucho Marukura ha publicado un nuevo estado: **_Cansado de que me usen como alcancía.

_**A 15 personas les gusta esto.**_

_**Jake Vallory:**_ Maruchito chiquito, que te pasa chavito.

_**Alice Gehabich:**_ Si, que tienes amigo, por que pones ese estado.

_**Marucho Marukura: **_Es la verdad, siempre me piden dinero prestado o demás y siempre termino pagando todas las deudas, por ejemplo, Dan me envió la cuenta de un restaurante 5 estrellas por el buffet todo lo que puedas comer y hablamos de Dan así que imagínense cuanto fue lo que comió.

_**Runo Misaki:**_ Bueno, sabes que Dan siempre ha sido así.

_**Marucho Marukura:**_ y eso no es todo, en la aventura de Evan y los demás en México, tuve que pagar los daños causados, unos cosplays de Michael Jackson, una fianza de 3000 pesos mexicanos por sacarte a ti y a Fabia de la cárcel mexicana y no me hablen de lo que pasó en Italia, tuve que pagar la reparación de un Ferrari, también tuve que pagar tu búsqueda cuando saliste volando de esa camioneta Runo.

_**Runo Misaki:**_ bueno yo… Un-n

_**Rafe:**_ Lo sentimos Maruchito, pero perdónanos, a veces no somos responsables, bueno la mayoría a excepción de Evan y compañía, de los desastres de causamos sin razón, por favor, además tu siempre nos has ayudado sin ti, runo y Fabia estarían en la cárcel, Evan y los demás serian fugitivos a nivel mundial, tu te encargas de que seamos aun desconocidos, por favor, no te enojes.

_**Marucho Marukura: **_Eso creo… esta bien rafe, por ti los perdono.

_**Nicole Sakurai:**_ Genial, por que ahora te mandaron una cuenta de un restaurante, estaba con mi novio Masquerade y de pronto vimos a Julie tomando fotos, así que mi avecita rubia se enojó y destruyó el lugar y casi lo manda a la dimensión de la perdición, de eso serian 3000 pesos, mas la cuenta del hospital de Julie 5000 mas, mas la demanda de 10000.

_**Marucho Marukura: **_ME LLEVA LA CHIN….

_**Lync Volan: **_Siento echarle mas leña al fuego pero también necesito ayuda, ayer hubo una fiesta en casa de Shadow y bueno, Keith y Gus fueron arrestados por bailar desnudos en la carretera, Volt se quiso ir a las Vegas solo pero lo agarro la migra, Maylene ni te cuento, ella quedó desnuda en cama con quien sabe cuantos hombres y Shadow, bueno, el desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

_**Marucho Marukura:**_ Esta bien, tranquilo Marucho cuenta hasta 10…

_**Noah Willians:**_ Y yo también le tengo que pedir ayuda, el maestro Anubias se fue con Sellon a no se donde, además de que Jack también fue arrestado, por contratar a una prostituta que al final salió gay.

_**Marucho Marukura:**_ esta bien, lo haré, je, me aguanté, nada me va a desestabilizar.

_**Barón Leltoy: **_Maestro Marucho ¿me das para un refresco?

_**Marucho Marukura: **_ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO, YA ME CANSÉ DE PRESTARLES QUE NI ME PAGAN, ADEMAS POR QUE NO LE PIDEN A EVAN TAMBIEN, ES RICO POR LO QUE VEO.

_**Akira de la Rosa:**_ Es que está desaparecido…

_**Marucho Marukura:**_ ¡QUE!

_**Runo Misaki:**_ A donde se metió el escritor

_**Akira de la Rosa:**_ No lo se, pero al parecer Dan, Ren y no se quien mas se fueron con el.

_**Alice Gehabich: **_Ahora donde estarán.

_**En otra parte del mundo.**_

El sol salía en el horizonte indicando un nuevo dia mientras, por el cielo un avión avanzaba por el cielo, adentro de este, el chico escritor y compañía, yacían dormidos en los asientos de este, dormidos profundamente, hasta que una voz los hizo salir de su sueño.

Chicos, por favor despierten –Se escuchó una voz por el corredor del avión, Fabia caminaba vestida de aeromoza, intentando despertar a los dormidos- Ya vamos a aterrizar, despierten ya.

Aww, ¿ya llegamos? – Con un bostezo y sueño restante, el chico mexicano se estiraba, mientras sus acompañantes hacían lo mismo. –despiértense mis soldados, que ya llegamos al campo de guerra- dijo el imitando a un general militar a la vez que sus "soldados despertaban"

Pronto, el avión llego a su destino, paró en el aero-puerto mientras Ren, Dan, Evan, Fabia y Shadow Prove, bajaban del avión.

JAJA, vaya que nos vamos a divertir –Comentó el peleador Darkus a sus acompañantes.

Je tu lo has dicho sombrita –con alegría y determinación, el líder mexicano alzó los brazos mirando hacia el horizonte decidido- Japón, TEN CUIDADO QUE NOSOTROS YA LLEGAMOS.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas del autor: hola a todos, bienvenidos sean a este capitulo nuevecito de Facebook Bakugan, siento la espera tuve exámenes y no me dejaron poner dedo en la compu, siento que el capi estuviera corto, pero ahora esperen por que causaran locuras al por mayor los chicos en Japón.**_

_**Si les gusta reviews quiero que es lo que me da vida e inspiración.**_

_**Ahh y Nicole y todos tus alias, te comunico q no he dejado este escrito, además me acabas de dar una buena idea, sacada de una familia de 10 pero ya, para el ultimo capi de Facebook Bakugan, no se cuando termine, pero daré todo mi cerebro para que se diviertan, pero eso si, cuando crea q ya es tiempo, lo comunicaré. Pero por ahora esperen más locuras.**_

_**Bueno, con esto me despido, con un hasta luego**_

_**Y un enorme**_

_**Sayonaraa.**_

.


	21. Chapter 20-5

_**Facebook Bakugan**_

_**Capitulo 20.5**_

_**Recuerdos y sin paradero.**_

_**Julie Makimoto ha actualizado su estado: **_Uff, recordando más de lo que ha ocurrido en estos meses.

**A 19 personas les gusta esto.**

**Baron Leltoy:** Como que recuerdos tiene maestra Julie.

**Julie Makimoto:** Bueno Baron, todas las aventuras que hemos tenido o que algunos han tenido, la fiesta donde Dan se besó con Mira y Ren con Marucho.

**Fabia Sheen:** No me lo recuerdes, por que capaz y vuelvo a intentar asesinarlo de nuevo.

**Runo Misaki: **Igual yo y ya estoy cansada de estarlo persiguiendo tanto a el como al escritor.

**Mira Clay: **Si, además de que al parecer ya no ha estimulado tu ira con sus fan-fics donde pone a Dan con otras chicas.

**Runo Misaki:** Bueno, también eso ha ayudado a calmar mi ira.

**Julie Makimoto:** Jeje y hablando del pasado no podía quedarme sin poner fotos del pasado, en esta ocasión les traigo fotos inéditas de la vez en la que Dan, Evan y Ren se quedaron en México después de lo ocurrido en el zócalo y la noche que pasaron.

**Runo Misaki:** No se por qué, pero golpearé a Dan después de esto.

_**Julie Makimoto ha creado un nuevo álbum "La noche en la ciudad"**_

**A 50 personas les gusta esto.**

**Runo Misaki: **Si, definitivamente voy a golpear a Dan.

**Fabia Sheen:** Yo también mataré a Ren.

En aquellas fotos se podían observar a los tres chicos acompañados de tres chicas, una chica de cabello rubio, una de cabello negro y una de cabello castaño divirtiéndose en la gran ciudad, en la primera se puede observar a los tres cada uno con una chica tomados de la mano mientras caminaban por el monumento de la Revolución, la segunda de estas ahora se ubica adentro de uno de los muchos antros de la ciudad de México, en esta, Dan se encontraba uno de los extremos de una manera adentro de la boca, Ren y Evan se encontraban con el otro extremo de la manguera en la cual habían colocado un colador y ahí introducían una botella tras otra de cerveza para que Dan se la bebiera, mientras las chicas que se encontraban junto a ellos gritaban con entusiasmo, al parecer animaban a Dan a que siguiera bebiendo el liquido que los otros dos le introducían.

En la tercera foto, al parecer los chicos habían ido a otro bar en la ciudad, los seis se encontraban cada uno con una chica sentados en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, Dan se encontraba besando a la chica de cabello negro, Ren a la chica rubia y Evan a la de cabello castaño, pero aquellos no eran besos comunes, si no que estaban prácticamente comiéndose el uno el otro, cada uno besaba a su chica con gran pasión mientras cada uno colocaba su mano en el muslo de las chicas, al parecer iban para mas.

**Julie Makimoto: **No tomé mas ya que me sacaron del bar por estar tomando fotos sin permiso, solo les diré que los tres junto a aquellas chicas, SE FUERON A UN MOTEL, el resto los dejo a su imaginación.

**Runo Misaki:** No me importa que eso halla sido en el pasado, ¡Voy a matar a ese mujeriego de Dan!

**Fabia Sheen:** ¡Voy a empezar a cavar una tumba para Ren!

**Lync Volan:** Oye, creo que acabas de sentenciar a esos dos a una muerte sumamente dolorosa.

**A 79 personas les gusta esto.**

**Julie Makimoto: **Solamente doy material fresco e inédito del mundo del espectáculo Bakugan, lo que hagan después de verlo no me corresponde XP.

**Lync Volan:** Ya veo por qué dicen que el reportero de espectáculos es el más odiado.

**Fabia Sheen:** Aunque… No se donde ahora se encuentran.

**A 150 personas les gusta esto.**

**12 respuestas.**

**Runo Misaki:** ¿Que?, pero ¡¿Que no habías ido con ellos a Japón?!

**Fabia Sheen:** Si, se supone, pero al bajar del avión los cuatro se esfumaron y no se donde fueron después.

**Paige:** ¿Los cuatro?

**Fabia Sheen:** Si, Ren, Dan, Evan y un chico, no recuerdo bien su nombre, solo sé que tenia el pelo blanco, ojos rojos y con una lengua viperina tan grande, que parecía haber salido de un concuerdo de Black Metal.

Lync Volan: Shadow Prove…

**Maylene Farron:** Así que ahí se encontraba el idiota, mientras yo me encontraba en la cama con completos desconocidos él se decide fugar a un lugar desconocido junto a esos dos idiotas, ese idiota, cuando lo encuentre usaré mi látigo para dejarlo peor que, ese terrícola, Justin idiota castor.

_**Jake Vallory: **_Hay nanita, Dan el galán, Ren y Shadow han cavado cada uno su tumbita.

_**A 506 personas les gusta esto.**_

_**Alice Gehabich ha compartido un enlace de YouTube:**_ Chicos, miren esto, son los chicos y este video fue tomado hace 3 días.

El video se enfocaba en Shinjuku, uno de los barrios más populares de Tokio y uno de los más destacados por su ambiente en las noches donde se observan clubes nocturnos, bares, clubs de strippers y demás lugares que acostumbran más en la noche que en el dia.

Las brillantes luces de aquellos lugares cubrían todo el barrio llegando incluso a encerar por tanta luz en ellas, en el camino se observaban a Dan, Ren y a Evan caminando por el lugar, los tres observaban con gran curiosidad todos los lugares que se podían encontrar en Shinjuku, ahí fue cuando comenzaron a cantar.

_**Dan/Ren/Evan:**_

_En días de la semana _

_En horas calculadas _

_Izamos la bandera _

_Un grupo de piratas. _

_**Evan:**_

_Llamadas misteriosas _

_Encuentros clandestinos _

_Hoteles alejados _

_Lugares sin testigos. _

_**Dan/Ren/Evan:**_

_Nos sacamos el anillo carcelero _

_**Evan:**_

_Y vivimos una noche de solteros _

_**Dan/Ren:**_

_Somos los piratas_

_**Evan: **_

_Nos gusta la aventura las noches de bailanta._

_**Dan/Ren **_

_Somos los piratas _

_Toda una vida fiel _

_Al gato y a las trampas _

_Al gato y a las trampas _

_Dan/Ren/Evan_

_Un viaje de negocios _

_Reuniones de trabajo _

_Problemas con el auto _

_Rebusques de pirata _

_**Dan:**_

_Patines y levantes _

_Programas todo el día _

_Una agenda secreta _

_Como una doble vida _

_No tenemos naciones ni feriados_

_**Ren: **_

_El gremio del pirata es muy sacrificado _

_**Dan/Ren/Evan:**_

_Somos los piratas _

_**Evan:**_

_Amigos de la noche los gatos y las trampas _

_**Dan/Ren/Evan:**_

_Somos los piratas _

_Después del cabaret nos vamos para la sauna _

_Después del cabaret nos vamos para la sauna _

_**Dan/Ren/Evan:**_

_ah,ah,ah son los piratas _

_ah,ah,ah son los piratas _

_Aunque se veían sumamente desafinados cantaban con suma alegría sin importarles nada ni que pensaran, se veía claro, estaban completamente borrachos._

_¿Hola? ah ¡ya está ya zafé ya esta todo arreglado _

_Nos encontramos ahí en la esquina estoy de la mano enfrente _

_Yo te toco el bocinazo como siempre _

_Ah, ah, ah son los piratas _

_Ah, ah, ah son los piratas._

Al terminar la canción, los tres jóvenes entraron a un establecimiento, no se podía ver que era por la abundante luz, pero ahí terminó el video.

**Runo Misaki:** Están mas que muertos.

**Alice Gehabich:** Y desde entonces no han sabido nada más de ellos.

**Maylene Farrow:** No importa los buscaremos y no saldrán vivos.

**Fabia Sheen:** Estoy de acuerdo, enviaré un avión para ustedes ahora.

**Runo Misaki:** ¡Qué empiece la cacería!

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas del autor: Lo se, lo se, no tengo perdón divino, me he ausentado con este fic cuanto, mas de un año, Jeje, perdonen todos los que aun me esperaban, pero, ya pa que miento, no supe que escribir y perdí todas las ganas, pero bueno, espero recuperarlas pronto y por ahora, este es un episodio medio, un preámbulo a los acontecimientos que pasaran en Japón, harpe tiodo lo que estpe a mi alcanze de terminarlo antes de que termine el 2013, espero no decepcionarlos, así que ya saben gente, comentarios, reviews, criticas, regaños y demás ya saben bueno, (Extrañe hacer esto)**_

_**Me despido como siempre.**_

_**Con un hasta luego**_

_**Y un.**_

_**Sayonaraaa.**_


End file.
